Most Unexpected
by ImmortalQueen2100
Summary: This ignores what happened in Avengers until close to the end of the story where it becomes Thor 2.. Our story begins after Thor, Loki and them defeat Jotunheim. Odin punishes Thor and Loki in the same way. Thor goes to New Mexico;Loki goes to Kansas. There, Loki meets Isabella Bane and his whole world is flipped upside down. Ch 11 has heavy stuff, pay attention to warnings PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Locked out of Asgard

Chapter 1

Ok, so I decided to post this after debating for a long time… However, the images and voices never went away, so I decided to hell with it, I'm writing the story! See, crazy people listen to the voices in their heads too!

I am adding in some characters from Supernatural, however, it will not be a cross over as it is an AU for both the Avengers and Supernatural and they don't play a big enough role in the story for it to be a cross-over.

So here is the story. Hope you like it and prove the voices right!

I will start with the prologue, which was an assignment for one of my classes at the beginning of the 2014-2015 school year, and then I'll start with chapter one. Enjoy.

Comments are welcome, don't be a hater, but tips are okay too :).

 **Prologue**

 _This is it_ , Isa thought, breathing deeply as she looks in the mirror as she finishes preparing for what could be the most important date of her life. _This is the dinner where I decide if this whole thing was real or simply a stepping stone in the path of life._

"Time to go." She says softly, grabbing a thin shawl and her small clutch as she waits for Loki to come pick her up for THE date. When he does, he bears flowers as per usual and kisses her cheek in greeting.

"Hello my dear," Loki says with a soft smile, a warm glow and openness unusually apparent in his clear grass-green eyes.

"Hello to you too, handsome," Isa replies, rolling her eyes when he nods in teasing arrogance at her compliment, giggling softly at his boyish grin and wink when she puts the flowers in their usual vase.

"Shall we go then?" He asks, offering his arm and holding the door open for her. Isabella remembers when they first met; he was the repair man for her bakery and her in crutches as she recovered from a nasty leg break.

He had said she was the most intriguing person he had met after she had made a pastry and coffee in thanks and, admittedly, to get him to stay just a tad bit longer… or forever. Loki had stayed when every else had left after hearing about her abusive past and never swayed when her life crumbled into ruins. Even with their fights, both of them knew that there was nothing that could tear them apart. Of course, neither would ever admit it to the other for fear of rejection.

Until tonight, that is.

Tonight would be the night that every battle, every war, every smile, every tear, every joy-filled laugh would be the basis to join them together and begin a new chapter in their intertwined lives.

Isa snapped out of her reverie by the car engine turning over. "Ready to get started?" Loki asks, his hand unconsciously brushing hers.

"Of course," Isa replies, a wistful smile spreading across her face. "Let's begin."

 **Chapter 1**

 _In ages past, they looked to us as gods, for indeed so many times we saved them from calamity. We tried to show them how their world was but one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to all others by the branches of Yggdrasil... We pull back until we see it - YGGDRASIL. Immense, sprawling, like a quasar or a nebula twisted into the vague shape of a TREE, its branches of glowing energy stretching out into the black void of space._

 _...the Worlds Tree. The Nine Realms in a universe of wonder, beauty, and terror that they barely comprehended. We move in through Yggdrasil, until we reach what looks like a galaxy, slowly spinning before us. But for all their thirst for knowledge, they let our lessons fall into myth and dreams. Where did he come from? They came from us, the proudest race of warriors the Worlds have ever seen. They came from this - the greatest Realm the universe has ever known. We move through the galaxy's mists and astral matter, then over and up, through a band of prismatic color to reveal what's on the other side:_

 _They came... from Asgard!_

* * *

"Thor Odinson... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war." The All-father plunges Gungnir into Observatory's control panel. The turret turns, the Bifrost energy building along with Odin's rage. It FIRES, as the Bifrost opens at the end of the platform, creating a portal behind Thor. Odin turns angrily to his son.

 **"** You are unworthy of this Realm..."

Odin rips the discs off Thor's chest and Loki's belt.

 **"**...unworthy of your title..."

He rips away the two brother's cloak and jacket.

"...unworthy of the loved ones whom you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers."

Odin extends his hand towards his son and adopted son. Mjolnir and Loki's staff goes flying from their grasps into Odin's hand.

"In the name of my father..."

A finger of lightning comes off the hammer and hits Thor, disintegrating the right arm of his armor and part of the chest piece. The lightning burns away the rest of Loki's armor.

"...and of his father before..."

Another strike disintegrates the remainder of Thor's armor, including the cape and torn-away disc on the floor.

"I cast you out! Both of you!" Odin thrusts Mjolnir before him and, with a crack of thunder, Thor and Loki are hurled backwards into the open Bifrost and disappear in the vortex, both to different locations.

Odin holds Mjolnir and the staff in his hand, staring at it bitterly. He closes his eyes, lost in contemplation, and then whispers something quietly. Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor. Runes appear on the side of the hammer and staff, as if carved delicately into its smooth surface. The runes linger for but a moment, and then disappear. Suddenly, Odin turns and hurls the objects into the Bifrost.

* * *

Loki opens his eyes, on a street, welcomed only by the stars and sounds of the night bugs. Suddenly, he's blinded by bright headlights of a vehicle – a repair vehicle. It stops beside him, allowing him to read the side where it says _Winchester's Repair Shop_. A man comes out from the driver's seat, wearing a leather jacket, torn jeans, black boots and a disbelieving eyebrow raise.

"Huh, I guess the she-witch was right."

* * *

Questions? Comments? The review box is empty and waiting for you to add your opinion... *whispers creepily* Go to it.


	2. Ch 2- Introducing the Humans of Midgard

**Yay, another chapter! I'm going to try my hardest and post a new chapter every other day. This is my summer goal and I hope that you can remind me of it via reviews... *hint hint* Review :)\**

 **This chapter is where the two main characters meet with a little info about what has happened so far... This is a little short, but I'll get it there, just bear with me.**

 **Chapter 2**

Isabella sighs as she closes up after a long day at work in her bakery. As she locks up, she wonders if her tip to the Winchester clan happened already, but decides to dismiss it. It wasn't like the man she saw would ever come into contact with her or even be interested in girls at all. After all, most of the good-looking guys are either taken or gay.

She walks to her apartment building that has a black gate in front and is painted white with the window outlines painted in a slightly lighter than navy blue. She signs in and walks to her apartment, apartment 221B. Carefully removing her shoes and placing them next to the coat hanger, maintaining an air of cleanliness.

Shadow, her pet panther, (Yes she has a pet panther, Shadow had been with her since she was 5 years old; she has a permit), comes and greets her, rubbing against her legs. Isa bends down and scratches behind Shadow's ears, padding over to put some food, (the local zoo helped with providing the meat if Isa provided fresh bread for the stores and breakfast for the staff of over 200 people on weekends), in her bowl.

Plopping down on the couch with a small bowl of cereal, Isa stretches out and turns on the television, flipping the channels until she gets to Friends. Shadow joins her and flicks her tail back and forth, settling on her feet, huffing discontentedly at the television show.

Isabella rolls her eyes and says, "You could have just said if you didn't like it."

Shadow looks at her and huffs, settling back down.

"Fine, fine I'll change it." Isa changes the channel to the Ellen Show, Shadow purring slightly in approval. "Spoiled cat."

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

"Hey, Odinsbeard, you have a job to go to." Bobby says gruffly, handing Loki a piece of paper with the information and leaving to answer the phone and get the keys to the company truck. _A Pinch of Happy, South Broadwick Street, on the corner, is a bakery, the pivot rod on the main sink needs replacing._

"'A Pinch of Happy?' That doesn't even make any sense." Loki scoffs; coming out from under the car he is working on and accepting the information.

"Oh, but it does, Lexi." Dean says, pulling out as well and taking the card from Loki's hand; Loki rolling his eyes at the constant changing of his admittedly strange-by-human-standards name.

"She makes the best pie I've ever tasted, and I've tasted a lot of pies." Dean insists, Sam agreeing from his computer.

"Oh, then that totally forgives the cheesy title of her bakery." Loki scoffs, getting up and wiping his hands and forehead to get rid of grease.

"Now, idjit, don't you mess with her. She's been through enough as it is and you don't need to cause any more trouble for her, understand?" Bobby says sternly, looking Loki in the eyes and promising death.

Loki, who is by now slightly interested in to how this strange woman earned the hard-won loyalty of the Winchester clan, nods, laughing in surprise when Bobby says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his now-red neck, "And if you can get a couple pies sent over, that would be great."

* * *

Isabella walks into her bakery to see how everything is going and sees her female, and some male, customers and employees drooling over a lean, dark-haired man in a tight T-shirt that sticks to his body as he works on the sink to her main faucet.

"Isa, what are you doing here?! Didn't the doctor say you need to rest that leg?" Samantha, the female manager who is in charge of the bakery whenever Isa isn't there to run things, says worriedly and prepared to push her out of the door.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine, I promise." Isabella waves the concern away and sidesteps her, motioning toward the stranger. "Who's he and why are people staring at him like he's their last meal?"

"That's because he is." Samantha sasses, "And I don't know who he is, he just walked in, told me that he was here to work on the sink, sent from the Winchester's and just got to work. He's been working for about an hour and a half so far and looking great doing it. Hey, maybe you should ask him out; it's about time for you to find some handsome guy and get on the dating bandwagon again."

"Uh, no thank you, I've had my fill of good-looking guys after the last one; no more dating for me, period."

"Uh-huh, we'll see." Samantha says, nudging her boss with her shoulder and going to serve her table.

Rolling her eyes at Samantha's words, although drooling a little herself, she uses her crutches to limp over to the counter. Carefully sitting on top of it, mindful of her right-below-the-knee boot, she teases him in hopes of seeing the stranger's "handsome" face for herself, "I didn't know the Winchesters hired a new employee."

The stranger, startled, bangs his head on the edge of the sink. He comes out, rubbing the back of his head, his eyes meeting hers.

Oh dear, she thinks, her eyes widening in shock, it's him.

* * *

"I didn't know the Winchesters hired a new employee." Says the most angelic voice Loki had ever heard.

In his hurry to match a face to the voice, he cracks his head against the edge of the sink. Mumbling to himself as he soothes the bump, he looks up and sees the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever see. They are filled with… recognition?

 _What?!_

And to think, he thought nothing interesting happened on Midgard.

 **Ooh... the plot thickens! Stick around to see what happens next... I will be trying to post a new chapter every other day in case you didn't read the author's note at the top. I don't on some new stories, but then I go back and appreciate the notes. :)**


	3. Chapter 3- A Surprising Midgardian

**Here's the next chapter. This one is long and things start to develop with our two main characters... How will everything go down exactly? And what does that mean for Loki developing being a powerless Asgardian around Midgardians and their ideas about male/female relationships?**

 _Previously_

 _They are filled with… recognition?_

 _What?!_

 _And to think, he thought nothing interesting happened on Midgard._

 **Chapter 3**

As soon as the recognition appeared in her eyes, it was gone, replaced by a smile and teasing.

"So, when were you first hired, and how is it like working with all that testosterone?" The angel, who is most likely owner of the bakery, asks as her full lips quirk up in a slight smirk.

"Well, I was hired about 3 weeks ago and the testosterone level is almost overwhelming." Loki replies as he tries to be cool, leaning against the counter, very well aware of his shirt sticking close to his skin. The shirt, which is entirely focused toward the beautiful owner leaning against the counter, is sticking to his very well-endowed upper body.

"I bet," She giggles, extending her hand, "I'm Isabella Bane, owner of this bakery, but you can call me Isa. It's nice to meet you…"

"Loki, Loki Odinson." He says with a smile, kissing the back of her hand softly in lieu of shaking it. "What happened to your leg?"

Isabella coughs slightly, trying to push down the pink blush on her face caused by the kiss. "That's an interesting name; your parents must have been fascinated with the Norse gods. And I got in a small car accident that broke my ankle and _slightly_ fractured my shin bone."

"More like a HUGE car accident, a lucky-to-still-be-attached ankle, and a completely BROKEN leg." Samantha chimes in, popping between the two as she comes to get the next order, "But you won't hear a word of complaint from her. Oh, and hey there sexy; how're you doing?"

Isa coughs slightly in annoyance as Samantha slips into Flirting Mode, glaring a little at the waitress, Loki oblivious to the silent exchange, as he looked down to focus on his pie.

"Really now? How did you get in the car accident?" Loki asks after Samantha gets the message and leaves with the order she had come to get.

"Oh, it's no big deal." Isabella tries to deflect, looking at her plate.

"I'd still like to know if you're willing to tell me." He says softly, looking her in the eyes when she looks at him to judge whether or not he is really interested.

Finally, after a few moments she tells him that she had pushed a little boy, from one of her tourist customers, that was in the street retrieving his new toy ball out of the way of a truck, as the little boy hadn't looked before going after it. The truck was huge and the front wheel had landed on top of her ankle and when she had tried to pull it out, she broke her leg by twisting it and the stress of the tire pressing on her ankle.

Loki is silent, taking in her story about how she saved a little boy that she didn't know and floundering at the self-sacrifice. Why would someone temporarily cripple themselves if they would not receive anything in return? Doesn't everyone do things in order to get something in return?

He ponders on this subject for a moment too long, Isa shifting slightly on the counter, her cheeks flushing a deep pink.

Finally, Isabella asks, "Why have you been working so long? To change the stopper rod only takes about half an hour if you know what you're doing." **(A/N I don't know about this, tell me if I'm wrong so I can correct this)**

"Oh, well, I noticed that the retaining nut and pipes were preparing to fail on you, so I went about replacing them for you with some of the extra parts in my bag." He says, motioning to the sink, the back of his neck flushing to a soft pink as he babbles about the sink and why he is replacing the parts.

Isa tries to hold back her giggles at his babbling, coughing slightly to stop him before he says anymore. "Are you done?"

Loki nods, rubbing the back of his neck, bending down to tighten any loose bolts and make sure everything works. Meanwhile, Isabella begins to ready a cup of coffee and a slice of her extremely popular apple pie.

Loki, noticing that, stops her and finishes the job, getting a slice for her as well as a glass of water. Isa tries to insist that she could do it herself, that he has worked enough already, but he shakes his head and lifts her carefully onto the counter. He then brings her the slices of pie, water and coffee.

Watching is the staff and some of the customers. All are interested in how this will play out.

Isabella and Loki discuss a little more about the Winchester brothers and how Loki came to work for them. She adds in amusing, sarcastic tidbits about the brothers, causing Loki to chuckle and shake his head at how true they are. Only when Bobby calls Loki to ask what the hold-up is do they realize how much time they spent together already.

Loki thanks her for the pie, and Isa insists that he take a couple whole pies in addition to the payment for the whole fixed sink. Loki shakes his head and only takes what he was called to do, being extra careful with the pies as he drives off.

"So, "no dating" for you huh?" Samantha asks, raising an eyebrow at her friend as she stares out the window at the disappearing car.

"Oh, shut up." Isabella says, "I'm still not asking him out."

"But you won't say no if he does?"

Silence is Samantha's only response to that question.

"Don't you have work to do?"

* * *

"Oh, Lucy, is that pie?! Did she send pie?" Dean asks, running over to Loki, grabbing the boxes out of his hands and opening them, moaning in bliss.

Sam walks over and smack Dean upside the head, taking the boxes from him and taking them to the kitchen, calling Bobby over.

Loki murmurs to himself, "Oh, yes the job was done well. I basically redid the entire sink, had the best pie of my life and may have met the best person in all of the galaxies combined. Thanks for inquiring friends, appreciate it."

"Loki, you have to have some of this pie! It's heaven on a plate." Dean says with an ecstatic look on his face as he cuts himself a huge slice.

"The owner gave me a slice back at the bakery." Loki says nonchalantly, making a pot of coffee for his coworkers.

There is silence, everyone looking at Loki, a bit confused. Upon realizing the complete silence, Loki looks at the three guys and frowns, a bit confused.

"She gave you free pie?" Dean asks, looking at him intently. "Why did she do that?"

"Uh, well, Isabella said that she wanted to repay me for working so long on the sink. I had started to replace the pipes and nuts as they were failing on her and Isa wanted to thank me, I guess?"

"She never does that whenever we go." Dean says with a pout, shoving a bite of pie into his mouth.

"She was civil to us whenever we would go work on the different places, although she did give us one pie or cake on the last couple jobs, though nothing this generous," Sam explains when Loki is more confused than ever, just as Bobby asks, "Who the heck is Isa?"

"She's the owner; she let me call her that." Loki says, a bit confused by the reactions from the Winchesters and Bobby.

"She's interested in you man, ask her out." Dean says, having gotten over his pout by devouring his pie and inching toward the box for another piece, Sam slapping his hand. "She's hot and definitely worth a long night out, if you know what I mean."

"I don't want to make her uncomfortable; she has a plastic and cloth, cast _thing_ on her leg from a car accident and she seems like a really nice person." Loki says, getting a little angry with how Dean is referring to Isabella.

"Well then don't; she's just a woman man." Dean shrugs off Loki's irritated tone, going back to his pie and coffee. Loki is thoughtful; should he ask her out? Would that make her uncomfortable? Is she even available or willing to go out with him? Is all this deliberation worth it?

Loki decides to shrug the questions off; after all, this attraction is simply a fleeting distraction that will go nowhere right?

* * *

Isabella notices that the mechanic that fixed her sink the first day she came back after her accident has come by every morning for at least a month; her boot sill isn't off, but she's no longer on crutches and she has a doctor's appointment about moving to a wrap. She chuckles to herself as she thinks of the first meetings.

He would always come in and get the same pastry and coffee order, (lemon muffin and half coffee half cream, no sugar), then pay in exact change, (always $4.67). She often went over and talked to him for a little while if there wasn't any baking to be done for the morning rush. The bakery was nearly empty of staff and customers at the time in the morning he would come.

He would always respond to her questions and ask some of his own, giving off positive signals, but never ask her out. Maybe she was reading the signals wrong? No, he always seemed interested in what she had to say; listened intently and ignored everything else but her...

She is knocked out of reverie by Loki walking in, more nervous than she was used to seeing him.

"Isabella..." He starts to say after placing his order.

"Same pastry again? Don't you ever want to change it up a little?" Isa says, not looking at him as she busies herself with preparing his order and for the day.

"I wanted to ask you a question-"

"The lemon tart or the multi-berry cake is quite good as well if you wanted to try it ou-"

"Will you go on an outing with me?" Loki finally bursts out, stopping Isabella mid-tirade.

She flounders for a moment, a bit confused and shocked. "Wh-what?"

"I'd like to know if you would like to go somewhere with me, for a few hours at most, on a Friday or Saturday night?" Loki asks his body language calm and collected due to his instincts created by his warrior training, but his eyes expressing his nervousness and slight doubt.

"Of-of course I would. Would Friday night work for you?" She says after a long moment, her brain finally catching up to the situation.

"Yes, Friday would be excellent. Do you want to meet me somewhere or shall I pick you up?" He asks, waving his hands as he changes his mind, "Here's my number, you can let me know where you want to go later if you don't want to decide now."

Isa flails internally for a minute, but nods in agreement, accepting the card with Loki's number on it. "Alright, I'll let you know."

"Thank you." After a moment of hesitation, he kisses her hand, lingering for a few seconds then taking his leave, saying goodbye to her.

"What just happened?" She whispers to herself as she tries to connect all of the dots, Samantha walking in and overhearing her.

"What did just happen?" She asks, putting up her bag and putting on her apron.

"Loki just asked me out." Isa says, showing her the card with the number on it.

"Shut up. He did not." Samantha squeals, grabbing the card and reading it back and front.

"He did, it's for this Friday, and he's letting me pick the place."

"You know what this means don't you?" Samantha says, hands on hips.

"What?"

"One, you just got some major eye candy, and two, we get to go shopping!" The two girls hug each other in excitement and eagerly start planning on what to do before the influx of customer's starts.

 _Oh, this is turning out to be quite interesting indeed._


	4. Ch 4- More information and revelations

**I'm so sorry this is so late. I had a wedding and two graduation parties to go to, as well as a tight workout and day schedule. Thank you for being so patient.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review and share opinions! :)**

 _Previously_

 _"One, you just got some major eye candy, and two, we get to go shopping!" The two girls hug each other in excitement and eagerly start planning on what to do before the influx of customer's starts._

 _Oh, this is turning out to be quite interesting indeed._

 **Chapter 4**

Loki walks into the shop with his to-go muffin and almost finished coffee.

"Hey Lucy, you're in early. Did you, my dear friend-zoned, and your lady friend argue over clothed napkins or paper napkins. Please, do tell us all about it until we go home where you can tell us even more." Dean says teasingly from under the hood of the car, referring to how Loki goes on and on about the owner.

"No, I actually asked if she would like to go somewhere with me on Friday, and she accepted," Loki says, rolling his eyes, "And paper napkins are obviously more economical than cloth if you consider the cost of the laundry detergent, amount of napkins themselves and what kind of cloth the napkins are which adds to the cost of cloth napkins overall."

Dean begins to roll his eyes at the speech about the napkins, but realizes what Loki had said, "Wait, you asked her out?"

Loki nods.

"And she said yes?"

Another nod and eye-rolling.

"So you're taking her out 3 days from now? And she's letting you?"

Another nod and a scoff added as well.

Dean wolf-whistles then yells to his brother under the car next to him, "Hey Sammy, our little boy is all grown-up now."

Loki growls and mumbles, "I'm not a little boy, I'm a grown man."

"Wait, you asked Isabella out?" Sam asks in disbelief.

Loki nods again.

"And she agreed to go out, on a date, with you in?"

"Yes, she agreed to go out with me on Friday night." Loki says, walking toward the car he's supposed to be working on.

"Wow, alright." Sam says, clapping Loki on the shoulder, "Never knew you had it in you to get the Ice Queen to go on a date with you."

"Ice Queen?" Loki, confused as to why Sam would refer to the bakery owner as an "Ice Queen", Dean snorting in agreement.

"Well, we call her that because she's a cold-hearted women with only like, one friend, Samantha. She never goes out to have a good time, hardly ever greets her guests that aren't regulars or seniors, she only cares about her business, and she seems to generally dislike eligible men that might have some interest in her."

"Yeah, Dean asked her out once and she didn't even bother replying to him; just walked away after looking him up and down."

"Is that why you were surprised when she agreed to go out with me?"

"Yeah, man, just be careful. I heard the last boyfriend of hers ended up with a black eye and the threat of restraining order." Dean says, shaking his head.

Loki just shakes his head in shock, unbelieving of the rumor. _How can someone that beautiful be that way? Is she lying or are the brothers?_

* * *

 ** _2 days later_**

 _Hello, this is Loki's number correct? -IB_

 _Yes, this is he -LO_

 _I apologize, social common courtesy requires me to say hello in return, so hello to you too -LO_

 _What are your thoughts about going to a movie tomorrow night? -IB_

 _And thank you for recognizing common courtesy; I was just about to comment ;) -IB_

 _Sure, and I've been told the winky face is used as a flirting mechanism. ;) -LO_

 _OMG, who told you that? -IB_

 _I would not flirt with a winky face -IB_

 _I cannot reveal my sources. So you would flirt in a different way then? I feel honored -LO_

 _... What makes you think I'm not flirting now? -IB_

 _Oh ho, not even past the first date and you're already trying to make me blush. -LO_

 _Haha, that's cute :) I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow right? I live at 221B Winston Street, if you want, I'll meet you in the lobby -IB_

 _No, I'll go up to your apartment. -LO_

 _Would that be alright, or would you prefer me to wait in the lobby? -LO_

 _You can come up to my apartment, I don't mind. Thank you for asking for my opinion -IB_

 _Of course, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, you are a lady after all -LO_

 _Now you're the one making me blush... I'll see you on tomorrow then. Have a nice day :) -IB_

 _I'll see you tomorrow as well and may you have a wonderful day -LO_

* * *

 ** _Friday, Closing the bakery_**

"So what are you wearing tonight on your date with Mr. Sexy Mechanic?" Samantha asks excitedly, bouncing around as the last employee leaves and the two girls are left to clean up the bakery.

"Clothes?" Isabella half-asks, shrugging as she puts the dough for the pies, loaves of bread, and cakes into the fridge carefully.

"Isa, you can't _just_ wear clothes! You have to look nice so he'll try to see past the bravado." Samantha explains, shaking her friend gently. "I'm worried about you, especially after what happened with Cooper and Magnus.."

"Samantha, Cooper's gone and he won't come back or ever be a part of my life again." Isa says as she puts the bowl she was putting up down on the counter, her hands shaking. "It's about time that I moved on from him and what he did, and if Loki does not turn out to be my one and only, at least I got to re-experience what it's like to be treated to a dinner or movie."

"You are so strong, friend." Samantha says, hugging her tearing up friend. "I'm sure you'll look amazing, even with that hideous boot."

Isabella gives a watery chuckle, hugging her friend in return. "Are you joking, it really brings out my eyes."

The two girls are finishing cleaning up when Isa says softly, "He called me a lady, you know. The other day when we were finalizing the plans. He thinks _I'm_ a _lady_."

"You are Isa, you are a lady through and through. Sometimes a little cold, but with everything you've gone through, I can understand it, even if I don't agree." Samantha says with compassion.

"You're a much nicer person though; I am just not good with coping." Isabella says, shrugging off the mention of her past. "I'm just so lucky to have you as my friend."

"Me too," Samantha says, then grabs her hand and prepares to drag her to Isabella's car, "Now let's go and get ready for your hot date tonight!"

 **Again, sorry this is so late... I'm going to try and double up the next time I update... Review to tell me what movie they should go see; it can be an old movie or fairly modern movie that was shown around the time Thor/Avengers was.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Date Chapter

Possible meaning of the flowers used is at the end :)

Let me know how you feel about flowers on first dates.

Note: Date is set in early June.

Previously

"You're a much nicer person though; I am just not good with coping." Isabella says, shrugging off the mention of her past. "I'm just so lucky to have you as my friend."

"Me too," Samantha says, then grabs her hand and prepares to drag her to Isabella's car, "Now let's go and get ready for your hot date tonight!"

Chapter 5

Loki arrives at the apartment complex on Winston street. Nervously, he adjusts the collar of his dark blue button down shirt and smoothes down imaginary wrinkles. He grabs the bunch of flowers he brought for his date; a bronze chrysanthemum, two daisies, a forget-me-not, and two gardenias.

He buzzes into the building and walks up the five flights of stairs to the door. Knocking softly three times, he waits, trying to still the nervousness building up.

* * *

Isabella is putting the finishing touches on her hair when she hears the knocks. Patting it to make sure everything is okay, she is quick to hurry as much as she can with her boot out of her room. Answering the door, Shadow close by just in case, she smiles when she sees Loki there.

Wow, he looks great in those jeans, she thinks to herself as she looks him up and down in a cursory glance, And he brought pretty flowers, not roses. That's so nice and so different from what Cooper would have done.

Upon further inspection, the flowers are flowers that send an honest and non-aggressive message. She looks at Loki with a raised eyebrow, a look of slight amusement on her face. "Flowers?"

* * *

When Isabella comes into view after opening the door, Loki's nerves skyrocket when he sees Isa in a bright orange sheer top with a white camisole underneath, her curly brown hair fixed into a messy bun with two curls trailing down the side of her face, highlighting her elegant facial structure...

I am so done in, and we haven't even started yet.

When she quirks an eyebrow, (but not after he noticed her look him up and down), and asks about the flowers, he replies, giving them to her, "I got you some because I noticed you like to have a couple in every other table in your bakery. These seem to be around a little more. but not as often as the anemone."

She looks down at the flowers and touches them softly, looking up at him from under her eyelashes for a moment before saying softly, "Just let me put these away, come in if you want."

Loki nods and walks into the immaculate apartment, noting the few pictures of family or friends, as well as the piles/messes that a busy businessman/woman might have.

"It's so neat in here." He comments, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I moved in about a year and a half ago."

"For such a big town, you seem to know a lot of people." He comments idly, remembering how many people seem to know so much about her when they heard he was going out with Isabella. Some told him when they came to pick up their cars, at the grocery store, even on the street as he walked to the Winchester's home.

As he looks around the apartment, he notices the exotic cat resting on the couch and staring at him with unblinking, glowing green eyes.

Unsure of what to do, he just stares back, trying to seem as unaggressive as possible without being a total wimp. Coming back from putting her flowers into a vase, she notices the stare-down and chuckles slightly, walking over to him and taking hold of his arm so she can drag him away from her panther.

"She's not going to attack you unless you attack me. " She says with a soft chuckle, dragging him softly to the door, saying goodbye to Shadow. Once she closes the door, Loki offers her his arm again. She accepts it, leaning on him as they walk down the flights of stairs.

He walks over to the side of the truck, the step a bit higher than Isa can manage without help. Noticing her hesitation, Loki asks if he can help her up. She nods, expecting him to give her a hand...

... Instead, he picks her up bridal-style and sets her gently on the seat, mindful of her booted leg.

She squeaks softly, her face turning a deep red at the way his strong arms effortlessly lift her into the truck. He may not look like much, but he sure has some muscle on him.

Climbing into the driver's seat, he buckles himself up and starts the truck. Turning off the hard rock playing on the radio, he asks her, "Which movie would you like to see?"

"You mean you haven't picked it out yet?" She teases, her tone slightly cold although she didn't mean to have it sound that way. She looks down at her lap, interlocking her fingers tightly.

Loki, taken aback by her tone, glances over at her and upon seeing her withdrawn and remorseful posture, realizes she didn't mean to sound so cold. He then says quite seriously in return, "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't pick a scary movie as I am the biggest scare-dy cat around."

"Are you really?" She asks, looking up from her interlocked hands, glad he was able to understand her intentions weren't to insult him. "I would have never figured. I always thought that you would be the kind to laugh or yawn at those movies."

He shakes his head, "I curl up into a ball and pray for the end, jumping at every noise too."

She giggles at the image, her laughter prompting Loki to smile and say, "But you'll protect me, right?'

She shakes her head as she laughs harder, "Every man for himself!"

"What? But, why? After everything we've been through? I feel betrayed."

She bursts out laughing at his incredulous and downtrodden tone, Loki joining in after a moment of enjoying her laughter.

After calming down, she says softly, "I'd like to see Bad Teacher."

Loki thinks about it and nods. "I heard about that movie when Charlie forced Dean to look up movies with her on one of our Friday movie nights. It was quite amusing."

"So you were supposed to be with them tonight?" Isabella asks, slightly concerned that she is keeping him from his friends.

"Yes, but don't worry about it. Ever since they offered to give me a place to stay, we get with a few of their friends every Friday and they all tease me constantly every time. I would rather be with a beautiful woman like you instead. They didn't mind, probably because you give them free pie sometimes."

She looks down with a soft smile and nods, responding, "I'd be with Shadow watching terrible television. She is very picky as to what horrible show we watch though, so we usually watch the Kardashians or any of the Real Housewives."

He nods, parking in a spot close to the entrance of the movie theater, lifting her out again and carefully setting her on the ground. She thanks him softly, her cheeks now pink, and walks to the box office with him. He pays for two tickets and they go into the theater.

Isabella asks, "Do you want me to pay for popcorn and soda? You paid for the tickets, so I can pay for the snacks if you want.."

"I've got it." He says, waving her offer away, "I'm taking you out, so I should pay for the food. Besides, you always send home some of your "experiments", which are delicious except for the rhubarb, that was gross."

Isabella nods in agreement, wrinkling her nose as they talk while waiting in line.

"So I can take care of it, don't worry." He says, smiling as he looks down at her, being at least 6" shorter than him. She nods and looks away, a small smile gracing her face.

They order the food and head to the movie theater that is showing Bad Teacher. They take their seats and watch the film, laughing and eventually sitting a little closer than strictly necessary, but neither minding as much.

After the movie, Loki drove her back to her apartment and walked up to the door with her. After an awkward moment, he kissed her cheek goodnight and waited until she went inside to leave.

All in all, both thought the evening turned out to be a successful date.

Right?

Flower meanings:

Bronze Chrysanthemum: Excitement

Daisies: Innocence (two for the innocence of each other and their new relationship)

Forget-Me-Not: In the name; remember me forever

Gardenia: Joy

There... Loki is so sweet! Must be Sam's influence or Dean's suggestion... hmm. Is Dean a closet romantic like Isabella? What's the story there? How do the Winchester clan, especially Bobby, know Isabella if she just moved to town a year and a half ago?

Don't forget to let me know what you think of flowers on a first date and give me some ideas about what you'd like to see as a second date. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

I'll try and get another posted today, or two small ones tomorrow as I will be traveling on Thursday.


	6. Chapter 6- The Day After

**I forgot to add this in the last chapter, but the anemones that are on the table tops in Isabella's bakery mean fragile. I just completely forgot, but now you know.** **J**

 **Pay attention for small hints about what Isabella really is. And to answer** ** _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_** **, I can't answer that AMAZING question right now, but just know that there is more to the panther-human relationship than meets the eye.**

 **I can't be more cryptic from that, I promise.**

 **Warning: Cuss word or two.**

 **Now, ON WITH THE DAY AFTER THE FIRST DATE!**

 _Previously_

 _After the movie, Loki drove her back to her apartment and walked up to the door with her. After an awkward moment, he kissed her cheek goodnight and waited until she went inside to leave._

 _All in all, both thought the evening turned out to be a successful date._

 _Right?_

 **Chapter 6**

 ** _At the bakery_**

"Tell me, tell me, tell me EVERTHING that happened last night!" Samantha demands as soon as she puts on her apron, practically running to where Isabella is kneading the dough for the bread, pies, and cakes that will be on sale that day, "Did you kiss? Did he pay for everything? Did he bring you roses? Did you like the roses? What movie did you see? Did he laugh or crawl into a ball? Does he even have a sense of humor? Did he ask you on another one? Are _you_ going to ask him on another one? And DID YOU KISS?"

"Yes he paid for everything, no, kinda, Bad Teacher, _absolutely_ not to the second option, yes to the first, yes he does, no, and maybe." Isabella answers, spraying and putting the dough into the different sized pans.

"But did you kiss?" Samantha asks, tearing Isa away from the dough and looking her in the eye, her eyes bugging out, her face completely serious.

"…"

"What?"

"He… me…"

"What?!"

"He kissed me on the cheek!" Isabella bursts out, her face completely red, burrowing her face in her hands.

"The cheek? Only the cheek?" Samantha asks, confused as to why that would bring out such a reaction.

"He just smelled really good the whole night, and whenever we were in the movie theater would say these hilarious little sarcastic quips in that rich voice of his, and all I wanted to do was sit on his lap and cuddle him into oblivion. Then he walks me back up into my apartment and we stand there awkwardly until he leans over and kisses me on the cheek. Isn't that a good sign? He even brought me the strangest bunch of flowers.."

"Ah, I see." Samantha says, rolling her eyes, "Did he at least hold your hand?"

"Actually, he was driving a tall truck and I wasn't able to get up on it, so he lifted me completely off the ground and placed me on the seat." She murmurs, her neck turning as red as her face as her blush travels down. "Can I go back to doing my job?"

"Yes, but one more question," Samantha says slyly.

"What is it?" Isabella asks, finally calming down some.

"How big are his hands and feet?" She says, Isa's face burning up again as she lays her head on the table, her shoulders shaking with embarrassed laughter.

* * *

 _ **At the Clan's Cave**_

"You looked happy when you finally crawled in last night." Dean comments as he works on a run-down car a "holy tax accountant" brought in after it broke-down on the road.

Loki hums in agreement, working on a 1989 Acura Legend Coupe's gas tank which was practically torn when the owner tried to replace a wire to the sides of the gas tank.

"What happened last night?" Sam asks after the two brothers nudge each other for a few minutes, Sam losing.

"Well, I picked her up, gave her the flowers, took her to a movie and brought her back." Loki says with a shrug, trying to calm his hands as he remembers the night before.

"Did she bite your head off for not buying her a whole bouquet of roses?" Dean snorts, referring to his belief that Isabella is a spoiled Ice Queen.

Sam chuckles with him and they go back and forth with the slight insults about her.

"I wonder if she's as frigid as she looks."

"She probably is, not only does she have a cold heart, but something down under is probably just as cold if you kn-"

"Would you two stop?" Loki finally bursts out, slamming his tools on the bench next to him. "Why are you making judgments about her if you do not even know her? What has she ever done to you besides not want to enter into an unstable relationship with you? Does that really earn your scorn and distaste?"

Both the boys are silent, all not knowing Bobby is standing behind them in the doorway that connects the garage to the office/reception space.

"If you will both excuse me." He seethes, fixing his tools and the car before removing his belt. He starts to walk out of the door, but stops when he sees Bobby, asking, "Do you mind if I take a slightly longer lunch break than usual?"

Bobby nods, patting his shoulder before turning to the pair of brothers.

They look at each other, both thinking, _Oh shit._

* * *

 ** _Corner of South Broadwick Street_**

During a slower time of the bakery, Isabella is wiping some of the tables off and clearing the coffee and smoothie cups when Loki comes in in a huff, stalking over to her.

Feeling her heart rate pick up as she starts to feel a bit afraid of Loki's anger, vivid memories starting to rise from the cloudy web where she had kept them locked up.

Samantha, noticing the angry Loki, keeps her eye on them to make sure nothing happens to her friend like before.

He walks up to Isabella, noting her slightly shaking form and reigns in his anger, though still clearly pissed and grinds out, "Go to the park with me, now please."

She nods slightly as she looks down at the ground, whispering softly, "Just give me a moment."

She quickly walks to the counter where Samantha is, Samantha telling her not to go just in case Loki's anger gets too out of control. Isabella shakes her head quickly and whispering, "I'll be fine, and you are on my speed dial. Don't worry, he won't hurt me."

Samantha give her the 'Uh-huh' face before handing Isa her small journalist-type bag.

Isabella goes to where Loki is, who by now is a bit calmer and a bit apologetic for being so angry in front of her though still angry, walking with him as they walk to the park a block away.

There are not a lot of children at that hour, so the two are left in silence; Loki still fuming, and Isabella trying to not have an all-out panic attack as she tries to repress the memories surfacing. And failing.

 **There! Chapter Six and I will be posting another later today... Probably in a few hours, review to remind me so I don't forget!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please spread the word about the story! Readers & Reviews are life :)**


	7. Chapter 7-A touch of information to come

**Okay, here is the chapter that will make up for tomorrow's posting... I will be traveling all day, but I will work my hardest to update Thursday :)**

 **Thanks for being so great you guys! 2 awesome reviews for my story and I am on top of the world! Yay me for having great readers!**

 **Now, on with some... *in song* in-for-ma-tion!**

 _Previously_

 _Isabella goes to where Loki is, who by now is a bit calmer and a bit apologetic for being so angry in front of her though still angry, walking with him as they walk to the park a block away._

 _There are not a lot of children at that hour, so the two are left in silence; Loki still fuming, and Isabella trying to not have an all-out panic attack as she tries to repress the memories surfacing. And failing._

 **Chapter 7**

After walking a few minutes in silence, Loki is calm enough to talk without growling. he turns towards Isabella and is a bit shocked to see her face completely drained of color, eyes with a far-away look and her whole body just shaking uncontrollably. He jumps into action immediately, having dealt with this on Asgard with soldiers after a particularly hard and grueling battle.

He picks her up again, (he admittedly like the feel of her in his arms. Geez, he is such a sap, who knew?), and walks over to a park bench and sitting with her. He is able to pick up words coming out her mouth.

"Please... stop... my fault... sorry... don't hurt me."

Confused, he tries to understand the string of words and wake her up from her panic attack carefully so she isn't hurt. Doing this is different from when he would help the soldiers, he would have his magic and ease into their heads and hearts, calming them with little to no effort.

Without his powers, as a simple mortal, he is unsure of what to do. He desperately wants to help this woman in his arms crying as she is tormented by an invisible monster he cannot fight off.

So, he does what Frigga used to do with him whenever he couldn't take being constantly compared, and found wanting, to his brother.

He hugs her close to him and murmurs in her ear, staying strong even when she resists his hold, "It's alright, you're okay, don't worry, I've got you, I'm sorry, it's okay, I've got you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I'll do better next time I promise, just please stop..."

"Shh, it's alright, I've got you, don't worry, you're safe, calm down, you're okay..."

Figuring what he was doing was working as she turns into him instead of fighting against his hold, he continues comforting her until about a half hour later when Isabella finally calms down and re-enters reality, crying uncontrollably at the memories and reminders escaping from their tightly controlled jail cell of one of the most painful times of her life.

She burrows her head into Loki's chest, him awkwardly comforting her, having never really done this with a woman, not even Sigyn.

After a few minutes, Isabella calms down enough to talk, sniffling still and hiccupping. She looks down, embarrassed by her tears.

"I-I *hic* am sorry, I didn't *hic* mean to be a big crybaby-"

Loki shakes his head and silences her by cupping her chin in his palm and moving her head so she is looking him in the eye, "I'm sorry for causing you to go into a panic attack, as well as coming and demanding you to obey me in my fit of anger. It was selfish of me and for that I am sorry."

She shakes her head, starting to argue with him about how, someway, this situation was her fault.

He silences her and says gently, but firmly, "This is not your fault, it is mine, and I ask that you will forgive me for acting like a spoiled prince and let me take responsibility for my actions so that way I can start to be a man rather than a child."

She nods, a shaky smile on her face, curling up with him as they sit and regroup from the emotional roller coaster on the park bench, looking over at the park and the small population of neighborhood kids.

After a few minutes, Loki asks, "Will you tell me why you went into a panic attack?"

Immediately, Isa stiffens, tensing at the thought of what caused her panic attack, a panic attack that hasn't happened in at least six months.

Loki hurries to soothe her, "You don't have to tell me now, I just want to know for further reference so I can help you and put myself in check so that way I cannot cause you to go into another one."

She hesitates thinking over how new their relationship is and how deeply she feels already, wanting to guard herself a little more to make sure this is real she replies, "Later, I promise. Not right now when everything is so new and fresh. I just need a little more time. Is that okay?"

Loki nods, smiling at her and squeezing her hand softly, "That's perfectly okay, take as much time as you need. I'll be here."

She smiles, a bit sadly, "Thank you."

"No problem," he says, squeezing her hand again, "Now, before I start wanting to wear a dress and growing my hair out even longer, let's start talking about manly things like football, cars, or cloth napkins."

Isabella laughs at his words, shaking her head and giggling helplessly when he says, "You know, table clothes might be slightly more important than clothe napkins. Or maybe paint colors for bathrooms or, and this is the best one, layout designs for the bakery."

She continues to laugh and giggle; glad he made her happy, Loki sits back and listens to her laughter as he looks over the park, content with this lot in his life.

 _This is what happiness feels like. I don't ever want to let it go now that it's in my grasp. Thank you, Father._

 **Ugh, I can't wait for the backstory chapter... And the big reveal, and reunion chapter... I just can't wait for the reactions!**

 **Anyway, 'til next time...**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please spread the word to anyone you think might be interested... Thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Let the story truly begin

**Feel free to comment/vent/beg for the next chapter all you want *hint hint wink wink* ;)**

 _Previously_

 _She continues to laugh and giggle; glad he made her happy, Loki sits back and listens to her laughter as he looks over the park, content with this lot in his life._

 _This is what happiness feels like. I don't ever want to_ let _it go now that it's in my grasp. Thank you, Father._

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _One month later_**

 ** _Odin's Trophy Room, Hall of Asgard_**

Odin slams his hand down in frustration on the table,beside the Orb of Agamotto. "Drat, blocked again."

"Another failed attempt husband?" Frigga asks worriedly as she comes and hugs him from behind, looking over his shoulder at the unusually cloudy Orb.

"It's as if something is preventing me from seeing the origin of the strong pulses of Magic that Heimdall felt earlier from being seen." Odin says, thumping Gungnir on the golden marble floor, "Even Heimdall cannot pinpoint the place and only sees small things from time to time. Something about flowers and black wings."

"Maybe it is someone, rather than some hidden place." Frigga frets, worried for her more favored son. "Oh, why did you have to exile them somewhere so foreign? What if they are hurt, or worse, dead?"

"I had to Frigga," Odin growls out, looking down at the orb as if to force the location of one of his sons by staring, "How else would they have learned to be men? To mature and lead Asgard through another Golden Age like my 3 times great-grandfather Audhumia?"

Frigga reluctantly agrees, wringing her hands in worry before calming herself and regaining her queenly control, saying with a cold promise as she prepares to leave her husband to his searching, "If my babies don't come back, it is on your head husband."

She lets her words settle in the air before exiting with a twirl of her skirt, the double doors closing with a loud slam that penetrates the cold silence.

Sighing as the stress of his own actions and the pushing back of his Odinsleep constricts his chest, Odin lets his head fall to his chest; eyes closed as he prays to his father and fathers before him that his sons return home safe... And as men.

* * *

 ** _Puente Antiguo, New Mexico; S.H.I.E.L.D base_**

Thor paces around where Jane and the strange professor are trying to locate the possible location of his brother. A flash or pulse of something strange unusual from a medium sized town in Kansas had set off the detectors in government, (specifically S.H.I.E.L.D's), satellite surveillance. The surveillance had allowed S.H.I.E.L.D to zero in on a state when Thor had slammed into New Mexico.

That same technology is now being used now to locate Loki. Strangely, though, there was no additional backlash pulses of magic from an item, or person, which could have allowed for a specific location of Loki when S.H.I.E.L.D had started to look for him three months ago.

Recently, however, there had been a series of strong pulses of something different, cleaner, more... Organic. Whoever it was, they are very powerful, used to hiding and have a strong amount of control, which leads S.H.I.E.L.D to believe that person might have been trained. Someone who might be dangerous and unwilling to compromise.

"Where is this person holding my brother hostage? Why haven't we found them yet? If we find them, we can find my brother. This needs to go faster, why isn't this going faster?" Thor storms, knocking over a chair in a fit of rage that hadn't occurred since he first arrived on Midgard.

Jane breaks away from the computer and leads Thor outside of the building, Thor looking at the barren field of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico as the sun begins to set.

"Thor, we will find him," Jane says soothingly, looking at him with her deep brown eyes that hold a reassuring message, "I'm sure he is fine. From what you have told me, he adjusts and blends in, causing trouble when it amuses or-or benefits him. We will find him, and he will be fine. Trust us."

Thor looks down at the woman he has fallen in love with, listening to her wise words and reigning in his frustration and worry. "I trust you Miss Foster. I am sorry for reacting like I have, I am quite worried about him; he is my brother, after all."

"Of course." Jane nods, used to the gods' formality with her name. "I assume you will be leaving with him once we find him?"

Thor hesitates upon detecting the slight hope in her voice, feeling his own surge up at the thought of staying with her, "I believe so, now that Mjolnir is in my grasp once again, we can return home together."

Jane nods as she blinks back the slight tears his words bring, looking at the ground and biting her lip so the other won't see her disappointment.

"Jane, there is something I need to tell you." Thor starts, stepping a little closer to her, Jane looking up at him with a slight smile, knowing what words she wants to hear and foolish enough to believe he will say them.

"I lo- that is to say, I-"

"We got it!" An S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Coulson maybe, shouts out as he runs out with a paper that contains the specific part of Kansas where the pulses came from.

"The pulses came from Westminster, Kansas."

* * *

 ** _Westminster, Kansas; before the pulses_**

Isabella Bane is doing her normal meditation routine, where she balances her conscious mind and inner core, when a strong vision comes to her.

Shadow, feeling the familiar feeling of sudden blankness and tensing coming from her mistress that accompanies one of her futuristic short movies, pushes a small notebook and pen to her, Isabella snatching it up and quickly detailing her vision onto paper, the vision being a series of pictures on individual pages this time.

Once the vision fades and the drawings stop, Isabella's body relaxes which allows her to breathe and inspect the pictures. What she sees causes her to face to drain a color with each turn of the pages in the notebook. Unable to see anymore, she stops at the last one.

Quickly getting up, she runs to her kitchenette and locates one of the beautiful flowers from a recent date with Loki, as he had taken to getting her a different bunch of flowers each date, all containing a Forget-Me-Not.

Grabbing the Forget-Me-Not, she focuses on the residue of his touch and the connection he made with his intentions, channeling her elemental magic into the flower's small connection to Loki. She sees the connection to whisper protection charms on him. The magic from the charms sends pulses throughout the town as the Magic searches for its intended target and settles upon finding him.

In her hurried instinctual need to _protect_ those she considers family _,_ Isabella is only able to prevent the pulses from sending a message that paints a large target on Loki's back and leaves him open to anyone who can track him down and hurt him.

But she doesn't protect herself.

Shadow trots over to the discarded notebook, going throughout the pictures. She sees the godling her mistress had taken a fancy to and a strange blond man standing chest to chest, both angry at the other and preparing to fight. Another depicts the godling in a dark, ruined place fighting against an ancient being; the godling stabbed and the light going out of his bright green eyes; lying dead as his glassy eyes observe nothing.

However, the last image projects something different. The last image her mistress did not see has him alive and well, wearing a smile and a wedding suit, standing at an altar surrounded by what seems to be red and white roses.

Shadow carefully removes the picture and hides it, feeling Mistress does not need the possible misunderstanding or pressure that comes from knowing how something can end.

Oh, how she worries for her mistress at times like this. Having witnessed behind a thick fog of what she has gone through, she herself cannot begin to imagine the horrors and scars Mistress carries. Sure, sometimes she gets the odd image here and there when Mistress has a nightmare, but for the most part her mistress protects her.

Shaking her head, she walks over and unlatches the window, leaving the window open behind her so Mistress knows she went out and will be coming back. Trotting up the fire escape, she reaches the top of the building and jumps off...

... Spreading her wings, Shadow flies over the other apartment building and restaurants in Westminster, Kansas and to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico where the godling's brother and his group are.

Landing, she fades into the shadows and uses her own magic to keep her hidden as she listens to their plans so she can inform her mistress later. Once her mistress knows, the planning and preparing can begin.

 _All will be well, my friend,_ Shadow thinks, _Just wait and see. All will be well._

 **There. May the begging commence :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Histories are Unraveled

**Here is the next chapter… I will be posting another one soon (probably tomorrow) so don't worry!**

 **This is shaping to be the biggest chapter in this whole story! too bad it's a filler...**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry if anyone was confused by the last chapter and if there is anything I can do to clarify confusion, just PM me or review :).**

 **Now, this is a filler chapter that is the connection to another filler chapter which leads to a… REVELATION CHAPTER… yay… Just me? okay…**

 **Also, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Your love makes me happy, and my muse happy. So does Tom Hiddleston *enter into fangirl mode and returns to writing a few hours later***

 **Now, on with the chapter and plot thickening!**

 _Italics are regular thoughts and flashback; thoughts are underlined in flashback_

 _ **"Italics and bold" are Isabella and Shadow talking to each other; the mind link is the same, only without ""**_

 **Warnings: Slight cussing from Bobby, he just couldn't keep it clean**

 _Previously_

 _Landing, she fades into the shadows and uses her own magic to keep her hidden as she listens to their plans so she can inform her mistress later. Once her mistress knows, the planning and preparing can begin._

 _All will be well, my friend,_ _Shadow thinks, Just wait and see. All will be well._

 **Chapter 9**

 ** _221B Apartment; Shadow's return_**

Shadow crawls back in through the window after sheathing her wings, padding over to the couch and rubbing the smell of the S.H.I.E.L.D base off her lustrous fur. After that is done, she stretches out and purrs, calling out through from the couch, " _ **Mistress, I'm home."**_

 _ **"Awesome, and I tried the trick you showed me about controlling the pulses caused by the protection magic, but I lost control so I didn't control it all the way,"**_ Isabella comes and sits with Shadow, curling up on the armrest of the couch.

 _ **"Then you will have to practice until you** **can learn to focus on something less... Captivating the next time. Try something or someone else. Other than that, you did fine, but try a bit harder to keep your focus intact, Mistress, instead of the godling."**_ Shadow says, her tail flicking slightly once she realizes her slip-up.

 _ **"Alright Shadow- Wait, godling?"**_ Isabella asks, straightening up in confusion as her mind races to put the pieces together.

 _ **"Yes, he is from Asgard and the brother of Thor, the godling of thunder. The thunder-godling is with an organization that is looking for your godling and will eventually try and manipulate supernaturally gifted or extremely intelligent individuals into doing what they cannot using a few sidekicks to appeal to their sense of humanity and fellowship."**_ Shadow explains with regret in her tone, sneaking closer to her Mistress and laying her head on her front paws.

 _ **"Wh-what? Are you lying? Why wouldn't he tell me?"**_ Isabella wonders aloud, feeling her anxiety kick up.

 _ **"Why did you not tell him about Cooper? Or Magnus?"**_ Shadow counters, figuring now is as time as any to knock some sense into her Mistress and out of her phase of living in fear.

 _ **"I can't Shadow. I get nightmares from seeing someone who might have the slightest resemblance to him, and panic attacks from men who come on way too strong."**_ Isabella raves, crisscrossing her legs and moving her hands erratically.

 _ **"Which is to say, anyone who uses all the lines we see in that moving picture box, yes?"**_ Shadow asks, not being able to hide the hint of amusement in her voice at the thought of the cheesy television shows reserved for Bad TV Friday.

 _ **"Yes, and if I told him h**_ _ **e would leave, and I am just too selfish to let him go."**_ Isabella sighs, drawing up her knees to her chest, so far into her own pity party to realize anything other possibilities.

 _ **"Then you should stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell him about Cooper, Mistress. He is curious enough to know and he cares about you. Let him heal you, Mistress, you have spent too long hurt and broken. He can help you."**_ Shadow growls, angry that her once-strong Mistress is broken by those horrible men and wanting to be gentle, but knowing her Mistress does not need coddling. She needs to face her fears and trust in her heart and instincts again.

 _ **"Help me? Heal me? How can he do that Shadow? Why would he stay once I tell him about how long it was? How I was too weak to leave and fight back because I believed he would change and love me again even though he didn't in the first place?"**_ Isabella sighs, looking at her feet, wanting to run or hide or just get away from everything so she can be safe. She shakes her head, _**"No, Loki would leave and not look back at me, just like Magnus."**_

 _ **"He would not leave you, Mistress, he cares too much."**_ Shadow insists, shoving her way into Isabella's lap, forcing her to look at Shadow.

 _ **"What would you have me do? I don't have the best role models..."**_ Isabella says, finally throwing off her cloak of pity and looking at Shadow with a newfound insecurity, **"I** _ **can't just let him in guns blazing, I would be too vulnerable and I just can't handle letting everything down again."**_

 _ **"You do not have to let him in right away. Little by little, piece by piece, just as you have been doing. But first start with Cooper."**_ Shadow says, wrapping her tail around her shaking Mistress's wrist.

 _ **"I can't, not right now, when everything is going so well. But I still have time, so I will. Just not right now."**_ Isabella says, worrying her lip as she starts going into overly-anxious mode.

 _ **"Mistress, you will not have that luxury for very long."**_ Shadow says, finally getting to the crux of her midnight adventure.

 _ **Why not?**_ Isabella says slowly through their bond, feeling the importance of the news.

 _ **Because S.H.I.E.L.D is looking for you and they consider you a threat. A threat to be eliminated.**_

* * *

 ** _Winchester Home_**

Loki and Bobby are taking their turn to wash the dishes after their annual Sunday night dinner when Loki says, "You know Isabella right? That's why you chew out the boys when you hear them talking badly about her?"

"I now the idjit, and she doesn't deserve half the shit those boys lay on her." Bobby grunts, drying the dishes with a towel and looking all the world like he is just a grumpy old man who can't stand to be around youngsters and their drama.

Loki knows better though. "I heard Isa and Samantha talking about someone named Cooper, but both went tight-lipped when they noticed I was there. Would you know anything about that?"

Bobby accepts the wet dish Loki hands him, not saying anything until they are almost done. "I know about him but boy, you should not hear about him from me or anybody who thinks they know the whole story, understand?"

Loki nods, his shoulders slumping as that mysterious piece of his girlfriend's puzzle eludes him once more.

"But I can tell you that he messed her up badly. I remember when I first met her." Bobby says with a grunt, his lips twitching into a slight smile as he remembers the meeting.

"How did you meet her?" Loki asks, putting down the dish he was holding and paying attention to Bobby.

"Well, Karen had just passed away a few months before..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Bobby walked into the flower shop so he could replace the dead flowers on his beloved late wife's grave. She had died just a few months ago from cancer and the pain of losing the love of his life was still very fresh._

 _"Hi, how may I help you today?" A pretty slip of a girl asked with a bright smile, her brown curly hair and bright green eyes reminding him of how Karen used to get with her flowers._

 _Ignoring the painful pang, he says in his gruff timbre, "I just need some flowers."_

 _"Oh, let me guess, is it for a girl?" She says, coming out from behind the counter and practically bouncing up and down in her excitement._

 _He nods, not being able to tell her the flowers are for his dead wife._

 _"Oh, come with me, I can just tell that she is too special for a normal bouquet." She says with a bright smile, grabbing his hand and taking him to the open baskets that contain flowers of every color and kind._

 _"Each flower has a different meaning, so let's see which one will match yours." She says, holding her hands together in front of her and looking over at him for direction on how to proceed._

 _Bobby thinks for a moment, then says softly, "Have them tell her that I love her, that she is the only woman I will ever love, and that I will never forget her. She is the most precious person in my heart and no matter what happens, I will always remember her."_

 _The girl has tears in her eyes by the end of his speech, nodding and saying with a slight tremor in her voice, "Alright, sir. No problem."_

 _She puts together a bouquet of a pink and white Carnation, two Forget-Me-Nots, a gardenia, a Heather, a Jasmine, a Larkspur, a Lilac, a red Rose, a yellow Tulip, and a Wisteria._

 _"Here you go sir, just let me ring this up for you and you can be on your way." She says, looking at him like her heart was broken for him. "She was an amazing woman to have someone like you in her corner, now and forever."_

 _Bobby nods, feeling tears spark his eyes and blames it on the flowers when she looks at him._

 _"That will be five dollars sir." She says, totaling up the bouquet and extending her hand out. Bobby notices the slight change in skin tone on her wrists, and concludes with a shock that she is covering up bruises. He looks at her and sees where the concealer doesn't quite do its job on her face, jaw, and neck._

 _Bobby looks at her face and sees a flush, thinking with a slight jump, She's ashamed of her bruises_. _He reaches out to her and grabs her hand softly, not saying anything but sending a message nonetheless._

 _"This bouquet rings up to five dollars sir." She says with a slight tremor of gratefulness in her voice, knowing he could have inquired where the bruises came from._

 _He is about to give it to her when a man walks in, tall and proud. He zeros in on their clasped hands and the girl immediately lets his go, focusing on getting his receipt._

 _He glances between the two and realizes that the man who just walked in is her abuser. Unable to do anything without making the situation worse for her, he focuses instead on the flowers, feeling the weight of guilt settle in his stomach._

 _He pays for the flowers and leaves, still being able to hear the yelling from the abusive boyfriend despite the glass door, feeling guilt weigh down his every step as he walks to his car and drives to Karen's grave._

 _I'm sorry flower girl. And I'm sorry Karen for not helping when I could. I'll make it up to you, both of you, I promise._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Loki is stunned at what Bobby has just told him. He is at a loss for words. Bobby is quiet for a moment before saying with steel underneath his soft tone.

"So, boy, you better treat her right and respect her boundaries as you seem to have done so far. She has been through more than you know and more than I've told you, so put one toe out of line and you are out of a job and home. You understand?"

"Yes sir, I won't do anything to harm her." Loki says with complete sincerity, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of anyone hurting someone as fair as the sun and peace-inducing as the night sky.

"Good, don't tell the boys this, but you're probably my favorite."

"What Bobby, how could you choose him over us? We're practically your sons." Dean cries out dramatically, having heard every word. Sam nods, just as dramatic.

"He's part of the family too, and I don't have time for any of your dramatics. Now get to bed before I make you work until you bleed grease tomorrow."

All the boys groan and hurry to get upstairs. All three share a look as they reach their respective bedrooms, nodding in agreement of their mutual decision to be nicer to the bakery owner who has gone through more than they can imagine.

If Loki is part of the family, then she is too. No matter what.

 **Aaaaaaand... Done!**

 **I do hope you liked reading this chapter and please review to tell me what you want to see, what you don't want to see, and how I can improve my story to its maximum potential.**

 **Don't forget to let me know if I can clear up any confusion from the last chapter through PM or reviews :)**

 **Here are the Flower meanings used for Karen's bouquet:**

 **Pink Carnation: Gratitude**

 **White Carnation: Remembrance**

 **Forget-Me-Not: Don't forget me**

 **Gardenia: Joy, (for her having been a part of his life)**

 **Heather: Solitude (until they are together again)**

 **Jasmine: Grace and Elegance (hers)**

 **Larkspur: Beautiful Spirit (hers)**

 **Lilac: First Love (even if it wasn't, she was the only love he will remember)**

 **Red Rose: Passionate love**

 **Yellow Tulip: Hopelessly in love**

 **Wisteria: Steadfast (in his love for her)**


	10. Chapter 10- Almost there

**Here's Chapter 10! I'm sorry that this came at a later date than promised, I got some sort of mutated cold/throat infection-type-thingy and it hit me hard yesterday... :(**

 **But you guys and your reviews make me happy and ready to tackle anything... So please don't be shy and let me know what you want to read and what I can do to help make this equation a stone-hard truth:**

 **Good chapter + Awesome viewers = Reviews and lots of viewers**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

 _Previously_

 _All the boys groan and hurry to get upstairs. All three share a look as they reach their respective bedrooms, nodding in agreement of their mutual decision to be nicer to the bakery owner who has gone through more than they can imagine._

 _If Loki is part of the family, then she is too. No matter what._

 **Chapter 10**

 ** _A Pinch of Happy Bakery_**

Samantha walks into the bakery after receiving a text from her best friend in the world that sounded more urgent than the bakery running out of flour. Seeing her standing by the table and twirling an Anemone.

"What happened? Are you alright? Did you have a particularly bad nightmare last night?" Samantha asks concerned, standing on the opposite side of the counter and grabbing her friend's wrist in a soft grasp.

"I'm fine," Isabella says, putting down the flower, her shoulders sagged as if they carry the weight of the world. "I was talking with Shadow the other day, and I've decided to tell Loki everything."

"Everything?" Samantha gasps, shocked that her friend who has a wall as strong as the Sun's gravity pull on Earth and as impenetrable as a diamond. "Even about Cooper and Magnus and your weird green thumb with plants?"

Isabella nods, not looking at her friend, "Yes. And I hope that he will not be disgusted by me and break off our relationship."

"Why are you doing this? Are you already in love with this guy? When are you planning to tell him? It's only been three months Isa. I can't let you hurt yourself again." Samantha says, grabbing her friend's shoulders and looking at her beseechingly. "Isa, what happened that you can even consider doing this? I'm not a mind reader, you know."

"I'm not in love with him Sam," Isabella says calmly, a bare ghost of a smile dancing on her lips, "But stopping Cooper's ghost from haunting every relationship I'll ever have is not the way to live. By acknowledging what he did to someone I may have _slightly stronger_ feelings for, I'll be able to get over the PTSD and him. I'll be talking to him on Friday."

"Two days from now? What is causing you to have this change of heart? First you swear me and Bobby to secrecy, then you want to let the first guy you feel more than a passing attraction to? That sounds a little shady Isa, and you know it." Samantha says, giving a look that demands secrets be shared.

Sighing, Isa tells her in an exasperated tone, "I have a feeling that something big is going to happen. Something that might damage Loki's and I's relationship to an almost unrecognizable degree. If I don't tell him myself, then someone else will tell him a skewed version meant to manipulate and inspire hatred towards me.

I-I don't want that to happen. I am choosing to be selfish and keep him as close to me as possible. He is someone I can see sitting on the porch with me when we are done with having adventures together. We'll be there talking about our difficult children and their own difficult children. I can see that. It's like nothing I've ever felt with any of my other boyfriends. That alone makes me scared and excited. I need to know how we fit, and to do that I need to be a new puzzle piece, clean and fresh, ready to find my perfect fit."

Isabella swallows roughly, "I need to let him go."

Samantha takes in what her best friend is saying, understanding why she has to do this, not necessarily agreeing, but understanding nonetheless.

"Alright, if you are sure that there is a chance to have your happy ending, then do it. I will be right here if you are whisked away on a magic disco stick" -Isabella snorts at that, nodding in agreement- "and I will be right here if you fall apart again to help put together the broken pieces."

Isabella nods, making a choked sound as she brings Samantha into a much needed hug, her shoulders shaking as she cries her doubts and fears into a more manageable state. "I-I will do this. Let him go and move on. I will!"

"Yes, you will, and then you'll be happy again. Just like before, don't worry, you'll be fine." Samantha coos, rubbing and patting Isa's back comfortingly.

"You'll be fine."

* * *

Loki finishes the last car he was working on that day, Bobby having allowed him to close up by himself as Loki was working overtime. Worrying his lip, he looks again at the text he had received at lunch time from Isabella.

 _I need to talk with you. It's urgent. Meet me at the bakery Friday at 7:30 please._ -IB

I _wonder what's wrong,_ he thinks to himself as he check to make sure that everything is shut down, _We weren't planning to meet until Wednesday for lunch. What brought this on?_

He sighs softly, locking up the garage. He feels the small ball of anxiety grow as he thinks that maybe Isabella doesn't want to see him anymore.

 _Sigyn never made me feel like this... All she made me feel was guilt and like I owed her something for her sparing me when I was poisoned and creating a family when I was released. That's why I divorced her and tried so hard to get control of out children. Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, and little Narvi do not deserve to be raised with a mother who only does things to gain favors for blackmail. But with Isabella, it's not the same thing._ Loki shakes his head and swallows roughly at the thought of his beloved children he hasn't seen since Narvi was two years old.

 _Isabella respects me and actually listens to me. She doesn't care about my lack of large muscles, the fact that I hate how my "father" and brother treated me and thus them, and how angry I am about everything. She understands me and is a great balm for my anger. Not only is she beautiful on the outside, she has a great sense of humor and a way of knowing how to make me feel like I am safe from anything that can hurt me and strong enough to protect her as well. Although, it would be nice to understand her nightmares and fears..._

Loki sighs and shakes his head again, trying to clear out the traitorous voice in his head trying to seed doubt in their relationship. _We have only been seeing each other for three months, and I haven't been the most open with her either, just told her a few memories about Thor, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and my Mother. She has been very forthright when it comes to letting me know where her boundaries are and for once, I want to respect them. But why?_

He stops at the red light and thinks back to their daytime dates when her curly brown hair turned a lighter brown when in the sunlight, her only slightly tanned skin helping to highlight the freckles on her face which frame her green and gold eyes and stretch out across her face so you notice her petite ears. Her thin, long-fingered hands fit her frame perfectly and move excitedly whenever she gets particularly passionate about something.

Then you have her wonderful laugh that makes you want to smile and join her, removing all traces of darkness or discontent out. It is almost as if she is an elven maiden that serves the Sun in all Its brightness, like the mystical ones on the mysterious Alfheim...

A honk breaks Loki out his reverie. Looking up sharply, he goes when he sees the green light, coming to a sudden realization as he parks outside of the Winchester's, well he could say it is his home now that he is officially unofficially part of their family, that stops him in his tracks.

 _I might be in danger of falling in love with Isabella Bane... And I don't care to stop it now that I've begun._

 _How strange._

 **This is the last chapter before the information chapter that should be AT LEAST 3,000 words excluding the authors note and "previously" section. Please try and tell me what you think will happen, if you are confused, and what you would like to see in future chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11- Revelations Part 1

**Here's the Revelation Chapter! Well, part one of it anyway...**

 **This one I've been waiting for... Oh, and you guys as well, can't forget about you guys! ;)**

 **This was about 4,895 total words before I finished it.**

 **Okay, just to let you know, there is mention of some pretty heavy stuff. I will put a warning to where it starts and ends in case you wish to skip it.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and** thephoenixandthedragon4ever **, your questions will be answered in the next chapter, I promise :). Just to make sure, this is happening in 2009, not 2015.**

 **If I have used your name in this story, I apologize as I do not want to offend anyone. If you have this name, it is a coincidence and I hope you are not offended.**

 **Warning: slight cussing and mentions of abandonment, malnutrition, bad recovery from malnutrition, inappropriate touching, the slightest mention of child pornography (not hers, just a brief mention), alludes to rape, as well as mentions of physical, emotional, and mental abuse.**

 _Previously_

 _I might be in danger of falling in love with Isabella Bane... And I don't care to stop it now that I've begun._

 _How strange._

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Friday night; 7:10 P.M**_

"Meeting Isabella tonight?" Dean asks, leaning in the doorway as Loki he looks in the mirror and finishes buttoning up his shirt.

"Yeah, she text me and bumped our evening up to tonight because she had urgent news to tell me apparently." Loki says stoically, not showing his nervousness in anything but his eyes, which meet Dean's .

"I'm sure everything is okay man, although having not been in a solid relationships since your femme fatale set me up with Cas" -Loki rolls his eyes a the 'femme fatale' part but continues listening nonetheless- "I'm sure that she _just_ wants to tell you something. She seems to like you, as hard that may be to believe, and since she hasn't broken it off yet, you are still in the clear."

"How would you know Mr. One-Night-Stand?" Loki scoffs, not trusting his advice in lieu of his own doubts.

"Samantha has been in tons of relationships and he always knows by the early second month and or about 6 dates in if the girl is worth it or not. It's worked well for him; he has Jess now." Dean says with a shrug, walking over to Loki and standing next to him in support. "You've mellowed her out, man. Before she would have dumped your ass after the second date at the latest, but you've been going strong for a few months now. You're in the clear man. You've got this."

"I don't know, the last relationship I was in produced nothing but manipulation, a sense of absolute failure, and a major case of blue ba-"

"Woah man, TMI! I like you and all, but I didn't need to know that. At all." Dean says, jumping away from him and wiping his hands on his jeans as if to rid him of the information. After a few moments of the shenanigans, both boys laugh and bro hug, both appreciating the fellowship they've found.

Finally, after a long moment, Dean says with the look like he's sucking on a sour lemon, "You and your wonderful girlfriend are a really good fit, and you both deserve to have a little happy. So go get her tiger. Just wait a little while, don't want to be such an eager pansy all the damn time you girl."

Loki snorts at the how totally Dean that last sentence is and nods in thanks for Dean words of advice and note of confidence before going downstairs with him to wait another 10-15 minutes so he isn't a "eager pansy". _Ha, after all that petulance and refusal to accept this new twist, I think I'm finally_ w _ith those I can safely say are my family without choking on my own words._

 _This is nice. Having a family that consists of my friends. I wonder if Thor realizes what a gift this is, the dunderhead._

* * *

 _ **Friday night; 7:15 P.M**_

"Alright Thor, we've zeroed in on the location we believe that Loki will be meeting someone named Isabella Bane, who is the person we have reason to believe is the one who sent the pulses." Coulson says from the front seat of the research van. "Nick Fury says that he will be meeting us there in order to fully analyze the threat he says. We'll be getting there in about an hour and fifteen minutes."

Jane and Thor share looks, Thor dressed in semi-normal clothes in order to blend into the crowd. Both are wondering why the head honcho is coming down for a "simple retrieval job", (Coulson's words), and what that means for both prisoner and perpetrator...

However, Thor is not willing to question Coulson or this Nick Fury on the punishment for the person who has his brother captive as they have only aided him in finding his brother. _Oh brother, why have you hidden? It is time to go home and fight the worlds together, be the warriors that Father raised us to be._

"We'll find your brother safe and sound Thor," Jane says, laying a hand on Thor's extremely muscular arm, and squeezing softly. "We get whoever hurt him and then... you can return to Asgard and reunite with your father."

"Yes, it is almost time Miss Foster," Thor rumbles like the very thunder he is ruler over, unconsciously gripping Mjolnir's handle in nervousness at his reunion with his little brother.

"About an hour or so out from Westminster, Kansas and finding your brother Thor." Coulson says cheerfully, "Then you can get some justice."

 _Justice... What a strange concept. One must have done something very wrong to deserve the just punishment of a god and his helpers. Yet, I don't believe that this Isabella Bane wants to hurt my brother. The magic was too pure and almost protective, like how I feel with Jane. I would blast anyone away who tried to hurt Jane and I would be in the name of the emotion these strange Midgardians call love. That's what the magic felt like, protective and really earthly. Almost like the Dark Elves, only their counterpar-_

"Thor, are you alright, you're too silent. Don't be worried, everything will be okay." Jane says, not-so-subtlety leaning on him as she breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Alright Miss Foster, you are right, let us focus on better things like bunnies and other soft fuzzy animals." Thor says with a smile and a happy half shrug at Jane's giggle and continued conversation. He pays the minimum of attention to Jane's talking, responding here and there, most of his attention on the strange lingering thought that there is more than meets the eye with this apparent prisoner-keeping Isabella Bane.

* * *

 _ **Friday** **night;** **7:20 P.M.**_

Isabella makes sure that the dinner she made that her and Loki will be sharing is going to take the allotted one hour and ten minutes, _I might have made too much, but I'm sure everything will be eaten regardless._

 ** _Shadow! Can you stay under the counter and offer silent support?_** Isabella calls out through their bond as Loki could walk in any minute as she flutters around fixing everything is perfect.

 ** _Yes, and calm down Mistress, everything is perfect. You have done a good job appealing to all the senses and creating a calm atmosphere._** Shadow jumps up onto the counter and flicks her tail back and forth as she faces her Mistress, **_Just relax and make sure that you are ready to let go and tell him everything before the sheet hits the fan.. I believe I used that correctly, yes?_**

 ** _I am, and yes you said that correctly_** , Isabella says with a chuckle as she rigorously scrubs the spotless glasses, _**I've spent long enough with that man looming over me and besides, I have a feeling that this is the last night I have before our future relationship could be obliterated and if I am truly in this for the long run, I need to be free and recover as best as I can.**_

 _ **Well, that is very mature of you Mistress.**_ Shadow says, tilting her head to the left and swishing her tail, _**Now please put the glasses down before you break them, they are extremely shiny even by my standards.**_

 _ **Oh, right**_ , Isabella quickly puts them on the table and straightens out already straight plate and silverware arrangements. _**I'm just really nervous and anxious for this to start and be done with that I just... Have to make sure everything is perfect.**_

 _ **Everything is, now sit down and tell me about this newest vision of yours.**_

 _ **Okay, so basically...**_

* * *

 _ **Friday night; 7:25**_

"Hill, how far away are we and Coulson's group from our location?" Fury barks, standing in the center of the S.H.I.E.L.D plane as they plan to land in a secluded field then grab a car to Westminster, Kansas.

"Once we grab the car, we should only be about an hour and five minutes away, and currently, Coulson's car is approximately one hour and five minutes away sir." Maria hill responds, keeping her eyes on the plane's movement and altitude.

Fury nods and turns to a group of soldiers that are specifically trained for retrieval missions, like the one for the Tesseract and later Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and the part of one he sent to New Mexico for that thunder god.

"Alright, once we get there, this should be a difficult retrieval. We believe from our intelligence that this Isabella Bane is armed and dangerous, trained and ready to kill if necessary. Once you have identified where she is in the building called a Pinch of Happy, a bakery, you will look for a clear shot before shooting her with a tranquilizer and then extracting the brother. After you have done that, you will bring the girl to plane and we will question her here as the two beings go back to wherever the hell the came from understand?"

The group nods and salutes Fury, going to the weapons room to gather their supplies and black civilian clothes.

"Let's see if we can't get this son of a bitch on our side, I imagine he could be useful to us." Fury mumbles to himself, the scar on his eye pinching in thought.

* * *

 _ **Friday night; 7:29 P.M**_

Loki knocks lightly on the bakery door, smiling as he sees his little girlfriend flying around like a hummingbird as she flits around the counter and the table she set out for their dinner. He frowns as he sees how loosely her clothes fit her.

 _She's too thin, I need to make sure she eats a little more tonight and during our dates. I'll have to come by more often during lunch and make sure she eats everything._ Loki muses, stepping in and bringing out his usual bouquet of flowers, noticing the vase on the table is empty. _She is expecting her flowers then. Good. I've done something right._

 _"_ May I ask why you are fluttering around in such manner? Are you part hummingbird now or am I missing something?" He teases, catching her around the waist softly and in an easy grip so she can break free if she chooses.

Isabella jumps and smiles softly when she realizes who it is, hugging him in greeting. "You're early."

"Only by a minute or so." He says with a shrug, hugging her back and lacing his hand a little higher than the small of her back. She smiles as she remembers how he's always done that for sake of not overstepping any boundaries. Rather, _her_ boundaries that limit any other type of affection between couples. Her smiles and whole body drops as she remembers why she has those boundaries in the first place.

Misunderstanding her sudden drop in enthusiasm for something he had done himself, he quickly steps back and asks in a slightly concerned voice, "Did I do something wrong? I really didn't mean to."

"No!" Isabella says a bit too loudly, Loki looking at her in slight shock of the change of her usual control. She closes her eyes and shuts her eyes in order to regain control of her highly-raised emotions. "No, you've been so good at everything. Thank you so much. I just need to get some things off my chest before we eat, if you don't mind."

Loki shakes his head, having had some of her banana bread back at the Winchest- _his_ home. "I can wait, don't worry. I'm all ears."

She smiles and grabs his hand, bringing him to the table, sitting across from him after pouring their drinks, taking a deep breathe before starting off. "You know how I suffer from a somewhat mild case Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, right?"

Loki nods, "That's why you go into panic attacks if something reminds you of someone names Cooper?"

Isabella draws in a sharp breath at the name, but nods regardless. "Yes, he was my.. Ex-boyfriend. But that is only part of what I have to tell you."

She looks him dead in the eyes and says, "I'm going to tell you my life story, basically."

 **[For people who do not want to read what I warned about in the author's note. Skip to the end from this point.]**

"There was once a girl born to a very strict and traditional Spanish businessman in the wake of his ascension to the top of the corporate ladder. When he found out his wife, my mother, was expecting twins, he was excited. He could split his business into two eventually bigger and stronger ones, or, if the youngest was a girl, he could negotiate a business merger and expand that way. He was disappointed however, June 21st, 1980." She takes a sip of her drink so she has time to organize her thoughts. Loki has a sinking feeling the girl in question is he bakery owner herself, his fears confirmed by the next sentence.

"I was born first, however, and he was absolutely disgusted. How could his business continue if the firstborn was a girl? Finally, he got an idea. If he could convince the midwife to tell his wife the girl was stillborn and name the boy as the only surviving child and heir to his business, then all his problems would be solved and he would take care of the baby girl.

He bribed the midwife with enough money to shut her up on the details and do as he had told her. He took the baby girl from Spain to a representative American couple who's company he was planning to invest in. He gave them the baby along with promise to support their company and have the husband promoted, as the wife was a housewife." Isabella tenses slightly at this, but continues anyway.

"They agreed, as they were very greedy and ignorant of how badly they were being played. They took the baby girl back to their home in Illinois, and raised her as a practical slave in their household. As soon as she could stand, she was cooking. If she went to school, she was required to fail worse than her idiot "brother" or she would be beaten black and blue and locked in a closet complete with a cot 3 feet long and 3 feet wide.

"At five years old however, I heard of a man who had just moved into the old house down the road. He was single, elderly, and apparently had a collection of exotic animals that were all licensed and the product of generations of domesticated breeding. I went over there whenever my "father" went to work and my "mother" went to gossip with city ladies. I helped him take care of the animals, but felt a deep connection to the pregnant panther. He noticed my preference and encouraged it, all the time watching me for something, I'm not sure what. When the mother had her cubs, he allowed me to pick one.

There were eight of them, all differing in size and color, but all but one shied from me whenever I went near them to pick. One looked at me with these green eyes that had gold flakes, as well as knowledge and wisdom beyond its years, walked up to me and demanded that I pet her. I chose that one. He kept the cub until she was weaned off her mother's milk and asked me to have a name for her in mind.

"I only had one. You see, this cub seemed to always watch from the shadows. Whenever he brothers and sisters were playing with each other, she would always hide and make her move whenever she saw the slightest chance of weakness. Whenever one of the other exotic animals children would play, she would do the same for them. If she sensed a threat to either me or the man, she would pounce and fight until she came out the victor. She was the best friend I could ever have, and the fiercest protector as well."

Isabella shakes her head as she chokes on her next words, her hands clenched tightly in her lap. Loki is shocked at this information for more reasons than one, but jumps into action when he see how troubled his little girlfriend is.

He brings his chair so he is sitting next to her, gently unclenching her hands and taking one in his, squeezing it softly in encouragement to continue if she wants. After a moment, she squeezes back and clears her throat, continuing.

"I managed to last until I was eight years old, whenever I started to develop in certain areas. My "father" started to notice and started to... explore those changes. It-it was horrible. At first, it was only a few light brushes here and there, but it gradually got to full on touches and groping whenever my "mother" was not there. I was 12 at the time. That was also the time frame that I started to develop elemental... powers of sorts."

Isabella pauses slightly, gauging Loki's reaction.

Loki frowns to himself, thinking, _That can't be possible, the only ones who have such an elemental power are the Light Elves, and they haven't left their home of Alfheim for centuries. Nobody has gone in or out, for Odin's sake, the whole planet has been isolated until about thirty years ago_ _. Wait, that's not possible, unless... No, it can't be._

He is shaken out of his thoughts at Isa's quiet cough, having resorted to biting her lip and thinking that the whole sharing and caring thing was a big mistake. Loki nods and shoves the thought out of the way so he can focus on the matter at hand; learning about his almost four-month girlfriend's past.

"I had always had a strange kinship to plants and the earth, but when I was hiding in a tree whenever my "family" went to the park, my "brother" came looking for me. I prayed and prayed that the tree would protect me, and it did. The branches thick with leaves shifted to cover me completely. I started to explore more, taking more trips to the library and finding out about flower meanings and how to cultivate which ones in different conditions.

"The researching was where I first found out about of the idea of emancipation. Now, Illinois does not allow a child to become emancipated from their parents until they are 16 and can support themselves without their parents help, so I left home as soon as I could and hunted for a low-key job in the closest city."

She stops to make sure Loki is with her so far, encouraged by his nod to continue, doing so a bit more confidently.

"I found a job in a flower shop after a man named Kerwyn took me in. He listened to my story and believed me, even helped me start my emancipation case together as well as starting to educate me in how to control my newfound powers as he claimed that he was a teacher of those with special gifts. He started paying me minimum wage and had me pay rent in a room in his own house.

He enrolled me in a good school after going and talking to my "parents" into giving them partial control over me, which he used as evidence in the emancipation suit. He also taught me many languages and how to shield my emotions from my face and bearing."

Loki can't believe his ears as he tries to process the information when Isabella pauses again to sip her drink, her hands shaking as she prepares for the worst part.

"I eventually got full emancipation after four months. To convince the couple to let complete control of me, Kerwyn had to give away $5,000 of his retirement fund so the couple wouldn't put up a fuss. After going to college and getting my law degree as well as business degree in 6 years, I decided to get revenge. I researched them until I found evidence of bribery and fraud, as well as several other cases of abuse and even child pornography. I was 24 by the time the trial ended. I got the money and then some back for him and he was able to retire, letting me take over control of the flower shop. By that time, I had excellent control over the all the elements; Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Shadow and Light.

"It was about a year later that I met Cooper Jones. He was a successful businessman with his fingers in a lot of pies. At first, he was nice and charming. He opened doors for me, defended my shyness, and was an overall good guy. Or so I thought. After the first week did not yield any willingness to jump right into bed with him, he took what he wanted... Quite forcefully."

Isabella has to stop there as the tears running down her face help to prevent her from speaking any further, her shoulders shaking in sobs. Loki, unable to handle her tears and story, brings her into his lap and holds her tight, feeling himself start to feel an aching sadness for the wonderful girl who has been through too much.

She clutches his shirt in her fists as she tries to regain control. After a moment, she stills her sobs and straightens up, wiggling slightly to indicate she wants to go back into her chair. Loki acquits and gently places her back into her chair.

"A-after that happened, he started to stop being so charming. He threatened to beat me into submission if I didn't follow his every command. I couldn't fight back no matter what I did. First it was letting my friends believe that I hated them, all of them except for Samantha who stuck to my side, but was silent about her support. Then he forced me to leave Kerwyn and my job at the flower shop, which was the hardest part. I couldn't use my powers without having to explain everything, and I actually cared too much to hurt him at the time. After that, I had to stick to only using my powers in the flower shop, much to his disapproval and anger.

"Actually, on what turned out to be my last day at the flower, I helped out a man who was getting flowers for his late wife. I put together a bouquet of.. no, yes, a pink and white Carnation, two Forget-Me-Nots, a gardenia, a Heather, a Jasmine, a Larkspur, a Lilac, a red Rose, a yellow Tulip, and a Wisteria."

Loki freezes, although he knew the story, this just helped him connect the dots and send him into roller coaster of emotions. Strange how that simple bouquet of flowers was enough to cement everything his bakery owner had said and make it real.

Isabella continues, noticing his sudden tensing, filing the information away for later, "After becoming his own little housewife, I started to research more and more about my family tree after I ended up in the hospital for the first time and my blood type was completely different than theirs. I visited my "parents" and promised to get them a shorter sentence if they gave me the information I needed. That was when I found out that I was born to a successful businessman and had a younger twin brother, named Sebastian."

Isabella takes a last sip of her drink and shows him the picture she has of her brother, Loki nodded and noticing the differences and similarities of the siblings, particularly the brown hair she has and the black hair he has; the eye color difference she has green and gold and he has blue; the facial structure being completely different as well, hers being more regal and his plainer, not as sharp.

"I contacted him and we talked about what had happened in the years we had been apart. I was 27 at the time. I knew that I was in a bad place and it was only getting worse, so I told him. Sebastian didn't believe me. He said that he had met Cooper, and he would never do such a thing. Cooper had started drinking and smoking, which lead to him being ever more possessive and abusive than ever. He started beating me for the slightest thing and there was nothing I could do about it. My last hope of escape didn't believe me and I had no friends. Only Cooper.

"Finally, he had come home high and drunk, accusing me of cheating on him with a business friend of his. He beat me with everything he could reach which happened to be a glass vase, a chair, and a knife. I was almost dead, bleeding on the floor when I heard Sebastian on the phone telling me to hold on as he called an ambulance. The neighbor had heard from her yard, is what the police said, but I knew it was Shadow. She had saved my life by going to the door and making the neighbor see what was being done to me."

Isabella pauses for a minute as she wiped away the tears that started trailing down again, these of release and the start of finally healing completely as she lets everything out.

Loki is silent, thoughtful, and supportive, knowing this is good for her and not being scared away in the slightest, instead feeling protective and more in love than ever for how strong she is despite everything thrown in her face.

"I spent about 9 months recovering, and another month regaining my strength back, but Shadow and the elements helped me. I have no scars except for the ones in my mind."

That last sentence is clearly a lie as she almost never goes sleeveless and Loki knows she's lying because he has seen a couple on her shoulder and hip. Letting it slide, he refocuses on her words.

"I moved here and started over. Kerwyn helped me get the bakery started and I reunited with my old friend Samantha who had realized something was wrong and had tried to help me. And that's about it."

 **[End of heavy stuff, if you have skipped, sorry for making this so short, but it had to be done]**

When she finishes, there is a heavy silence between the two. Loki has his forehead in his hands as he processes the information, making connections and feeling anger, sadness, protectiveness, surprise, and so many others with each new realization.

Isabella shakes and wipes her tears, fixing her appearance so she doesn't look as if she's been crying and waits for him to say something.

After a long moment, Loki straightens up and starts, "You are the most-"

"Freeze! Put your hands where I can see you and you will not get shot. I repeat, put your hands up and you will not get shot!"

The couple freezes as they hear the men shout and the cocking of the guns. Both share a look, Loki's confused and Isabella resigned.

Slowly, she gets up with her hands raised to prove she won't lunge for any weapons. She walks slowly to the door and opens it, calling out, "Officers, would you like to come in and join us for our meal?"

 **There you go, part one of the Revelation Chapter. Please let me know if you have any questions,** thephoenixandthedragon4ever **, I promise you will get your answer to your review question will be in the next chapter.**

 **Like I said last chapter, please let me know if there's anything you want to see from this couple and any others, or if you have any questions about anything, just let me know by reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12- Revelations Part 2

**Here is Part 2... So sorry for the extended wait. I hope you enjoy and don't be shy to tell me what you think.**

 _Previously_

 _The couple freezes as they hear the men shout and the cocking of the guns. Both share a look, Loki's confused and Isabella resigned._

 _Slowly, she gets up with her hands raised to prove she won't lunge for any weapons. She walks slowly to the door and opens it, calling out, "Officers, would you like to come in and join us for our meal?"_

 **Chapter 12**

"What did she say?" Fury hisses at Hill, the whole retrieval unit confused as to what is going on.

"I believe that she asked if we wanted to have dinner, sir?" Hill responds, as Isabella calls out again.

"I just figured since you all have been traveling for about an hour and a half, roughly, and most likely without food. I made more than we could eat which I tend to do when I get nervous. So Fury, would you and your groups like to come in?"

"I wonder what she made, she seems like a competent cook." Hill wonders, Fury giving her a disbelieving look. "I'm just saying, we never seem to stop and enjoy a home cooked meal, always take-out or dried rations and even then those taste like they've have been their for months."

Fury growls at that, more angry because he agrees, calling the retrieval unit off and telling Coulson to let Thor and the girl go in. He shrugs into his overly-dramatic black trench coat and makes his way to the bakery door.

* * *

Upon seeing so many people coming in, especially his brother and what he presumes to be Thor's little girlfriend, Loki stands slightly behind his girlfriend in a protective stance. She notices and flashes his a reassuring smile, inviting the team in and waiting until they are seated to say, "Loki, would you mind too terribly coming into the kitchen with me to get the food, more plates and more silverware?"

He nods after shooting the team an assessing look, everyone but Isabella jumping slightly when Shadow pops out from beneath the counter. Isabella rolls her eyes when Shadow jumps onto the counter, flicking her tail back and forth as she looks over the room with cold, calculating eyes that seem to glow an eerie green. The whole S.H.I.E.L.D team shifts in their seat when the gaze passes over them, much to their chagrin as Shadow is a CAT, a rather slim and sleek one at that, not a giant monster ready to murder them... Although, it is looking like a possibility by the way she's looking at them.

"You know, I _can_ handle myself sometimes you know? You don't have to be the Mama Bear to my cub." Isabella breaks in, her voice amused. Shadow just turns and tilts her head to the side in a blatant sign of disbelief. Fury, Thor and the rest of the gang look at the bakery owner as if she is absolutely crazy, Loki just smirk slightly having heard something similar before. Isabella pats Shadow's head then goes to the kitchen.

Shadow returns to reducing the S.H.I.E.L.D members into guilty teenagers once again as Isabella and Loki get the food.

* * *

"Do you know why they're here? You didn't seem surprised when they showed up threatening to shoot you." Loki whispers so the others can't hear as the bakery doors aren't the thickest wood around.

"They think I'm holding you captive and beating your secrets out of you as well as trying to recruit me to their special little band of superheroes. They also want to recruit you as they think you and Thor are very close, especially because Thor has no idea that you have dark feelings towards him." Isa says nonchalantly, bending to remove the heavy roast out of the oven and getting some of the dough she made earlier that day out of the fridge to cook.

Loki is absolutely blown away by this new bit of information, running it over in his head for a moment before nodding at the plan, confused to how she got the information, and nervous that she knows that he is a god. "How do you know that? And how did they find you?"

"That you're a god, or why S.H.I.E.L.D wants us to join their club?" She turns to look at his face and nods in understanding as she senses the turmoil in him. "Ah, I am disappointed that you didn't tell me you were a god, but I understand that you wanted to leave them behind, so I get it and don't blame you for keeping that from me. Plus, I kept a lot of things from you as well, so call us even. S.H.I.E.L.D wants us, one because we have powers beyond the normal, and I know that because I hacked into their database with Charlie, because why not? They found me because I was sending out protection charms for... Someone, and did not take enough care to cover my tracks."

He nods at that and helps her separate the food onto plates and makes more coffee. Both move around the kitchen and each other as if they have been doing it their whole lives, little affectionate touches being passed back and forth whenever they cross paths.

It is truly a domesticate scene.

A group of more-powerful-than-government officials trained in arts used to cause harm, shooting moving figures, and varying forms of technological advancement being scared out of their minds by a domesticated panther after trying to open fire on two individuals almost completely starting to fall in love.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, more for the bread, Isabella and Loki bring out the food; Isabella serving the food and Loki handing out drinks with a blank face so as to not give away what he knows. He also avoids Thor's gaze when he hands him coffee, grimacing at the effect the caffeine might have on him.

Once done, Loki sits in the booth by the counter and eats his own food, Isabella joining Shadow on the counter with a full plate made by Loki and cup of black coffee with honey. Everyone eats and moans at the first bite, digging in with deep satisfaction. Isabella smiles and struggles to eat her own full plate, having a small stomach and appetite from her abuse at the hands of her "parents", better known as abusers.

"So, Fury, what do you want with me and why do you want me to join S.H.I.E.L.D so badly that you would take me into custody and try your hardest to "rewire" my "evilness"?" Isa says, hiding a smirk behind her coffee cup rim when Fury chokes on his coffee.

"How do you know about that?" He growls out roughly after having a coughing fit to remove the coffee from his breathing tube.

"Well, it's not like you're very subtle." Isabella snorts, jumping down from the counter and getting the dirty plates on a tray from the very full team.

"Subtle? What would you know about subtle? You sent off an entire field of satellites with a single pulse. You also left a paper trail the size of the Grand Canyon that made it very easy to track you from Illinois, strangely enough."

"I've been using my power since I was around 12 years old and I am now 29 years old. I like to believe I know a thing or two about being subtle if you didn't detect something was up for 17 years." She says with clear amusement in her voice, obviously finding the whole situation quite funny. "Besides, if I didn't have a paper trail, it would seem that I had something to hide, which I don't."

"Besides the supernatural powers and panther."

"Yes, but everyone who's ever met me knows that I have a panther, named Shadow by the way. And I have a license for her, so my having her is not illegal. Or hidden." Isabella says with a shrug, carrying the dishes to the kitchen and putting them in the dishwasher that is rarely used. Shadow growls slightly at Fury, then makes a huffing sound to represent her laughter when he flinches away.

When she comes back, she rejoins her panther who leans into her touch. Swinging her legs, she asks Fury, "Anything else you wish to know before you decide to either blow me up, convince me you have my best interests at heart and manipulate my senses of humanity into helping you, or knock me out for about an hour and a half so you can take and hold me on your plane until I wake up and cooperate with you. You might also run blood tests to see where my powers come from and if you can transmit them to anyone else, and no you can't, it can only be passed on through genetics, strangely enough."

Everyone is completely silent as Fury tries to regain his bearings from having his three ways of recruiting members revealed by a slip of a girl who is not what he expected her to be. Finally getting his equilibrium back, he says, "So you'll let him go?"

"He was never under my control to begin with." She shrugs, drinking her coffee again.

"Not in the way you believe anyway" Loki interjects, giving Isabella a smile and has a slight twinkle in his eyes that reveal a message of his feelings for her. She inclines her head and gives him a similar look before looking back at Fury with a cool gaze, her eyebrow raised as she expects more protestations.

He stays silent, glaring at her before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Thor, however, has much to say. "So you will let him go so we can go home and be reunited with Father?"

Isabella rolls her eyes and repeats, "He was never under my control to begin with, Thunder God. And if he wants to go home, he can, that is completely up to him, not you."

"Well then brother, we shall go to the portal spot and go home. I have Mjolnir, thus solving my mission, and you have solved your by now I suppose, so we can go now."

"I don't want to _brother_ , and I can't have solved a mission that I do no know." Loki says, standing up and walking toward Isabella, standing a few steps away from her and crossing his arms.

"Brother, it is our duty to go back home and protect Father while he rests and take care of his kingdom for him. Nothing is more important than family, you have to know that by now." Thor rumbles, coming and standing chest to chest with Loki, only an inch taller.

"No Thor, it is _your_ duty to go and replace _Father_ as king, not mine. I am not his son, I am just the lesser brother of the mighty Thor, the one who is perfect in everything. You had nothing to worry about, you were the one who had his love and affection your whole life, I had only his derision and disappointment. So forgive me if I'm not rushing to go back to where I'm not wanted." Loki snarls loudly, his whole bearing tensing as he prepares for a fight.

Isabella softly grabs his arm and tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Calm down, it is best to not make a scene right now. Just wait a moment while I get rid of the rest, go to the kitchen and try not to break anything please."

He nods tersely, motioning for Thor to follow him, which he does. Isabella tells Fury, "Fury, you need to leave now unless you want to get caught in a sibling rivalry on steroids. This might get nasty, so I suggest that you go back to your plane and figure out a new game plan, or find your next groupie because until they solve their problems, you won't get either of them."

Fury tries to argue but Shadow growls out her disapproval at his resistance, him flinching again at the fierce growl that was made to scare off larger and more dangerous predators. He acquits, whistling for his team to follow him, which they do.

Jane gets up to follow them but Isabella stops her, "No, Jane Foster, you stay."

Jane hesitantly stays where she is, unsure as to what use she will be, a non-magical person, against a godly sibling feud. However, she is swayed by the dominance and surety this... woman presents in her bearing and tone. She stays and mouths to her friend, _Talk to you later, promise._

 _"_ Miss Foster, come with me please, I'm afraid the boys can't wait much longer before they burst." Isa says with a roll of her eyes at the childish actions these grown gods are displaying, Jane nodding in hesitant agreement. "I'm Isabella Bane by the way, and this is Shadow, my familiar."

"Familiar? Is she a channel for your magic or is she the cause of it? What kind of magic do you have anyway and how do you have control over it for 17 years?" Jane blurts out, immediately blushing afterwards but not backing down in her astrophysicist's curiosity.

Isa laughs softly at the rapid fire questions, explaining as they get to the kitchen, "Yes she is my familiar; a familiar is similar to what they were in Medieval Times, spirit or entities that helped with magic. Shadow has much magical knowledge that was passed from her mother who got it from her mother and so on so forth. She provides a focus, advice, and companionship. She is tied to my soul and will live as long as I do. I possess elemental powers; Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Shadow and Light.

Due to my training, I was able to expand my abilities and express degrees of control over them. When my emotions run high, I tend to burst out with them. If I need to recover from low magic or fatal wounds, placing me in an area surrounded by the elements is a boost for my healing. Does that answer your questions?"

Jane nods and blushes a deeper red, eyeing Shadow who huffs her laughter again and follows them to the kitchen where she stands guard for any stray sparks, from Thor specifically.

* * *

Thor and Loki are glaring daggers at each other, Thor adjusting and readjusting his hold on Mjolnir. Both are angry at the other, only for different reasons.

Thor is angry because he cannot believe that his brother would throw away their brotherhood and history away. Their Father had done everything for them, so why cannot Loki see that? And where does he get the idea that he is inferior to himself? He may not be as strong, but he is still a competent warrior. Their time apart was nice, but Thor longs for his brother and his quips and quirks. So, since Thor misses Loki, Loki must miss Thor, so why can't they go home and fight the worlds together, as a family?

Loki is angry because of years and years of resentment piled up in his system with no way to purge it. Sure, he talked a little about it with Isabella, but there can only be so much talking about someone and they cannot hear you. Ever since he displayed more of his Mother's talents for magic and not his Father's for fighting, Odin had been disappointed and displayed his preference for Thor. Of course, as a young child, he worked as hard as he could to regain the favor he had no idea how he lost. Then Thor had to turn out to be the perfect obedient son who followed every order and couldn't think of a plan to save his life. Literally. Finally getting the chance to get it off his chest was exhilarating.

Both consumed by their anger and thoughts, neither notices the ladies come in until Isabella coughs to get their attention. The brother turn towards her in unison, regaining awareness of their surroundings. She gestures to two stools for them, sitting on the counter by the sink, closest to Loki. Jane gets a chair from the main eatery and sits closer to Thor.

All are silent for a second as the anger cools down to a point where rationality can kick in and the brothers can speak calmly without raising their voices. Their girlfriends stay beyond them in order for the men to understand that their feud is supported if unnecessary.

Finally, Isabella intones with a voice that brooks no argument, "Alright, this is how this discussion is going to happen: Loki will speak first about whatever he needs to _without interruption_ , then Thor will respond to Loki's concerns and explain his own _without interruption._ Have I made myself clear?"

Both nod, ready to have at each other. Isabella whispers to Loki, "Get everything off your chest, but do try and be calm about it, alright?" Loki looks back at her and smiles slightly, squeezing her knee gently before beginning his speech.

"When we were growing, almost all I heard was 'Why aren't you more like Thor? He is tall and muscular, a true leader. And what can you do? Go poof?' Once Father found out that I was of a slighter build and more interested in cultivating my magic instead of defeating foes that were absolutely not a threat to us, he practically disowned me. I can't count how many times I skipped out on a battle and stayed in the library only to see his disappointed face at dinner. I felt... Isolated from him, and you had all his affections.

You had the girls, the friends, even Mother, my best supporter and teacher, compared me to you. And you had no idea! You just went along, treating me like the little brother, forcing you friends to be my friends and insisting that we were brothers. How can we be when you were the mighty Thor and I was just a speck on the bottom of your shoe?"

Isabella covers her mouth with her hand, her heart going out for her boyfriend. A tear slips from her face as she thinks about how worthless he must have felt and the relief he had when he found people who didn't compare him to not only his brother, but no one else. She sniffles and wipes the tear away, trying hard not to hug the life out of him. **(A/N, as we all want to *sigh*)**

Loki looks at her and grabs her other hand, placing it on his shoulder and placing his hand on top of hers. He returns his gaze back to a gob smacked Thor.

Thor flounders for a minute, then says to Loki, "Brother, Father did not mean that. He loves both of us, you have to believe that. He just wants to make sure that you are strong enough to be a leader for Asgard-"

Loki snorts and looks away, incredulous at the fact that Thor still believes that after all that he just said. Isabella squeezes his shoulder, glaring at Thor and raising an eyebrow, prompting him to try again.

"Brother, simply because you are smaller than me does not mean you are inferior. It simply means you have to eat more and buck up in order to be what Father wants. And you can do all that when we go home. Where we can fight the worlds together and be like we were; together as family. Family is what is important and you are my family, I could never hurt you. Despite what you my believe, I believe that you are a competent soldier. One that I can count on to fight beside me. So can we go home? Father needs us now that we have completed our missions."

"Were you not listening? I don't know what your mission was, so how can I go home?" Loki snarls, frustrated that Thor just _doesn't get it_. Any of it.

"How do you not know what your mission is? Where is your staff?" Thor says frantically, his grip on Mjolnir tightening and sparks beginning to travel along the length of the hammer.

"Odin still has it on Asgard, and all I know is that I was sent here to find something. There's a urgent need to find something, and I don't think it's an object. Sometimes I'll have a dream of someone calling me, urging me to look within myself where I'll find what I need to go home." Loki says, running a hand through his hair in frustration at not solving the riddle more than his prevention from going home.

"Then we can't go home." Thor says, crumpling in defeat.

"I don't believe I want to go home Thor." Loki says after a long moment of contemplation. Isabella freezes up and looks at him, a tentative question in her eyes. He inclines his head, a smile coming onto his face without his knowledge.

Thor notices the exchange and narrows his eyes, putting some dots together and shoving others away. "Is it because of her? Do you want to neglect your duty to our Father for her? A girl you barely know who has a pet cat and makes good food? Actually, I can see why you want to stay now, never mind. I still think we should go home though."

"I will when it's time Thor, now is not that time." Loki sighs, exhausted by the emotional conversation he had. _I'm never having another "heart-to-heart" again, they just make me want to sleep and feel the sudden urge of growing lady parts. Yes, no more._

There's a long moment of silence as everyone digests what has been said and happened that day. Isabella breaks the silence when she turns to Loki and crosses her arms in a fake pout.

"Loki, why did you never tell you stayed for my food? Even your brother knows. That just hurts me." Loki huffs his laughter and shrugs his shoulders, "If I said something, you wouldn't cook for me."

Thor barks a laugh, then gets up, Jane following his lead, her curiosity growing but knowing that now is not the right time to ask questions.

"Well brother, I suppose this is goodbye for now." Thor says to Loki, his expression like a kicked puppy.

"Yes, it is. And I will see you at home someday." Loki says gruffly. They shake hands and Loki watches as Thor leaves, possibly for forever.

 **There we go! Part 2 completed and how will the story continue? You tell me.**

thephoenixandthedragon4ever **, I hope this chapter answered your questions and if anyone has questions, don't hesitate to ask. I want this to be b** **oth mysterious and clear, if that makes sense :)**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13- The Wincester Clan

**Chapter 13! How about that...**

thephoenixandthedragon4ever **, to answer your question, Loki doesn't know that he is a Frost Giant. He was kicked out before he could learn the information. But don't worry, he'll find out.**

 **Thanks SO MUCH for the questions and reviews guys! And for following the story, 13 so far!**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and questions are always welcome.. As is constructive criticism.**

 _Previously_

 _"Well brother, I suppose this is goodbye for now." Thor says to Loki, his expression like a kicked puppy._

 _"Yes, it is. And I will see you at home someday." Loki says gruffly. They shake hands and Loki watches as Thor leaves, possibly for forever._

 **Chapter 13**

The door has been closed for several minutes and Loki is still standing there, going through the memories of his time in Asgard with his brother and feeling sad that that part of his life is ending, yet happy at finally cutting ties and living free of everyone who thought they knew him and becoming his own person. Isabella comes and stands next to him, lightly placing her arm next to his as she silently gives him her support.

It takes a few minutes still, but eventually Loki sighs out the last shackle tying him to Asgard. He turn to Isabella and says softly, "I'm sorry that you had to witness that, I hadn't planned for you to meet him so soon."

Isa flushes slightly as his words sink in, asking softly, "You wanted me to meet him?"

Floundering slightly, Loki thinks back on his words and nods, "Of course, we are dating and isn't 'meeting the family' part of the dating process?"

"Only if the relationship is going down the long-term road." Isabella says, looking down, her flush spreading from her face to her ears now.

Loki grasps her chin and lifts her head so they are eye-to-eye, asking softly as he leans in, "Are we not, girlfriend?"

Isabella nods, stuttering out as her happiness momentarily overtakes her, "Y-yes, w-we are, boy-boyfriend."

"Good." Loki murmurs, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss, his arms going loosely around her waist as her arms wrap around his neck. This kiss reinforces the steadily strengthening bond between these two totally different, yet scarily similar, people who managed to find each other and stay together.

Shadow observes the two and slips out of the kitchen, allowing the couple their privacy. She is pleased that the godling has decided to take her Mistress's past and use it as ammunition to give her a better, happier future. She just hopes he doesn't screw it up.

* * *

 _ **The next Friday; Winchester Movie Night, 7:00**_

"Hey Lucy, when is your girlfriend coming? We're almost done with the food." Dean calls from the kitchen as he finishes frying up the burgers, some with cheese, the lettuce, tomato, pickles and a few other things having been chopped up. There is bacon frying in another pan for the burgers as well. Loki and Sam are preparing the selection of movies/TV shows which are, _Star Trek_ : _The Original Series_ _,_ _Harry Potter,_ (1-6), and _Lord of the Rings_.

"She'll be here in a couple more minutes, she had to finish up some paperwork for the bakery shipment coming in tomorrow afternoon." Loki calls, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah Dean, get off his back, she'll get here when she gets here; don't worry, you'll still get to eat." Charlie scolds, putting the many bags of popped popcorn into 3 large bowls, one for each couch. Dean grunts his response.

The burgers are done and everyone is situated on the three couches by the time Isabella's car rolls into the driveway. Loki smiles, a bit relieved, and shoots Dean a warning look to play nice. Dean pulls a face at being the one he shoots a glare to but nods, Cas rolling his eyes and whispering something in Dean's ear.

Loki looks away from the couple, opening the door for Isabella. He smiles and looks her up and down, a bit confused at her attire.

Isabella looks as well, twisting her mouth into a knowing grimace at her teal sheath dress that has a white and black pattern on the sides that accentuate her tiny waist and ends an inch above the knee, 4.5 inch nude heels that make her legs look a mile long, a few gold bracelets on her right wrist, a thin gold chain around her neck, and small-ish gold hoops. In her hands is a bag that contains extra clothes so she can change.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I just got out of a meeting concerning the next shipment of dairy and dry goods. It lasted longer than necessary, but what can you expect from men who think they know everything. Do you mind too terribly if I change out of this?" Isabella says in a rush, looking tired and ready to get out of her business meeting clothes.

"Of course, let me show you to the bathroom." Loki says, wrapping a hand around her waist, "I hope you're hungry, we made a lot of food. We even got some soda and water for you because you can't drink beer."

"Thank you," She says, still having to tiptoe to kiss his cheek, just not as much. They talk a little more as Loki shows her where the upstairs bathroom is.

Charlie whistles slightly from next to Bobby on the 3-people couch left of the TV, saying once the couple is out of earshot, "No matter what you may think of her, she sure knows how to dress. I wonder if she can help me pick out something for this uptight, important people conference Gilda is dragging me to next week."

Jessica, Sam's girlfriend, nods in agreement from the center couch that seats 4 comfortably, "I know, we need to drag her shopping with us soon."

Sam rolls his eyes and nudges his girlfriend gently, "Spending your whole paycheck in the process."

Jess shoves him playfully in return and says seriously, "Some things just need to be done."

Loki comes back into the living room, sitting in his previous spot by Sam and Jess, telling them, "She should be right out. I told her the selection and she wants to start with Harry Potter."

The group has a ripple of agreement, getting things ready with much teasing and shoving. The food is being distributed when Isabella bounces down the stairs in a sleeveless dark turquoise collared shirt, light wash jeans and tan Bobs that have memory foam.

Loki smiles at her and gestures her to come and grab what she wants from the formidable feast spread out on the kitchen table: Burgers, some with cheese, bacon on the side, Nachos on two huge plates, 3 different types of chips, many packages of red vines and chocolate candies, three bowls of popcorn, and an array of beers, sodas and water in the cooler to the right of the table.

She looks on with wide eyes, whispering to him, "I don't think I'll be able to eat so much."

Loki squeezes her shoulder reassuringly, "Eat what you can, and a little more. Don't worry, these people have bottomless stomachs, all the food will be eaten."

"Alright, thank you." She says, getting on her very tiptoes to kiss his cheek, going with him to get some food.

* * *

Once everyone has their food and is seated, Sam presses the play button for the first movie. Isabella cuddles close to Loki, working her way through her burger slowly as they watch the movies.

She puts the half-eaten burger on the table, unable to eat anymore. Loki looks worriedly at her, silently asking if she feels alright, to which she nods and mouths, 'Too heavy for me.'

He nods in understanding, a bit worried at how much- rather, how little- she is eating. She started to eat more leading up to that evening where she told him her history, but that quickly went downhill afterwards. He is actively trying to get her to eat more, but it doesn't seem to be working.

The first movie ends without Isabella picking up her half-burger. Loki frowns slightly and looks at her, asking softly, "Are you okay? You're not eating as much."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not hungry." She insists, smiling reassuringly, although that falls a little flat.

The god's frown deepens, then gets up from the couch and takes her hand. She follows him, grabbing their plates so it looks like they are going to get more food.

"What happened at the meeting? You look exhausted, you're not eating, which I've noticed is due more to stress rather than habit, and haven't said anything the whole movie. Harry Potter is the series where you point out the mistakes and what's missing from the book." Loki says, seating her on a kitchen chair and sitting across from her, her hands in his.

Isa sighs slightly, running a hand through her hair, then remembers she has it up and smoothes it down instead. "The company where I get the dairy and dry goods for the bakery has a new manager that is a completely horrible. He questions every decision I made and had the audacity to change my order to his "better one". To add to that, he was constantly trying to get my personal number and a day during the week that we could discuss "business". It was absolutely horrendous."

"But that's not all, right?" Loki says, squeezing her hands softly, both not noticing the family meeting outside the door of the kitchen listening to their conversation.

"No, he-he also said that if I didn't listen to his "advice" then he would cut ties with me and my business. Their business is the only one that can provide everything that I need in the timely manner that I need it. I have to make the order every 3 weeks because if not, then the materials don't get used and it's a waste of resources and money. It's quite frustrating." Isabella says, looking down at their hands and biting her lip.

"Well, you know that you could always threaten to sue." Sam comments from the doorway, the couple jumping slightly, Isabella's shirt moving away from her shoulder to reveal the puckered skin which means a scar.

"I don't exactly know a lawyer who would take this lost cause." Isa says derisively, turning to face the family, crossing her legs.

"I'll take it," Sam shrugs, "Besides, this guy sounds like a spineless coward, so the threat of the law for threatening in the name of the company is bound to get him scared off."

"Well, thank you Sam. I appreciate you offering to do that for me." Isabella says with a shy smile.

Sam shrugs, "You're family, and family sticks up for family."

"Yup, look at what they did for me. I helped them out a couple of times when Dick Roman was on a bloodthirsty rampage for companies and they helped me get out a sticky situation when Roman found out I hacked into their files." Charlie pipes up, then asks, "Why do you have a scar on your shoulder?"

Shocked, Isabella checks to see if it's showing and grimaces. Bobby says gruffly, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to Isabella."

"You know her full history?" Loki asks, startled at that.

"Of course, ya idjit. Who do you think helped her come here?" Bobby intones with a 'duh' expression on his face.

"Are we missing something here?" Dean asks, everyone but Isabella, Loki and Bobby confused.

The three share a look, communicating silently which annoy the other 5 members of the clan. Isabella sighs and says, "Alright, alright, I'll tell you. The scar came from my ex-boyfriend after a particularly bad beating session. I was hospitalized and have more scars on my back and front torso, and one on my left upper thigh. Bobby had seen a news clip of my attack as he was in Illinois at the time for a car convention. He told the nurse he was my uncle and got me out of the hospital whenever I was released. He brought me to my brother's in Missouri where I explained everything to him and Samantha. We parted ways after that until my ex found out I was in Missouri and tracked me down. I fled to here where Bobby set me up with a place. I got settled in and built my bakery. The rest if history."

The group is stunned by this information, both Bobby's intervention and the seemingly-perfect Isabella Bane having such a violent past.

Dean says with finality after a long while, "He won't be the only one helping you now. Welcome to the Winchester clan."

The group nods in agreement, Isabella smiling gratefully at them, some of the weight of her troubles and worries lifting from her shoulders.

After a too-long moment basking in the sense of family, Dean coughs and says, "No more chick-flick moments, I already feel like I'm should be in a dress with long hair like Sammy's. Let's go watch something violent and drink a ton of beer."

The group laughs and agrees, all moving back into the living room where they watch the Godfather movies. Isabella curls up with Loki and falls asleep during the 3rd one thinking, _It's so nice to be home._

 **There it 'tis! Isabella's part of the Winchester Clan and it seems like Loki's rid of Asgard forever.**

 **Or is he?**

 **Tell me what you think, theories about what will happen to him, and most especially what you want to see in later chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14- Christmas time is here

**Here is Chapter 14 and about six months into Isabella and Loki's relationship. All your comments have been lovely and please continue to ask questions and tell me what you think.**

thephoenizandthedragon4ever **, I thought about that actually and am thinking about it. I need to sew up a few holes and put more details into my broad plan for this story. Thanks for your comment and for reading :)**

 **On with the chapter!**

 _Previously_

 _After a too-long moment basking in the sense of family, Dean coughs and says, "No more chick-flick moments, I already feel like I'm should be in a dress with long hair like Sammy's. Let's go watch something violent and drink a ton of beer."_

 _The group laughs and agrees, all moving back into the living room where they watch the Godfather movies. Isabella curls up with Loki and falls asleep during the 3rd one thinking, It's so nice to be home._

 **Chapter 14**

Weeks then months pass by until December rolls around. The couple have become closer and closer each day, developing a little schedule of doing little things for each other completely unknown to them and entirely hilarious to everyone around them. Loki always brings lunch and forces Isabella to eat more and more each meal, hoping to create a habit. In turn, Isabella provides him with his breakfast muffin and coffee. She also brings in different baked treats to the weekly movie night and family dinners she now attends.

Now, it's two weeks until Christmas and that finds Isabella, Charlie, and Jessica at the mall shopping for the Christmas dinner and of course buying the gifts. The girls settle with their bags down by their sides and their trays on a table at the food court, waiting for the boys to join them from their own shopping.

"I can't believe that dress was $500 dollars! It looked absolutely ridiculous with that huge bulbous fabric around the neck, and the puffed sleeves going to the wrist. Plus it was way too thin for the 40 degree weather out here, even with a heavy coat." Isabella scoffs, taking a sip of her Arnold Palmer, (half-tea, half-lemonade). "It's not fashionable at all"

"Says the one who looks like they walked off a fashion catalogue all the time." Jess says, rolling her eyes and nudging Charlie as she gestures to Isabella's outfit. "I mean, look at you."

"Ugh, I know. You always look so well put together. It sucks." Charlie agrees. Isabella looks down at her outfit of an off-white sweater with a black heart pattern, black wool pants, brown boots with the outside leather folded over, a maroon scarf, silver feather necklace on a long chain underneath the scarf, and a brown purse which her black Belstaff coat is hanging from. Her brown her is less curly and more wavy underneath the maroon beanie she's wearing, flowing down to her waist.

"I literally put this together this morning when I woke up late for the bakery." She mumbles, smiling sheepishly at the twin groans from the girls. "I'm sorry?"

"You should be." Jess pouts, poking at her grilled chicken and strawberry salad. "Speaking of which, how did your doctor visit go?"

"Actually, it went really well." Isabella says, straightening up immediately at her excitement to share the news from her health doctor, who is helping her to gain weight and reverse the years of abuse. "He said that the extra 25 pounds I gained in these six or so months has been a huge success in putting my body back into a normal state of health. My ribs aren't showing anymore, I sleep through the whole night and my hair hasn't been this thick ever. He even said that I could start toning; a mile or two for running although he said yoga or Pilates might be better. I'm so excited."

"That's amazing Isabella." Charlie says, Jess nodding in agreement and grabs her hand, squeezing in shared happiness. Both are excited for their friend though still angry that someone as awesome as her has to do this. "Have you told your boyfriend yet?"

Isa blushes slightly at the word "boyfriend" in reference to Loki, still not used to it after six months, shaking her head. "I was waiting until tonight, he's been hinting that he wants to work out and "get back in shape", like he needs to."

"All the Winchester boys are in great shape, especially Dean with how much he eats and what he eats." The girls groan in agreement, having seen to many episodes of "Dean the Human Trash Can."

"What's wrong with loving burgers smothered in grease and bacon?" Dean asks, pretending to be offended as he attaches another table to their and Sam, Loki, and Cas join them. He has, naturally, a burger drenched in grease with cheese and bacon, fries on the side. The girls roll their eyes at that and says, "Nothing Dean."

"Hey there beautiful," Loki murmurs in her ear as she smiles widely up at him in response and scoots over so he can sit next to her. "Having fun?"

"Mhm, it's so nice to be with girls out shopping." She says, leaning her head on his shoulder, then straightens up in slight shock. "You go a haircut."

"Yes, I did." He agrees, running a hand through his shorter hair, it still being pretty long, but ending and curling slightly at the top of his ears. "I thought it was time for a slight change."

"You look so cute." She says with a smile combined with a lip bite, running her hand through his hair as well. The others at the table observe them and say collectively, "Get a room!"

Loki rolls his eyes and shoos them away, Isabella joining in and going back to her food. "It's about time he got a haircut, he looked like a girl, right Lucy?"

Loki just looks at his food and kicks him under the table, missing horribly. The group laughs, digging into their food and talking about their time at the mall.

"-so then the lady in front of us shoots us the dirtiest look possible and says in this offended tone, "And you think that that is fashion?" as she gestures toward what Charlie is wearing. I respond, "It's sure as hell better than what you're _wearing._ At least she's not wearing a bird on her head or smells like mothballs." After that, she straightens up and tries to subtly sniff herself, to which she realizes that we're right. She sniffs and leaves the line, putting all her previous dresses back and looking for dresses similar to ours. Crazy bird lady." Isabella says, as the group howls in laughter at the image of the "crazy bird lady" doing what the girls describes.

After a few more stories, the clan gets up and heads back to the Winchester home, the girls in one car and the boys in another.

As Dean backs out, Sam asks Loki, "When is that custom item you ordered coming in? Are you thinking of asking her at the dinner or earlier?"

"It should be coming in on the 20th, and I'm going to ask her before the dinner so I don't embarrass her is she says no." He responds, for all the world calm, his hands twitching the only indication that he's nervous. "Or I might wait a little while longer, I'm not sure. It depends on what happens up until then."

"I'm sure she won't say no," Sam says reassuringly, patting Loki's shoulder. "Just ask her when you and her are ready. There's no pressure."

* * *

"So, Isabella, are you and Loki serious? Like, we-might-end-up-married serious?" Jess asks, as she drives to the clan's house.

"Well, we haven't talked about that road since I told him about my past, but that seems to be what we're heading toward." Isa says, turning a deep red but wearing the biggest smile ever at the thought of marrying Loki.

"Ooh, looks like somebody's in L-O-V-E." Charlie sing-songs from the backseat, Jess joining in as she sings, "Loki and Isa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come love, then comes marriage, then comes Loki with-"

"You all are horrible!" Isa moans, thumping her head on the back of the seat, as they continue. "I can't believe you all. We both aren't ready for that yet."

"Still, maybe another six months at most and he'll be down on one knee." Charlie says matter-of-factly, looking on her phone for the next convention date.

"Maybe, we don't know, but it's a nice thought nonetheless." Isabella murmurs, going silent as she thinks further on what the future holds for her and her boyfriend.

Jess and Charlie share a look, knowing exactly what Loki plans to ask the petite bakery owner come Christmas, provided he doesn't back out.

* * *

 _ **Asgard**_

"Father, Loki's been gone for months now. How long until he finds out what his mission is and completes it?" Thor asks Odin as they look down at where Midgard is, still unable to see Loki through the Orb.

"He must be humbled and understand what it means to care for something else, he must realize that something greater than himself and his own selfish desires is worth fighting for. Once he finds that something, he must be willing to die fighting for it. Only then can he come home, Thor." Odin says tiredly, having woken up from his Odinsleep quite recently.

Thor is silent, hoping that Loki comes to that realization soon, both for the sake of himself and Mother, who misses her son more and more everyday. _Maybe that something could be that Miss Bane he was so fascinated with._

 **There is Chapter 14... Please do tell me what you think will happen at Christmastime, I would love to hear what you all think/want/crave to happen.**

 **Comments are loved and constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading and see you later! :)**


	15. Ch 15- 2 years and a Disapperance later

**So... This is an extremely late update, I'm so sorry! I was taking a trip to Washington, D.C. and the hotel did not have any free WiFi. I mean, who does that?! Grrr.**

 **So basically I had a whole week to decide how this chapter would go and I think I figured it out :) So there.**

 **I tried to see if I could continue with the Avengers release date similar to how I did with the first Thor's but it didn't work out, so I made a new date for Loki's New York take-over. Yay me :)**

 **Now, on with the story! And I am so sorry for the late update :(**

 **Disclaimer: I used a lot of the script for this chapter so I can make it as accurate as possible. I don't own it or the movie would have been VERY different ;). I have also taken many liberties and switched things from the movie around; if you have any questions, that's what reviews are for.**

 _Previously_

 _Once he finds that something, he must be willing to die fighting for it. Only then can he come home, Thor." Odin says tiredly, having woken up from his Odinsleep quite recently._

 _T_ _hor is silent, hoping that Loki comes to that realization soon, both for the sake of himself and Mother, who misses her son more and more everyday._ _Maybe that something could be that Miss Bane he was so fascinated with._

 **Chapter 15**

 ** _2 years later; April 11, 2013_**

 _"He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."_

 _"Who took it from you?"_

 _"He's called Loki. He's not from around here."_

 _..._

 _"You question us? You question HIM? He, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated and betrayed by those who claimed to love you as family?"_

 _"I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard! Betrayed!"_

 _"Your ambition matters little, born of childish need after HE broke you, turning you into nothing but a desperate child grabbing for attention. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil, worlds that have not been opened until 23 Midgardian years ago."_

 _..._

 _"I thought you dead."_

 _ **"** Did you mourn?"_

 _ **"** We all did. Our father..."_

 _"Your father. He did tell you my true parentage when he sent me away, did he not?"_

 _Thor lets go of Loki, who walks away from Thor, causing an even bigger wedge between them._

 _"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"_

 _"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you allowing the AllFather to send me away, even if that was for the better. I was and should be king!"_

 _"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki- Brother."_

 _..._

 _"You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?"_

 _"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would pry his need from him."_

 _"A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops. Or someone comes along to heal that pain."_

 _..._

 ** _That's the first time you've seen him Mistress._** Shadow sends along when her Mistress's vision is over.

 ** _Yes, Shadow, it is._** Isabella replies, breathing heavily, her heart pounding beneath the custom ring her Loki had given her before he left. _**It's time.**_

* * *

 _ **The S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**_

"Now, what is PHASE 2, I wonder?" Suddenly, Steve drops a HYDRA ASSAULT RIFLE on the table causing Fury, Banner and Tony to turn around. The Captain looks pissed.

"PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." Steve grits out, angry beyond measure.

"Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow." Tony shrugs, amused by the whole situation.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..." Fury tries in vain to explain, his machinations becoming more and more unraveled by the end of it.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of the weapons powered by the Tesseract.

"What were you lying?" Stark says innocently.

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha keeps her eyes right on Banner, trying to judge how angry he is at the revelation. Banner looks at her, beyond pissed.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asks her, glaring at her.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" She asks, obviously wanting to defuse the situation.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed, before you found me to do this."

"Loki's manipulating you. He's trying to tear us apart." She says, trying to break through the anger.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Banner asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha responds.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Banner says, turning his glare to Thor.

 **"** Because of him." Fury growls, pointing at Thor.

Thor is stunned, "Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor insists in a rumble similar to his thunder.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." Fury says, none of the group noticing the slip of a girl sliding in through the shadows with her panther.

"Well, I do hope I haven't interrupted a domestic quarrel." An amused voice breaks in through the tense atmosphere clouding up the room at Fury's revelations.

The group of fighters immediately jumps into defense mode, all ready to attack this woman who none had seen before and managed to get on the ship. She waves their defensive positions aside and walks to the main screen where Banner and Stark's plans are, looking them over.

"Now, now, none of that. I'm not here to hurt you or take your precious toys away. Your best friend over here asked me to come." She says, gesturing to Fury and adjusting their formulas and algorithms so they can find the Tesseract quicker. "Oh, by the by, my name is Isabella. That's all you need to know."

"You did what? Why have you called this... _Girl_ , to deal with my brother while he is in this state?" Thor demands, glaring darkly at the girl.

"You know her?" Steve cuts in, looking between the two confused. Banner, still too angry at yet another secret being kept from them, doesn't engage in pleasantries. Stark looks on and eats his blueberries, watching the scene in front of him with amused interest. Natasha is a bit snuffed at the beautiful woman who manages to attract interest without dressing in tight black leather.

"Yes, she and my brother were romantically involved before he went on to try and get revenge on me with this plan of his." Thor explains, gripping his hammer tighter. "This is all her fault."

"My fault? MY fault? I am not the one who _allowed_ him to be sold off to the highest bidder. You had every opportunity to stand up to your father and insist that what he did wasn't right, but you stayed quiet." Isabella says, turning to him, her entire posture anger-filled and aggressive.

"I had no choice. I had to listen to my Father, he knows what is best." Thor says stubbornly, defending his choices.

"No, you had a choice. You could have chosen to stand by your family. And you chose to betray him and throw him to the _dogs._ You took him from a life where he was content, happy even, and all because your _"all-knowing"_ Father told you so." Isabella spits out, her eyes blazing in anger as she reprimands the god. The rest of the spectators are confused, but don't jump in to help for fear of bringing this Isabella's temper on them.

"I-"

"No, you didn't, you _chose_ to turn your back on your so called "brother". You did this because you weren't brave enough to stand up for him and you are the cause of this mess. You knew that Odin was doing something so wrong, something that went against the moral codes instilled in you from infancy.

Yet, you allowed it to happen. All for a throne? Was that really so important to you that you turned your back on him? Were you so blinded by what it could give you, or did you truly delude yourself to believe that Odin was right and your gut was wrong?" Isabella started off the interruption angry, her words breaking at the second sentence into to a heartbroken calm, her sorrow clear to everyone in the group, making even Natasha feel a twinge.

Thor is silent in the face of her pain, then chooses his words carefully. "I did what was expected of me. My Father expected loyalty to him and I gave it to him because he is my family, just as Loki is and always will be. I will not easily give up on him."

At his words, Isabella gives him a sad smile that says, _You already have._ She walks to him and lays a hand on his arm, looking him deep in the eyes.

She says softly, her words calm and true, "Even if he didn't like you, he trusted you to do the right thing. There was hope of your brotherhood healing with a little prodding and pushing from me. Now, after this, I don't think I can fix what relationship you too had. I'm not sure I even want to."

Thor straightens up at her words, they obviously having struck a nerve. He turns and storms away, leaving a stunned silence in the group.

After a moment, Isabella turns to Stark and Banner, asking, "Can you show me the news clips and video footage of Loki?"

...

"You all are absolute idiots."

The group turns and stares at her in shock. Isabella is sitting criss-cross on the table, her head on her hand, elbow on knee.

"What do you mean, 'we are absolute idiots'?" Stark asks, spreading his arms in a 'what the heck' gesture.

"His eyes are blue." She says as if that solves everything and answers his question.

"So what, "his eyes are blue". That doesn't have to anything to do with Loki's terrorism." Steve says, frustrated by her tone.

"His eyes are green, not blue." Isabella rolls her eyes, the 'obviously' left out.

The group of men, with Natasha, look at her with blank faces, not following.

Isa sighs and takes out her phone, scrolling through her pictures, finding one of Loki with his brothers. "Look at his eyes here, before he came into contact with the Tesseract."

The group looks, and sure enough, Loki's eyes are green, not blue. "So what are you saying? Did the Tesseract possess him?"

"Ms. Romanov, what happened to your friend Clint Barton whenever he recovered from the control of the Tesseract?" She asks, ignoring Banner's question.

"We had to strap him down so he would hurt himself as he was sweating, fidgeting around and clawing at himself. There was traces of blue in his eyes, thought hey were small strands starting from the pupil and out to the end of the colored part of the eye. He was unconscious for two hours and when he woke up, he had trouble speaking until all the traces of blue were gone from his eyes." Natasha says clinically, sounding like she had this all in her head already.

Isabella bites her bottom lip at that, her brain quickly multiplying the symptoms so she can prepare herself for helping Loki.

"Why does that matter?" Natasha asks, not following Isa's train of thought.

"It is my belief that Loki was taken by the someone more powerful than who is supplying his army of Chitauri," She says carefully, trying to translate her jumbled thoughts and preparations into a full explanation. "They broke his spirit and had daily applications of the Tesseract mind control that Mr. Barton was under, allowing them to make him into their little puppet. Something that created what he is now is not purely borne of simply breaking him, however. They played with him, tortured him and tore him into little pieces before rebuilding him the way they wanted him to be, all using Tesseract power as if it were a drug he can't live without."

The group is speechless at their words, not being able to wrap their heads around the thought that Loki isn't normally like this. Finally, Stark asks, "What are we going to do? If he continues, he's going to take control of Earth and my Stark Tower, which is unacceptable."

Isabella is chewing her lip thoughtfully, her left hand absently stroking Shadow's head. Stark, Banner, and Steve jump up in shock at the seemingly materialized panther (?!). "Why the hell do you have a giant cat? And where did it come from?"

" _Shadow_ came with me and _she_ has been here the whole time. She is at times my muse, my confidante and protector." Shadow emphasizes this with a flick of her tail and a stare that sees into their soul and knows exactly the most painful way to tear them apart if they so much as dare look at her Mistress the wrong way.

Needless to say, there is a unanimous decision to simultaneously trust Loki's ex-whatever and preserve their lives from the extremely scary panther currently purring under the touch of her Mistress.

"So, what exactly is your plan of action here?" Steve asks, keeping his wary eye on the panther to make sure his question is not inappropriate.

Isabella looks at Steve like he's an idiot, answering, "I'm going to go talk to him, of course."

* * *

 _ **Loki's cell**_

In his cell, Loki paces slightly, feeling restless for some reason. He feels the little shred of what his Master had broken rising up in response to... something. It was frustrating because he couldn't figure it out.

He had started seeing, since he came to Earth, snippets of a silver ring that has a row of small diamonds wrapping around it, which split into two smaller paths of diamonds, creating a space where a larger diamond rests. Framing the diamond are two silver flowers which seem to wrap around the ring. With the ring comes the image of a home that inspires happiness and contentment in his buried heart.

 _This has to be from before. It can't have come from anything else. I have to find out what it is-_

 _No, you will do no such thing. You will complete the mission and be my perfect little puppet. All you are good for is being an errand boy, with no thoughts or ideas of your own and you will be that way forever or you will feel my wrath do you understand?_

 _Yes... Master._

He sits on the bed and slips back into his head, listening to the voice that created a newer, better version of him. He is grateful for the chance to be his best, he tries to convince himself.

Busy trying to submerge himself in the wisdom of his master, he misses the conversation concerning a woman and Fury. He does however, register the click of heels on the pathway leading to his cell.

"Need more descriptions of what I will do to your loved ones Red? I wasn't aware you were masochistic."

"I am, considering I'm here. Of course, this conversation would be much more fruitful if you looked at me."

 _That voice, I know that voice. I love that voice._ His eyes shoot open, looking at the woman speaking to him. She is wearing a cream blouse which sleeves are rolled to her elbows, dark blue jeans and cream heels. The collar of the shirt conceals the end of her necklace, but reveal her slender wrists that has a silver charm bracelet on it. A panther is trailing her, looking at him with familiarity.

 _I know them_ , he thinks as he drinks in the sight of her. He meets her eyes and tries to cover up his moment of stunned surprise. He walks up to her, hardly noticing that his cell has been opened. She looks up at him, still shorter than him even in her heels.

"Hello again Loki. It's been too long." She says with a sad smile, reaching up with a shaking hand to touch his cheek, it not even reaching him before it falls again.

He catches it in his hand and says looking at her with eyes that seem to have a competition between blue and green, the strain of this competition showing in his voice, "I know you."

The beautiful woman's smile gets more hopeful and she says as she pulls out her necklace with the hand not still in his grasp, showing the ring he saw in his vision, "Yes, and I know you. See?"

He looks at the ring for a long moment, his other hand to touch it. Her breath hitches, causing his gaze to break away from the ring and back to her green eyes. All Isabella sees is the blue overtaking his entire eyes before disappearing. In love-filled voice, he says, "Mi florecita*."

He falls to the floor, unconscious.

 **There you go! I'm back from my trip and ready to write! I should be posting more chapters this week, so be on alert.**

 **Also, I have a poll on my profile that asks if you like the image of the ring that is now the cover picture for this story. If you don't, vote 'No' and if I get enough no's by the end of the week, I'll find another ring and change the description in here. If you have any rings you would like me to consider, send me a link in a review.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and I love all your reviews and comments! :)**

 ***Mi florecita- Spanish for "My flower" as a pet name a boyfriend/girlfriend gives their girlfriend. Or boyfriend if they like being called flowers. ;)**


	16. Ch 16- A reunion before The Explanation

**Here is the next chapter, and all I have to say; VOTE ON THE RING PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

 **:)**

 _Previously_

 _He looks at the ring for a long moment, his other hand to touch it. Her breath hitches, causing his gaze to break away from the ring and back to her green eyes. All Isabella sees is the blue overtaking his entire eyes before disappearing. In love-filled voice, he says, "Mi florecita*."_

 _He falls to the floor, unconscious._

 **Chapter 16**

Loki wakes to the feeling of a cool cloth running against his face carefully. Not wanting to open his eyes as he feels strangely exhausted and as if he was torn to pieces before being put together in a temporary fix. Using his state of awareness to determine what hurts the most, he discovers that his feet and hands are chained to a bed.

"Loki, I know you're awake. Your breathing is different. There's no one here but you and I. Can you open your eyes for me?" His flower's voice says in his ear as she finishes with the cool cloth. "I get you out of the chains if you feel up to it."

He cracks open an eye which closes immediately upon exposure to the lights, but he opens them a little while later as Isabella gets him out of the chains. Loki immediately pulls her into his arms and holds her tight, noticing she is slightly thinner than she was when he left and gave her the ring. She holds him just as tightly, burying her face in his neck, breathing his scent in deeply.

"I missed you." Isa says in a voice that is struggling to hold back tears and desperate to keep him with her until everything is alright. "You were gone for so long and I missed you the whole time. I don't ever want to be away from you for so long again, okay?"

Loki hugs her even tighter and nods, pressing his cheek into her hair and replying in a calming yet equally desperate voice, "I missed you too, and I had to, you have too believe me. They would have come looking for you if I didn't leave, please forgive me. We'll never have to stay apart for that long, you have my word on that."

His little girlfriend's body trembles when she hears that promise, the tremble threatening tears of massive proportions, but she says evenly, "I know, of course I forgive you. I had a vision a couple weeks after you left that told me where you were, and a few days ago I saw enough to know I needed to come and help you in any way I could."

"You did an amazing job flora, thank you." He says, pulling back and smiling at her as he drinks in the sight of her face, lightly touching his fingers to the bags under her eyes and her ridiculously beautiful cheekbones and eyes and lips and even _ears_ that he hasn't seen in what feels like centuries. "You lost weight, and you haven't been sleeping well for a while."

"Can you blame me? I was worried sick that all that was left of you were memories and this ring, which you never gave a full explanation of, by the way." Isabella says with a wide smile that does little to hide the shadows in her eyes that give way to the heartbreak and worry hiding underneath. She brings up a bandaged hand to push his no doubt greasy hair out of his eyes and trailing on his face as they both re-familiarize with the other.

"Is the reason you have bandages because of me?" He murmurs, grabbing both her wrists and bringing them to his face. He kisses the palm of each before mumbling, "I'm sorry, my flower."

"You were sparking with the backlash of breaking the Tesseract's and Thanos's hold over you. Everyone else couldn't come near you without bursting into flames. I have a couple blisters, no more." She says, her cheeks flushing deeply at his soft kisses and nickname, remembering the first time he called her that and how embarrassed he was. Shaking her head to het back into the present instead of the past, she says looking down at their hands, "A couple blisters are worth every second of time knowing that you are with me and soon, we can be together again."

"No more working on me until your hands are healed, I can take care of myself." Loki says, squeezing her wrists softly before resting his forehead on hers. "We will be together the same way a man and wife is when everything is done and over with. That is why I gave you the ring; as a promise I made to come back to you and we would be married."

Isabella gasps in a breathless exhalation, tears welling up in her eyes before she gently punches him the shoulder. His body still recovering from the drain of the breaking of Thanos's and the Tesserac'ts control causes him to wince at the punch, rubbing his arm and asking, "Why did you punch me?"

"Only you would propose to me after recovering from a coma and reuniting only a few days ago after two years." She pouts, cuddling closer to him. "Plus, I wanted a long engagement."

"Technically, I proposed to you two years ago, which is quite long I think." He says with a shrug and wrapping his arms around her waist to hug her close again. "But if you want to wait, I would not be adverse."

"We'll have to talk about it later, but for now..." Isabella removes her necklace and takes the ring off, handing it to Loki. Getting the message when she sticks her left and out, he slides it onto her fourth finger, kissing it after he does.

"Now we are engaged." She says with the biggest smile he's ever seen her wear. Nodding in agreement, he smiles back and kisses her softly, noting how much time has healed her wounds when she barely flinches, (only doing that in surprise as well), at his kiss.

The kiss lasts a few moments before they pull back and hug each other as both of them prepare for the long conversation that is ahead of them. They think of the times when all they had to worry about was if they should move in together or wait until they were married and do the right thing about everything else. Now is time for battle strategies and a renewal of the bond they shared before everything was torn apart from them as well as recovering from the past. That moment is rapidly approaching for them to come clean about how the past 2 years have made everything that much more difficult than housing decisions.

Finally, after a long intake of breath and deep resignation, Loki says, "It's time to tell you everything that happened after Odin sold me to Thanos."

 **I am so sorry that this is so late! I got caught up with a lot of stuff, including my "WONDERFUL" family, and I haven't touched a computer since last Sunday. Anyway, here is the little filler chapter before Loki's ordeals are detailed and we find out what happens with the Avengers, Loki's betrayers, as well as Loki's extended family.**

 **Also, I need more votes on the poll which is on my profile if you care to check it out. If any of you have favorite engagement/wedding rings that you would like to share with me, please review with a link or picture.**

 **Thank you and stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17- Loki talks about Thanos

**Here is the chapter that explains a little more into why Loki attacked New York. If there are any questions/comments/concerns, please don't hesitate to review and share your opinion. If there are any ring ideas for the couple, please let me know. This couple deserves the best.**

 _Previously_

 _Now is time for battle strategies and a renewal of the bond they shared before everything was torn apart from them as well as recovering from the past. That moment is rapidly approaching for them to come clean about how the past 2 years have made everything that much more difficult than housing decisions._

 _Finally, after a long intake of breath and deep resignation, Loki says, "It's time to tell you everything that happened after Odin sold me to Thanos."_

 **Chapter 17**

"After Odin signed the rights to my person over to Thanos, with the help of my ex-wife Sigyn, I was taken to a special unit in their army ranks. This unit specialized in creating new soldiers using Tesseract power as a drug. In the unit are telepaths, empaths, mind readers, and so forth. First, they figured out who I loved the most; you and my three children. That took several beatings and many broken bones before I even thought of you all." Loki says with a dark chuckle, shifting his hold so they are facing each other and so Isabella can read the truth of his words in his expressions and eyes.

"Once they knew how to torture me mentally and emotionally, they proceeded to use images of you and my children against me. They promised me the chance to see you and them over and over, threatening to find you guys and kill you in front of me if I didn't do what they said. I always refused and the torture sessions always grew worse each time. I didn't mind though; I would retreat into my mind and think of you and Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, and little Narvi" Isabella nods at this, smiling at her fiancée's obvious love for those he holds deeply in his heart "which annoyed the hell out of them whenever thoughts of you all strengthened me. Finally, they got their mind reader to find out what it was that was making me resist them so much."

He falls silent, swallowing hard as he remembers the cruel invasion of his mind and how much pain it was to have his whole life rummaged through in the matter of minutes. Isabella notices his distress and holds his face in his hands, turning it so they are eye to eye. "You don't have to tell me everything today. You've told me enough to clear you combined with my own knowledge."

Loki looks at her and nods, shaking as all the memories come back and his throat closes off. It takes him a long moment and then continues, his voice wavering in some parts and strong in others, "I need to continue, if you'll let me."

Isabella nods and smiles reassuringly, her heart breaking at the thought of the pain her unbreakable fiancée must have gone through if he wants to break down in tears at the mere thought of it.

After a few moments time, Loki continues, "Once they figured out what made me resist, they started cutting off the images. The telepath would grab my images and bury them one by one, the empath making sure that I felt escalated pain at the ripping apart of my mind. All they left was the resentful son I was before I met you and my other family members. They took the one thing that made their torture worth it and made me addicted to the Tesseract as a poor substitute. I'm so sorry I was so weak. I should have kept fighting for you and Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, and Narvi. I don't deserve to be here with you when they are still out there, where Thanos and his men might have them and trying to do the same to them what they did to me."

Isabella holds him tightly as he cries into her shoulder, sobbing his pain and memories in different languages, constantly switching through them. She comforts him, understanding most of what Loki's saying and letting him cry himself out like he did for her those three years ago. She tells him, "From what you've told me about their mother, she'll have them safe and sound, probably knowing the knowledge of what Thanos has done to you and making sure that the same thing doesn't happen to them. Your cooperation protected them my soldier, you kept them safe. You kept us safe."

It takes a long while for Loki's healing tears to leave him calmer and able to continue with conversation, but he finally calms down and apologizes in an tired voice that betrays how old his experiences have made him. He sniffles and shakily wipes the tears and snot away from his face, Isabella reaching over and getting the towel from before, helping him clean away his sorrow and some of his pain.

Isa just shushes his apology and says softly in an understanding voice, "Don't worry, you have nothing to apologize for. You went through something horrible and it's only understandable that you can't give everything right away. All anyone else needs to know is about the beatings and drugging with Tesseract power. Anything else is for me and you to know and everyone else to have pieces of, and that's it. As your wife, I'll be your confidante and you'll be mine and together we'll be greater than the sum of our parts. Understand? That is my promise to you."

Loki looks at this absolutely perfect woman and nods. The burden of his time spent with Thanos and the after effects feels like it was cut in half and shared. The growing doubt he had about Isabella leaving him once she found out about how weak he was concerning how fast he gave in is vanquished in his heart, leaving only room for more love to fill it. He thinks to himself, the thought shining through his eyes as they come together in a kiss that strengthens their determination to get through this so they can be together until the end of time, _I'll love you totally and unconditionally as long as I live, I promise._

He sees the same promise in her eyes when they break apart.

 _We are in this together and together is where we'll find our peace._

* * *

 ** _Avenger's Meeting Place; 4 hours later_**

The group sits stunned at the information they've received from Isabella about their prisoner. Thor clenches his jaw and realizes how badly he screwed up. _My family is broken and it is all my fault._

It takes a long moment but Stark finally regains his composure and whistles saying, "We really are idiots. If you hadn't figured out that he was being controlled, who knows, we might have continued with this little superhero club and destroyed New York, or worse yet, the Stark Tower."

"And that would just be unforgivable," Isa says with a snort as she rolls her eyes. "Loki and I are prepared to cut you all a deal." Isabella says with a smug smirk and evil gleam to her eyes.

"Ha, _you'll_ cut _us_ a deal? You are under our jurisdiction and control, you don't have the room to make deals." Fury growls out, walking toward her and slamming his hand on the table in that overly-dramatic "I'm the powerful one here" way he does. The group except Thor agrees.

"She can help us stop what my father started. I propose we listen to her and my broth- Loki so we can protect Earth from being taken over." Thor rumbles out, looking at Isabella to convey that he understands what he did wrong and is willing to help in any way he can with no ulterior motive.

"Actually, Loki has information you need to defeat the Chitauri, and I am the only one who can make sure the plan comes to fruition. So, please me, you please him and you get to have New York in one piece with an intergalactic army far away from Earth." Isabella says with a shrug and a "You choose" expression. She acknowledges Thor's assistance with an incline of her head, offering no promises concerning Loki.

The group shares a long look as they try to decide if they should trust the engaged couple. With Thor's continued reassurances, they come to a decision.

"We'll trust you, but if for one second you give us any indication that you'll betray us, we'll destroy you." Steve says in his Captain America voice that brooks no argument. Stark rolls his eyes and pops in a handful of trail mix, his mind already returning to his formula for finding the Tesseract. Thor shifts slightly at the voice, adjusting his seat in the chair.

Isabella raises an eyebrow at the movement, smirking as she says, the voice having no effect on her like it had on Thor, "I'd love to see you try. Now, let's get started."

The unbridled glee in her voice causes everyone to shudder and think simultaneously,

 _What have we got ourselves into this time?_

 **And now our couple is helping the Avengers! There we go! Teamwork!**

 **The next chapter will have the war and then what the Loki and Isabella will do next after this. Stay tuned and don't forget to review! :)**


	18. Ch18-The Battle & A Beginning of an End

**Here is the new chapter... Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

 _Previously_

 _Isabella raises an eyebrow at the movement, smirking as she says, the voice having no effect on her like it had on Thor, "I'd love to see you try. Now, let's get started."_

 _The unbridled glee in her voice causes everyone to shudder and think simultaneously,_

 _What have we got ourselves into this time?_

 **Chapter 18**

The Avengers stand in complete shock as among them a wave of chaos floods their vision. Buildings were being destroyed left and right, civilians running for their lives to save themselves and their children, and in the middle of it all, unsurprisingly, a giant portal with Chitari warriors leaking in every minute.

"How are we supposed to close that gigantic portal in the sky?" Romanov asks in disbelief. However, no one gave her an answer, all the while more lives were being lost. Steve was the first to snap out of the trance, determination setting in.

"I don't have a clue Black Widow, but we have to help these people before more lives are lost."

"We get that much, but how? This wasn't written exactly in the plan." Stark inquired.

"I know how." Isa says, rubbing her hands together in eager anticipation. "All we have to do is use the Tessaract to close the portal. Since Loki left Selvrig under his spell, we know exactly where he is going to be and can blow up The Other."

"Oh-wise-one, may I inquire on how exactly we could do that?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow at his fiancée, lips curling into a smirk at her glee caused by being right.

"Hm." Isabella hums, her smile widening as she flutters her eyelashes at him. "Find the Chitauri's captain of the guard and steal his hovercraft, then go to Headquarters and wait for me there."

"Aww, why does he have all the fun?" Stark whines playfully, having grown closer to the couple than the other Avengers, the three of them conveniently forgetting that destruction is happening in front of them.

Loki snorts, "Fun? You muling quims are strange."

"Well, while you three are ignoring the battle in front of us, I'll be off saving New York." Steve says with a adjustment of his gear, patting his helmet before rushing headlong into the battlefield.

Banner coughs slightly, bringing their attention to the problem at hand, "How will we know when the battle will end? And, in case you didn't notice, they have huge metal dragons."

"To answer your question Hulky, Loki will have this bracelet" she shows him a metallic bracelet with Tessaract power she had made when Stark and Banner had experimented with the Tesseract, "that he will press to alert me when he has his captain dead and gone, and as for the dragon.."

Isa smiles a mischievous smile, taking a dragon charm from her charm bracelet and throwing it into the air...

... Only for it to transform into a 60 foot long and 30 foot wide black, green, white/silver dragon with a wingspan of 40 feet.

"Does that satisfy your doubts?" Isabella asks coyly, smiling widely at her dragon, fashioned for this exact purpose from pure earth materials and a slight dose of Tesseract juice.

Banner nods, his mouth open in shock, Loki closing it with a few pats on his shoulder afterwards, Bruce nodding in thanks.

"Anyways, I've got to go stop the Chitauri while simultaneously avoiding going into a bloodlust frenzy, so.. Bye!" Isa says brightly, running after an over-eager Captain.

Swiftly dodging their attacks, Captain America turns and punches one of the Chitauri in the side sending them into a newly abandoned car. However, as Steve is busy with this particular Chitauri, another came from behind ready to shoot him into oblivion, but its head soon went rolling as another sword severed its neck.

Steve looks back to see Isabella wink at him as the dead Chitauri body falls to the ground in a dead heap, saying as she runs past him, "Don't get hurt!"

"I won't get hurt as long as you don't hog all the fun!" He screams back, as he stabs another victim straight through its metallic heart.

Isabella salutes her before flipping in the air and taking out AT LEAST 4 Chitauri in one stroke, all with the grace of a queen.

"Well, someone's a show off." Captain mutters under his breath.

While this exchange is going on, the other Avengers (and Loki) are doing what they do best. Following orders from a munchkin, only this one doesn't have an eye-patch.

A while later, when the battle is tipping in the Avengers and co.'s favor, Stark is having his own trouble all the way across town with the increasing number of Chitauri coming through the portal all the way, inconveniently up in the sky; which could only be reached by rockets on the bottom of someone's metallic boots as an example.

"Stark, we need you here." Isa says, into her watch that transmits into Stark's suit.

"Alright, just a second." He responds, killing some Chitauri before flying off to Headquarters using the Tesseract bracelet and a Chitauri hovercraft.

Once there, he discovers the Tessaract, strapped to the bomb the extremely idiotic World Security Council made, attached to the captain of the Chitauri force's flying vehicle and an extremely-injured Eta.

Stark looked at it and noticed how Loki was ever-so-slightly in a protective stance in front of Isabella, in between her and the explosive. _Hm, if he secretly tries to protect her at every turn without her knowledge,_ Stark thinks with a slightly smirk, _he's being quite obvious about it._

"Tony, how well are your boots working?" Isa asks, oblivious to Loki's protective movement as she looks at the contraption with a composed face, hardly letting her nervousness and pain show, fully into leader-mode. "It's the next step in The Plan."

"Pretty well considering that they've been mangled by our lovely friends over there." Starks says dryly, gesturing toward the portal. "Are you alright though? You look exhausted."

"Great, you're going to need them." She says smiling, pointedly ignoring his inquiry about her health, explaining her plan to him.

Stark looks between her and the portal and nods, "At least I'll die a martyr. Though if you're not careful, you might too." He grabs the bomb and flies in the direction of the portal, Isabella's dragon taking care of any of the Chitauri in his path.

As he successfully flies through the portal, space hindering and eventually stopping the fire in his boots as his system, much to his annoyance.

He sees the Mothership explode into pieces, knowing that at least he got a job well done.

When Stark wasn't coming out through the closing portal, Isabella decided to go in for him. "I'm going in."

"No, you're not." Loki protests, holding her back. "You can't and I won't let you."

"I have to make sure he's okay." Isabella says, her face calm and serious. "Give me your belt Loki. Now."

Loki looks at her slightly confused, but complies. Isabella closes her eyes and with great concentration, unravels the belt and reworks it into a almost purely magic tether that she hands an end to Loki after wrapping the other around her waist, using more of her quickly depleting magic to put an oxygen bubble on her face. "Hold this and if you have to, pull."

Isa releases her control of the Air and lets it lift her from building as she jumps up, flying with great speed toward the portal. As she enters, she looks for Stark and grabs hold of his sinking body.

"Stark, can you hear me?" She tries to call him, hearing his shallow breathing. "I'm here to bring you back."

"O-ok." He says in the smallest of whispers before going unconscious. Isa, fearing the worst, quickly flies back down, feeling herself start to weaken even more, tugging on the rope.

She feels an answering tug and pushes herself to fly through the near-closed portal, barely making it out.

 _There she is,_ Loki thinks with a relieved tug of his lips, pulling the two of them onto the street. Isa dissolves the belt and places Tony on a clear part of the street. "Tony, can you hear me? Hulk?"

Hulk roars and bangs on his chest before returning to a half-naked, (and sheepish), Banner.

"What the hell?! What just happened?" Stark says as he startling awake and leaning up, "Please tell me Loki didn't kiss me."

The group shares a look and glance over at a disgusted Loki who chokes on air at the statement and coughs up a lung.

"We won."

"Oh," he sighs in relief, reclining back, "Oh, alright guys, let's not go in tomorrow. Let's just take a day, alright? You ever tried shwarma? There's a great shwarma place a couple blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I'd love to try it."

"We're not finished yet." Thor says, looking around at the broken buildings and barely distinguishable vehicles littering the streets of New York.

"Yes we are." Isbella says, smiling a bit weakly and getting up from her crouch, lifting her arms up as she focuses on what little magic she has left, using the earth to help give her a boost. The blocks of rubble and buildings lift and return to their original places, solidifying until everything is the way it was. Isabella looks around and upon seeing everything set to right perfectly, collapses, unconscious and hardly breathing.

* * *

 _Heat. There's something hot close by me, perhaps even on tope of me._

 _Sound. I can hear someone's breathing. It's deep and steady, so they're asleep._

 _Movement. I can feel the movement of that person's chest against my cheek and the feeling of a beating heart through a thin T-shirt._

 _Smell. I haven't smelled this scent in a very long time. At least, that's what it feels like._

 _Touch. The body with me is warm, but the pillow close to my ear radiates coolness. I guess now would be a good time to wake up.._

Isabella opens her eyes and closes them upon seeing the too-bright lights. It takes a couple seconds before she opens them again, blinking away the spots as she recognizes the arms around her waist and her hair fluttering with someone's breath.

She shifts trying to get a better look at the person sleeping in the same bed as her, stiffening when the arms tighten as the person holding her snuffles slightly and tightens their grip before loosening and moving away as they awaken.

Isabella relaxes when she sees Loki frown sleepily and yawn, looking down at her and smiling softly before hugging her again and murmuring tiredly into her hair, "Go back to sleep, too early."

"How long was I out? All I remember was getting Tony awake and fixing New York. Fill in the blanks for me please?" Isa outs, squirming against him so he won't fall asleep again.

"You passed out, I worried and took you back here to Headquarters. I put you in the bed but you wouldn't let me go, I'm guessing it's because you wanted to leech my power so you could refill yours. Then I crawled in here with you, and we've been asleep for about 18 hours. Now let me sleep." He grumbles, snuggling back with her, still-half asleep and not completely aware of his actions at the moment.

"Loki? Dear?" Isabella asks with a small smirk, kissing his cheek before moving back into his embrace.

"Hmm?" He hums, smiling when she acquiesces as he tightens his grip and starts to fall back asleep again.

"You are a total cuddler, no matter what you say otherwise."

"Hmm, fine, just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

The Avengers are watching footage of the battle on the news when Loki and Isabella walk in hand in hand.

"So you are alive, I was worried for a second there," Tony says with arms wide open, hugging Isabella tightly and nodding at Loki in acknowledgment.

"Yes, we are, thank you for worrying Tony," Isabella says, hugging him back before walking to the table and getting an apple and a slice of toast. Loki shoots her a look and they communicate silently before Loki's stare intensifies before sitting with an arm around her chair.

The rest of the group just looks from their seats awkwardly, not really having formed a bond with the couple and thus are indifferent to them.

Thor looks over at Stark, Isabella and Loki talk about the news coverage of the battle, wanting to join them and reform the bond he once had with his brother. Isabella notices and returns Thor's furtive glances with a thoughtful one of her own, then a small shrug.

The trio stays there as the other Avengers gather their belongings until only Thor is left. Loki notices and his face smoothes shut, Isabella and Stark noticing as their conversation dies off. Stark motions to Isa that he's leaving, doing so noisily.

Thor coughs slightly a couple times as he tries to figure out where to start, Loki staring the whole while indifferently. Finally, Thor clears his throat for the last time and begins, "Loki, I am very so-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it Thor." Comes the interruption, a hand halting any more words from coming out of Thor's mouth. Loki continues, "I was disappointed that you, the one I considered my brother still in the deepest part of me, allowed Odin, with my ex-wife's help, to sell me as if I were a slave and not a member of your family for a very long time. Even so, I expect that soon I will have to pay for my "disobedience", and when that time comes, you will help to repair what you have done, understand?"

Speechless, Thor nods, his shoulders slumping as it wasn't exactly what he had wished for, but expected and deserved nonetheless.

After a long moment, Loki extends his hand out to Thor, "Do we have an understanding, Thor?"

"Yes, we do." Thor says, shaking Loki's hand quickly before shuffling out, his hands clenching together in a frustrated and disappointed gesture.

Through the whole exchange, Isabella is seated, silently supporting Loki but letting him handle this situation himself. When Thor leaves, Loki is left standing there his hand clenching as he clenches his jaw, trying not to loose his temper. Isabella murmurs, "If you are angry let it out, shout at me if you have to, destroy something you can fix, just don't keep it in."

Loki looks at her calm face and feels a wave of answering calm wash over him. Grabbing her hands and lifting from her seat, saying, "I don't need to."

Isabella squeezes his hands softly and asks in a serious but gentle tone, "Are you sure?"

Loki nods and smiles, although it's not much more than a slight lift of his lips, "Yes, now, let's go home and get married."

 **There is a couple of links of the new ring, if you like, on my profile since it won't let me here. They are located above my list of favorite people. Please let me now... If not, do tell me which one you will like and I'll look at it. :)**

 **Hope you like this late chapter and I hope you stick around for the rest! Next should be the reuniting of Loki with the Winchester clan and the reveal of Loki's ex-wife and three chid-ren.**

 **Lots of drama.**


	19. Chapter 19- The Return Home

**Ok, so here is a filler chapter before we go into more detailed stuff... Any ideas as to what you think will happen? Conspiracy theories? I think if you look, you'll find lots of little hints as to who Isabella will actually be, considering her past is the slightest bit suspicious (I think ;) ), which will happen in about a chapter or so...**

 **Anyways... On with the story!**

 _Previously_

 _Loki looks at her calm face and feels a wave of answering calm wash over him. Grabbing her hands and lifting from her seat, saying, "I don't need to."_

 _Isabella squeezes his hands softly and asks in a serious but gentle tone, "Are you sure?"_

 _Loki nods and smiles, although it's not much more than a slight lift of his lips, "Yes, now, let's go home and get married."_

 **Chapter 19**

Isabella looks over at her fiancée out of the corner of her eye as they drive to Westminster, Kansas. They were driving the 1,587 miles from New York City to their hometown in order to have some time to collect themselves and prepare themselves for at least 4 months of wedding planning and little to no time for themselves. Plus, she had a feeling that he wasn't completely alright despite their tête-à-tête after her recovery from the battle.

Ever since then, they each have gotten more protective over the other, even going so far as to talk about protection and commutative runes spelled into their rings after the rehearsal.. Speaking of which, they still haven't picked a date for the actual wedding... _More important issues to focus on, come on Isabella..._

 _Loki is worried about his children being targeted by Thanos after his apparent disobedience, yet he said his ex-wife was partly in charge of his transference to servitude, so they should be safe. He hasn't seen his children in years, according to how he speaks of them and the longing in his eyes at the mere mention of them. Did she keep them from him?_

So there was the issue of his children, and also the separate issue of his ex-wife herself... Wait, what did she look like? Is she who sent that man... _No, it can't be_.

"Loki, pull over at the next pit stop, please. Quickly." She says suddenly, not even looking at him as she runs possibilities of what it would mean if the woman who visited her after a murder attempt was Loki's ex-wife and if those children were hers... "Please, _now_."

 _If this is Loki's ex-wife, that explains why she would send someone to kill me, especially since she's the jealous type, you can just tell. But assuming my identity? What is that all about? How does it all connect?_

"Why, what happened, what's wrong?" Loki asks, shocked at the sudden demand from his normally soft-spoken Isabella. He pulls into the pit stop and parks the car, jumping out with her as Isabella gets out, following her as she rummages in her bag as she runs and sits at a table.

 _Gylfi, Arnbjörg, Gylfi, Arnbjörg, Gylfi, Arnbjörg! What does it all mean? How do they connect? What is missing? Why can't I figure it out?_

He watches as she spreads out the papers she pulled from her drawing pad where she sometimes translates her visions. "What is going o- Where did you find a picture of Sigyn?"

"This is your ex-wife? Are you absolutely sure?" Isabella asks desperately, her hands shaking as she runs one through her hair, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yes, why, why are you so upset? Did you see something happen in one of your visions? What's wrong?" Loki asks, a little frantic at how quickly Isa's moods went from shock to frantic and thinking rapidly to grim understanding.

"I'm not sure, but when you left, I _saw_ her and then someone tried to kill me and assume my identity." Isabella says, looking him in the eyes.

...

"What do you mean 'tried to kill you and assume your identity'? I mean, the tried to kill you I understand, especially when I wasn't there to ward them off and I was still being hunted, but to assume your identity? Why would anyone want to do that, it's not as if you are important enough for their notice." Loki says, confused, something niggling in the back of his mind.

"I don't know why either, but they left me this, as if I knew what it meant, and mentioned name as well: Gylfi." Isabella says with a frown, showing him a baby blanket that says "Arnbjörg".

"Arnbjörg, Arnbjörg... that name sounds familiar, but I can't place it right now, I'm sorry, flora." Loki says, frowning as he tries to remember why that name was so familiar. "But Gylfi is the name of the Light Elves' king."

"Light Elves? Who are they?" Isabella asks, excitedly grabbing onto this piece of information with both hands so she can analyze later.

"They are a race of elves that are quoted to be 'fairer to look at than the sun', as well as powerful entities that have a big connection to the basic elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Most have an main affinity for one with minimal control over the others. The power from these elves are said to be monumental. It is even rumored that they were the first race to ever be born from one of the nine children of the Creators. Gylfi has been their king on and off for years, only coming back after his children were murdered and frauds were put in their place."

"Really? That's interesting to know." Isabella says, filing that information away for later.

"Yes, now, tell me more about this murder attempt." Loki says, his brow furrowing in worry and guilt.

"It's not a big deal.." Isa starts to say, the deflection silenced with a sharp look from Loki, "Well, anyway, someone tracked me down and tried to kill me, but I evaded that attack and used him to draw out information from them. It worked and we had an interesting conversation, which doesn't matter right now, and I am trying to figure out why she felt the need to do so, but something is _missing_."

Isabella taps the table with her fingers in a complex rhythm for a little while after she tells him about the attack. Sighing deeply, she shrugs and rests her head on his shoulder, snuggling as close to him as the heat will allow.

Pushing this new puzzle to the back of his mind, he intertwines their fingers together, squeezing them softly. Together, the two stay a while longer, looking over at the small pond and semi-circle of trees as both reflect over how things are going to change soon.

Little did they know just how much of a curveball more changes will throw unrest into their life.

* * *

 _ **Winchester Home; Friday Movie Night 8:37 P.M**_

"Bobby, any news from Loki and Isabella? They said they'd be here after stopping by the bakery an hour ago." Sam asks, coming to get another beer from the cooler, same as Bobby.

"Loki sent a message that they were almost here a couple minutes ago, idjit." Bobby grumbles, the lack of further insult betraying how nervous he is to see the ones he considers part of his family.

"Alright, okay, thanks Bobby. It's nice to see someone not a nervous wreck," Sam chuckles, taking a long sip of his beer. The two stand in silence, remembering their shock at seeing the two on the news. First was the sight of Loki as a Level-1 terrorist, then a willing participant in the battle of New York City. The whole family was gripping the edge of their seats in fear as to how it would, especially when the live news footage was cut off just as the weird Transformer-lizards started over-powering the Defenders or Action-Fighters or whatever their name was.

The movie on the screen pauses when everyone stands still and listens to the car pulling into the drive-way. They jump up from their seats and push each other for a chance to answer the door, except Bobby, who stands back and watches with a blank, stoic face.

Once Loki and Isabella step through the door, they are bombarded by questions, hugs, demands, plates and bowls of food by all the members of the Clan. The couple tries to keep them at bay to no avail. All it takes is a cough from Bobby for all the noise to stop, everyone almost comically turning to look at the patriarch simultaneously, Loki and Isabella nervous.

Bobby looks over at them with a look of someone sizing up someone else. He asks in a calm, quiet tone, "Are you two here for good?"

Isabella and Loki share a look, communicating how much they should tell their family and how important ignorance was for what they had to do. Finally, Isabella says to Bobby, "We still have to fix some things, but once those are fixed, we'll be back here for good."

Bobby nods, frowning as he knows they are not telling him the full story, but understanding just the same, "Well, are you gonna just stand there like a couple of idjits or are ya gonna watch the movie?"

Isabella nods and Loki sighs in relief; Isabella walking over and hugging Bobby tightly, trying to hold back her happy tears. Bobby grumbles unhappily but hugs her back just as tightly. It takes a little while, but finally Bobby says gruffly, "Any longer and I'm gonna grow some lady parts."

The group laughs, Isabella's a bit more teary, as Bobby rolls his eyes and orders them to get back in the living room. Loki hugs Isabella and kisses the top of her head before following the boys as they catch up. Isabella leans against the table and smiles, looking up at the ceiling and wiping under her eyes, her ring catching the light and the girls' attention.

"What is that?" Charlie bursts out, running over to Isa, followed closely by Jessica as they grab her left hand and turn it this way and that in order to see it better. "Did he finally ask? When is the wedding? Who are the bridesmaids? Have you even picked a date? I can't believe you two are _finally_ getting married!"

That last part is especially loud and the boys in the living room hear, looking between the two of them before even more noise bursts into. Congratulations are heard and hugs are passed around, the annual movie night turns into a make-shift engagement party.

"Now you're officially a part of the family now." Dean says, smiling and throwing an arm around Isabella's shoulders. Sam agrees and wraps an arm around her waist, both hugging her, Cas sneakily taking a picture of the trio. Loki looks on proudly, feeling a sense of completeness fill the hole in his heart vacated by his supposed family.

 _Now if only Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, and little Narvi were here. Then things would be perfect._

 **Ooh, considering the mess with Sigyn earlier and the semi-lie Isabella told Loki, it's no wonder something's about to happen. But what could that be, hmmmm? And Loki just might get what he wants after all, just not in the way he thinks.**

 **Let me know in your reviews and don't forget to check out which ring you like more :) There are links in my profile that you can check out later; above my favorite people list.**

 **Just sayin'**

 **;)**


	20. Chapter 20- A Visit from the Ex

**Here's chapter 20... Wow, I can't believe this has become so well-liked that I can continue to find inspiration to write so many chapters!**

 **Thank you all so much viewers, but especially** _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_ **for reviewing every chapter and sharing all your wonderful thoughts, opinions and questions! You are awesome and I hope to hear from you as this story continues from subplot to subplot.**

 **Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _Previously_

 _"Now you're officially a part of the family now." Dean says, smiling and throwing an arm around Isabella's shoulders. Sam agrees and wraps an arm around her waist, both hugging her, Cas sneakily taking a picture of the trio. Loki looks on proudly, feeling a sense of completeness fill the hole in his heart vacated by his supposed family._

 _Now if only Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, and little Narvi were here. Then things would be perfect._

 **Chapter 20**

"No, no, I'm telling you, we should use the Old Magick runes instead of the other ones." Isabella insists, flat on her back in the home they chose together soon after coming back from New York, legs propped up on the couch with Loki on his stomach next to her as they study the laptop that will inspire the protection, communication, etc. runes that they are planning on having engraved in their rings.

"But those may not be as powerful considering that they are practically ancient and may have lost their translated power with all of the variations. They are used as a base for many of the Kingdoms own languages and runes. That's all I'm trying to point out." Loki says, resting his head on her stomach. "Besides, all that matters is that I can know where you are if it's not with me and you are protected as well."

"Aww, you're so sweet even when you're too pig headed to admit I'm right." Isabella coos teasingly, running her fingers from her left hand through his hair, spiking it up then smoothing it back. Her ring only occasionally gets caught in his black strands as she draws out the runes she believes are best with her other hand. Loki snorts at her response and leans into her touch, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes, of course. You're the expert on all of this." He replies sarcastically, intertwining his fingers and resting them on his stomach. He looks at the runes she's drawing and is grudgingly impressed, even if he won't tell her.

"Well, only if you really think so." Comes her quick-witted response, then a laugh as he gets up and gently smacks her stomach before lying back down. "That was mean! You're the one who told me that!"

"You weren't supposed to agree though." He whines, pouting playfully as she laughs and resumes her hair-petting.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Isabella says, schooling her face into seriousness, "You are the master of everything and I am deeply sorry to have ever doubted you. Is that better?"

"Much." Loki says with smug satisfaction, smiling happily at the sound and feel of her laughter, knowing he won't ever get tired of hearing it. They share more quips and arguments back and forth on the runes before deciding to compromise:

Loki picks out the runes definition and they use the Old Magick runes.

...

"Sleipnir, are your sisters ready to go to Midgard?" Sigyn asks her eldest son, preparing the portal for four persons.

"Yes Mother, we are all ready to bring Father home." Sleipnir says seriously, his face bearing the marks of a soldier but lacking the true heart of one. He has the appearance of a twenty one year old, considering that those belonging to other worlds do not age as quickly as Midgardians. Jörmungandr, looking like an eighteen year old, comes to where they are, holding a six year old looking Narvi's hand. Narvi is simply excited to see her Papa again after so long of being apart, carrying the last doll he gave her; an exact replica of herself.

"Are you ready to go dear?" Sigyn asks with a fake caring tone, quite insincere as Narvi was the last try to keep Loki with her and since that failed, Narvi didn't serve a purpose. Sleipnir and Jörmungandr are her eyes and ears, and sometimes hit men when necessary. Like that time with Loki's new play toy he seems to like so much.

 _Dumb little man-stealer must have used her powers to trap him, else he would have come to me when he was released from Thanos' control. The only reason I married the idiot was to become Queen of Asgard or that dreadful Jotunheim. I gave him kids when he wanted kids; I let him rant and rave about how dreadful his brother/ father/ sometimes mother were to him. I deserved to be Queen after putting up with him for a thousand years or so!_ _Never mind that we were separated about a hundred years before he found the Princess._ _It's such a shame I would have to get rid of her no-doubt spoiled self and absorb her power and memories in order to claim my rightful place as Queen of a realm._

"Mother, can we go see Papa now? I really miss him, even if he doesn't miss me." Narvi says sadly, holding onto the doll tightly to her chest, gripping her sister's just as tight. Sleipnir and Jörmungandr share a look that displays all the anger and disguised hurt their father's apparent abandonment caused them as they were growing up.

"Yes, let's go see Papa and his little who- girlfriend." Sigyn says with a tight smile, finishing with the portal and urging them to step through, thinking to herself,

 _Let's see if we can't get what we all want, hmm?_

 _..._

"Loki! The store didn't have that caramel and pecan sauce you like for the flan, but I got one I think you'll like- Oh, hello. I wasn't expecting company." Isabella calls out, loaded with grocery bags, not noticing the group of four in the living room of their home until after she looks in from the kitchen.

She puts the bags on the counter as Loki is occupied with talking with his little daughter Narvi. Clearing her throat, Isabella asks generally although her cool gaze is directed at Sleipnir and Jörmungandr, "Anybody hungry for food? Or would you prefer my head on a pike or body up in flames while you dance and yell 'witch'?"

Looking up at that tidbit, Loki sends Isabella a confused look. Rolling her eyes, she says as she washes her hands, "Go set the table and ask your guests what they would like to drink while I make lunch. Please."

He jumps up to do so after playing a little more with Narvi. Sigyn snorts and says derisively, "Never knew you to be the housewife type, my dear."

"Well, you never knew me very well anyway, _sweetheart_." Loki snaps out in return, setting the table with a little more force than absolutely necessary.

Isa shoots him a look as she lays out the ingredients for the dessert into the deep circular pan and turns in the stove that will heat up the condensed milk minimally. He shrugs and they silently communicate before he mumbles an apology and handles the dishes with more care.

Loki's elder children look on the exchange in shock, sharing a look before Jörmungandr gets up saying cautiously, "Would you mind if I helped you Miss..."

"Bane, Miss Bane, and no I do not mind. You can butter and reheat up the bread. Please don't forget to wash your hands." Isabella says indifferently, finishing up with the preparation of the homemade flan before putting the rest of the groceries away. "May I ask what you are doing her Sigyn and company?"

"I just wanted to meet the woman who has captured my ex-husband's attention so thoroughly. I figured she must be something to do what I could not. Or rather, _giving_ him something I did not at this stage." Sigyn purrs out, crossing her legs and looking all the part of a particularly seductive woman.

Jörmungandr sees Isabella tense up and forcibly relax to appear indifferent to her allusion in her remarks, both herself and Loki holding back many rude comments for the sake of a content Narvi who is playing with her doll.

Loki comes and sits next to Sleipnir, trying to draw his aloof son into conversation, succeeding to a certain point while the girls finish in the kitchen.

When the bread and lasagna are finishing up in the oven, Isabella and Jörmungandr come join the group. Isa immediately sits with Narvi and talks with her, showing her how to dress the doll and praising how pretty the doll and owner are, Shadow joining in. Narvi responds positively to the praise and panther, not used to such attention and soaking it up eagerly. Loki looks on fondly, clearly enamored by the bakery owner.

A bell dings in the kitchen, signaling the finished lasagna and an end to the 15 minutes of awkward and angering conversation where Sigyn constantly puts in digs to the polite and respectful Isabella who deflects the insults and redirects the conversation expertly.

Loki is silently fuming with every dig and deflection, having many things he wants to say but knowing that none of them will endear him to his children, which is something he desperately wants.

The broken family and Isabella shift to the dining room where Isabella serves the right amount of food and drink to each person with cool precision and obvious habit. She puts the flan in before sitting next to Loki, holding her tongue for a break from the innocent ears before she really tears into the slightly unwelcome visitors.

Sleipnir and Jörmungandr are secretly impressed by this strong character actively, (and successfully), pushing back against their aggressive mother with grace and ease. They were impressed and surprised by the way she fought back against Sleipnir when he tried to kill her under Sigyn's orders. This Isabella Bane seems to best their mother in all ways possible, no doubt to Sigyn's annoyance and growing jealousy. The brother and sister pair should step back and observe the battle and swearing allegiance to the victor of the territory dispute.

Gathering up the plates, Isabella passes out smaller ones and cuts into the flan. Little Narvi tries it and scrunches up her noise in distaste, then yawns in a child's exhaustion. Isabella comes and squats by her chair, asking softly with a small smile, "Do you want to go lie down and rest?"

"Yes please Miss Isabeya." Narvi yawns, extending her arms to be carried. Jörmungandr starts to get up, knowing that her little sister is very picky as to who she allows to put her down to sleep, but Narvi shakes her head and says with a sleepy insistence, "I want Miss Isabeya to do it."

Sigyn scowls at that while Sleipnir raises a shocked eyebrow, surprised that his youngest sister is so attached to the Princess, as she is dubbed by all who hunt her, so quickly.

Loki smiles proudly, not surprised that his love has managed to make yet another innocent fall in love with her. She might have been known as the Ice Queen before him, but now she is a bona fide people persona with more followers than that One Direction boy band.

Isabella gives a wide, pleased, and honored smile to the little girls, scooping her into her arms and walking up the stairs to a guest room. Laying her down under the covers, Isa tucks her in and waits until she falls asleep to leave, spelling a silencing charm around the room and stationing Shadow at the door to keep watch over the youngling.

 _Time to give those people a piece of my mind,_ Isabella thinks with a straightening of her back and her weapons ready to strike.

 _Th_ _ey'll never know what hit them._

 **You bet they won't Isabella! I vote for you!**

 **Next chapter should include the conversation, some revelations, and a visit from a surprising visitor.**

 **Don't forget to write your thoughts and opinions; I love reading every one! Also, check out the new rings I put on my profile, I'd love for you to help me choose one.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed what you've read so far!**

 **:)**


	21. Chapter 21- It is Time to Go Home

**Here is an extremely late chapter... But better late than never right? *nervous chuckle, then runs away in shame***

 **Please read on!**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Isabella gives a wide, pleased, and honored smile to the little girls, scooping her into her arms and walking up the stairs to a guest room. Laying her down under the covers, Isa tucks her in and waits until she falls asleep to leave, spelling a silencing charm around the room and stationing Shadow at the door to keep watch over the youngling._

 _Time to give those people a piece of my mind,_ _Isabella thinks with a straightening of her back and her weapons ready to strike._

 _They'll never know what hit them._

 **Chapter 21**

"May I ask, first of all, what exactly you want from us? And we are an 'us', that is something you will not change no matter how much you try Ms. Sigyn." Isabella says in a calm, business-like manner, coming down from the stairs and walking to the armchair next to Loki's, crossing her legs and placing her head on her fist, elbow on the chair with the other hand on her knee, all with a graceful eloquence to her movements.

"Well, I'm just here to let you know-" Sigyn starts, prepared to spin her tricky webs of half-truths and half-lies.

"Cut the crap, I'm not in the mood to hear it after politely and graciously accepting the very people who not only tried to kill me, but came to my home uninvited and have the audacity to try and treat me like an idiot. Now, please tell me, in the quickest and least horrible way you can, tell me what you want and if it involves Kerwyn." Isabella says, cutting Sigyn off and leaning forward, all business.

Loki sends a look towards Isabella, silently asking 'Kerwyn?'

She looks back at him and nods, saying silently, 'I'll tell you later, don't worry :)'

Sleipnir and Jörmungandr sit in shock at the words and blatant disrespect from this _human_ directed a the woman who've given them everything, (and taken things as well, but that is not the point). Sleipnir jumps up and says, completely outraged, "How dare you talk to my mother like that, you pathetic human! No one is allowed to show her disrespect and especially not you."

Isabella looks at him, giving him the once over before dismissing him, saying in an almost bored tone, "You're stance proves you're a soldier, although that I was able to tell from how you fought me. You are very traditional, at least in your values, again proved by your fighting style as you did no wish to kill me yourself through brute force even if I was perceived as the enemy and how you are protecting your mother now with words instead of force. I believe that is due to your father's training of 'women are to be protected as they are precious' as your mother's training has you killing anyone she perceives as a threat or whoever she wants to get rid of. However, you are not fighting in any wars or for any particular cause as you feel mistrustful of anyone who is not constant in your life; for this reason you don't have relationships, only one-night stands. This is partly due to the fact that you are emotionally unstable, again, family life.

"You place a great importance on family, which is commendable, yet you have no wish to start your own due to the fact that you do not wish to end up like your parents or cause anyone the amount of pain you believe your father caused your mother. By the way, not true, your mother had a more profound effect on your father's psyche. Because you believe your father to have hurt your mother in the worst ways, you protect her and ignore your own misgivings about the commands she gives you to help make up for that. Again, commendable of you even if unneeded. Now please, sit down before you embarrass or incriminate, I haven't decided yet, yourself further."

After this speech, Loki looks at his son and watches as he wilts under Isabella's words, revealing them to be true. He reflects on them and thinks to himself, _I've been a horrible father. I should have fought for them far harder than I did, especially for little Narvi._

Jörmungandr looks at her brother and looks away again, knowing what the Princess says is true and knowing that she could have avoided it if she had only told him the truth long ago. That being said, she feels almost ashamed of her actions against her brother despite their pact to be faithful to each other.

Sigyn looks furiously at Isabella, knowing that her manipulations and plans will no longer work against her son or against her daughter thanks to this little girl who has no idea what she's talking about and who should be silenced immediately.

Isabella just raises an eyebrow at her in a sarcastic 'What can you do now?' with a smirk, glad to have discombobulated the family unit and bring them on equal ground. "Now, would you like to tell me what I wanted to know, and in return I'll tell you all I can, or would you wish to leave by yourself Sigyn? I'm sure your children wish to have the truth found out and reestablish their bond with their father."

Sigyn opens and closes her mouth like a fish, trying to find words but too filled with rage to speak them. She finally decides on closing her mouth and gesturing for Jörmungandr to speak, not trusting herself to not ruin herself further.

Jörmungandr gives her mother a questioning and slightly surprised look before facing an expectant Isabella, explaining, "Have you ever heard of the Light Elves?"

Isabella nods, brow furrowing as she tries to use the question to connect the dots. Loki looks at her and smiles fondly, thinking her thirst for knowledge ranging from how to make the best apple tart to the easiest, cleanest way to accomplish world domination is absolutely adorable.

"Well, thousands of years ago, they closed Alfheim, where they live, until 31 years ago where it is rumored that the King came here to Midgard in order to find a woman to birth his, again rumored, last child. He returned after a year to complete chaos as every neighboring nations of the other Kings wants to resume or create relations with them. After 29 years of refusing meetings and alliance contracts and questions, King Gylfi finally sent out a bounty hunting mission: 'Find the one who has the strength of an oak tree and is as beautiful as the sun rising on a new day, then tell them it is time to come home.'-"

"And the person who found the child would be rewarded with whatever they wanted to a certain limit." Isabella says with a slight grimace, nodding deeply as she ingests this new information, seemingly unsurprised. She leans back in her chair and sighs deeply, widening her eyes slightly and waving her hand distractedly for Jörmungandr to continue.

Jörmungandr does, sending her brother a confused look to which he shrugs and leans back, pouting slightly from his thorough proverbial spanking from Isabella. Sigyn fumes, trying to catch Loki's eye and convey how horrible his little fiancée is. Loki is trying very hard not to shift awkwardly as he knows that what his older daughter is saying is true and knowing that he'll get the third degree once Isa figures out that he knew about the mission from his time in Thanos's prisons, didn't tell her when he mentioned the Light Elves himself and was even interested in finding the child in exchange for partial freedom.

"So the search continued for close to two years before we managed to locate the child." Jörmungandr pauses, unsure if she should continue or if her father's love interest will figure it out for herself. Isabella looks up at her and stares intently for several seconds as she processes the information and put the pieces together; her eyes widening and understanding filling her as the puzzle is completed.

Jörmungandr tries again, gathering her thoughts before saying carefully as to not poke the bear, figuratively speaking, "We searched for close to two years and located the place the King's Steward last visited two years ago; where he met his child, what he told her, and who it turned out to be. We found that the Lost Child is-"

"Me. I am the last child of King Gylfi, reining royal of the Light Elves and the child of Halfdan the Old, also know as Ali, and Alvig the Wise." Isabella says in a breathless tone, closing her eyes hard at the rush of memories of a deep voice full of power blessing her before laying her down somewhere, the voice ordering someone to look after the half-conscious child, the trees and plants and birds all having the same comforting voice and healing presence as she grew up and hurt and healed.

Loki sees her tense and relax multiple times before asking the question on everyone's mind. "What are you going to do now, flora?"

It takes a moment for Isabella to manage the avalanche of memories into a more manageable state and register the question. Once she does, she opens her eyes, the gold flakes in them more pronounced and shining with her power as it floods the room and her voice.

"Like my Father said, it is time to go home."

 **And so it is! I apologize that this has taken so long, Life caught up with me and really kicked me to the curb. But here is the chapter, and I WILL be posting another one tomorrow. This last chapter, (and possibly the next), is pretty much the last chapter where the Winchester Clan will appear until the end.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. Any questions will be answered in the next chapter's Author's Note.**

 **Next chapter: Isabella and Loki talk privately about what to do next. Isabella forms a plan and like she said, it's time to go home.**

 **'Till next time! :)**


	22. Ch 22- The Time for the End is Beginning

**Sooooo... I've been MIA for a while now! Uh, I go to a school where they hand out homework like neighborhoods hand out candy on Halloween. I just hadn't had time to sit and write up a chapter.**

 **But this weekend I did! I sat and wrote this apology chapter that will hopefully convince you to review or give ideas as to what you think will happen/what you want to happen/what shouldn't happen at all.**

 **I do so dearly hope that this chapter appeases you and inspires you to continue reading. I will probably release a whole string of chapters in two weeks (my Thanksgiving break) so watch for that.**

 **This chapter should be tying up a few loose ends and provide more questions than answer (sorry...) but ultimately worth the read.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

 _Previously_

 _It takes a moment for Isabella to manage the avalanche of memories into a more manageable state and register the question. Once she does, she opens her eyes, the gold flakes in them more pronounced and shining with her power as it floods the room and her voice._

 _"Like my Father said, it is time to go home."_

 **Chapter 22**

Loki leans in the doorway of one of the upstairs bathrooms, watching his fiancée brush and braid his little girl's hair. He can see the tenseness in her from worry, anger, and the arrival of a new and huge burden. He wanted nothing more than to take that burden away, but his little flower is habitually independent, and there is nothing he can do to change that.

For now at least.

"There you go, all done!" Isabella says, her forced cheerfulness shielded from the little girl, scooping her up and placing her on her hip, much to Narvi's delight. They both turn to Loki, to which he smiles and tells Narvi in Jotun, "You look beautiful princess."

Narvi smiles happily and lenas her head against Isabella's as they walk down the stairs to where Sigyn, Sleipnir and Jörmungandr are waiting by the door. Sigyn looks severely pissed off; Sleipnir and Jörmungandr, reflective.

Isabella hands Narvi to the siblings, saying coolly, "I hope to see you two under better circumstances next time."

They nod, Sleipnir even bowing slightly in respect before leaving, their mother following them. As soon as the door closes on them, Isabella's shoulders fall and she sways slightly, her still too-small frame starting to quake as the force of her newfound worries and stresses hits her like a truck.

Loki immediately pulls her to him, recognizing the signs of an eminent panic attack by now, moving them to the couch. He sits her next to him, though she crawls into his lap, her body shaking even more. Loki murmurs into her hair, "Tell me what's wrong. Let me help you, flower."

Isabella shakes her head, burrowing deeper in him, her trembling starting to get worse. Loki gets the hint and stays quiet, letting his mere presence sooth and possibly encourage Isabella to open up. She had been getting better after he came back and the S.H.E.I.L.D situation had been dealt with. _It's understandable that she doesn't trust me after all I've done; I haven't given her a reason to. All I need to do is be patient and be her non-judgmental confidante. After all, if I was her world her once, I can be so again._

 _..._

 _I can't believe I'm having a panic attack. I haven't had one in AGES and now I am! Over meeting my father! I've been dreaming of this ever since Kerwyn told me there was a reason I was different from my "family". This is just... I can't event think about what he's going to say when he meets me for the first time as his daughter, the princess and presumably heir apparent. And that's assuming that there isn't another heir to challenge me, or another copycat like Sigyn tried to do. All that trouble, schemes and such, yet, I don't want to be a princess, let alone a queen. I want to stay here with Bobby and Sam, Jessica, Dean Charlie and Loki as a happy family. Buy a house, have a couple of children, exemplify "the proper American family". A family that doesn't have to deal with any entity or world besides Earth. Is it so wrong to want that? To want my life to be uncomplicated and filled with normalcy?_

 _Besides, why does my father want me after all these years? Why could I possibly do to help him in any way? Should I help him after his abandonment? What will I tell our Winchester clan? What does Loki want in all this? Where does he see himself? Besides me or away? Will we actually get married? Will this be when he figures out there's too much trouble attached to me and he leaves? What am I going to do to make him stay? To never leave me again, like he promised?_ Isabella thinks, getting increasingly more and more anxious, this anxiousness translating into her breathing until there is hardly any oxygen coming in to fill her lungs.

Faintly, she hears Loki call out her name in that worried, concerned voice of his whenever she goes too deep into her own head; especially after a particularly bad vision. She focuses on his voice; focuses on his life force, his _soul_ , and latches on to it, letting it ground her.

"..ella. Oh, thank Odin." Isabella hears before she is swept into a tight hug, offset somewhat by the fact that she is already almost stuck together with him.

"Sorry Loki, I didn't mean to, I promise," Isa mumbles, her neck flushing in an embarrassed red. She squirms slightly, moving so she can look him in the eye, interlocking their hands.

"It's alright, I just got worried for a moment there. You know how I get when I see you shut off like that." Loki says with a weak smile, rubbing his thumb on the inside of her wrist.

Isabella nods, remembering the times when Loki found her in a few particularly bad visions where she ended up passing out after crying herself sick... Yeah, his concern isn't unwarranted. "Sorry, I know. I'm just..." Isabella takes a deep, shaky breath, "really worried and there are so many different situations that could happen when we go and-"

"We?" asks Loki, looking at her, his green eyes a bit surprised and happy.

"Yes, I-I had assumed you would be going with me. Was that incorrect?" Isa says hesitantly, withdrawing back from him, not looking at him.

"No, I just cemented the idea that we are almost a married couple now in my head." Loki says, pulling her back into his arms. "And as such, you belong to me and I belong to you, muling quim."

Isabella snorts and feels the ball of anxiety in her chest ease slightly knowing she has Loki's support in this, saying softly, worriedly. "What are we going to do? What's going to happen when we go see my father? Will he be disappointed or upset that I'm not everything he said I was? How do I know what's going to happen and plan accordingly?"

"You don't know." Loki says simply, "All you can do is keep being the amazing quim you are and the rest will fall into place. No matter what happens, I will be there to help in any way that I can, alright?"

"Alright," Isabella smiles, still anxious, but less so than she was prior to her panic attack. "Thank you."

"No problem Isabella. That's why I'm here." Loki says, patting her back before putting her next to him. "You are going to eat some food. Don't think I didn't notice that you ate less at lunch than you're promised."

Isabella smiles as this old argument arises and into the playful banter begins only achieved through time, responding in turn and accepting the plate of leftovers, snorting when she sees that he got one that was just as large as hers.

"What, all this girl talk makes me hungry. I need to act like a man before I start growing lady parts." Loki huffs, shoving food into his mouth and moaning in happiness in response to her cooking.

Isa just laughs and slowly makes her way through her own plate, arguing playfully with her fiancé over what they should watch. Shadow joins them and contributes to their conversation, effectively freaking out Loki when she seems to agree and object like a normal human.

 _Yeah, things are going to be okay_ , Isabella says, laughing as Loki gets more and more agitated by Shadow's human behavior.

 _Everything will be just fine._

* * *

 ** _Alfheim, Great Hall_**

The sound of arguing is increasingly getting louder as the regents go back and forth over the rapidly approaching deadline for his final daughter's return to her birthplace. He doesn't even need to be here; it's not like he was the ruler after the last steward was placed after his previous child's death. He was only here as a formality... And to know what will become of his daughter if she doesn't come in time for the deadline.

After the death of his queen before tales were written about his and his brother and sister's lives, he didn't know how to cope. He was childless, wifeless, and his family was power hungry. Despite the individual kingdoms they each had, each looked at the others and wanted it. So, he made all of them sign with their blood and magick to not attack each other. They did, though grudgingly, and the six oldest beside himself claimed one of the six singularities: Mind, Soul, Power, Space, Time and Reality.

The six brothers and sisters fostered animosity in their children, encouraging them to plunder and conquer; spreading rumors to justify their animosity toward each other. Frigga, ruler of Midgard, was forced to flee when Malekith the Accursed was freed from Hel and killed his own Dwarfen brother Brokker, ruler of Svartálfaheimr. Luckily, she found a husband willing to protect her; Odin was his name.

When Freyr heard of his sister's fate, he convinced me to close off my world and help him close Midgard from the increasingly powerful siblings of ours. I did as he asked, but not before I had gone to Midgard myself and conceived a child. He was named Byggvir and was the first of his sons to die while retrieving one of the six singularities. As it is, all of his children have tried and died in retrieving these stones.

He and Freyr managed to get the stones and lock them away in Yggdrasil, never to be released until the natural weakening of the barrier between the worlds and the ones formed by their owners happened; the Convergence. After his duty had been done, he left the throne, setting a steward in his place so he could travel and grieve properly for his wife and children as he had not had the chance to.

During his travels, he met a Vanir who told him that he would once more have a child, his last, and her arrival to Alfheim would be a sign of the Convergence. Only when that time was approaching were the whole of those connected to Yggdrasil to be reunited. After this reunion, the worlds were refreshed, renewed, and barriers could be formed stronger than ever.

Now that time for her to claim her birthright had come, his remaining brothers and sisters would all be eager for his help in conquering each other and Midgard. The deadline was set only a few months before the arrival of war on all their worlds. He does not have much time left. His fathering clock has expired and this child, Arnbjörg, is his last and she will assume his throne. She will be swift as an eagle and save them all.

 _If only she would come home soon._

 **This is NOT the last we will see of Loki's children and ex-wife. Or the Winchester clan (I think).**

 **Now, we are leaving Midgard and going into the worlds connecting by Yggdrasil. More explanation will happen as to why Kerwyn was the one who raised Isabella when Gylfi could have just as well raised her himself, and much much more :)**

 **Anyone looking forward to that explanation?**

 ***raises hand* Anyone?**

 ***overwhelming sound of crickets***

 **Okay, just me... *tear***

 **See you all in no more than two weeks from today! Possibly sooner *crosses finger***

 **Don't forget to review!**


	23. Ch 23- And So,She Arrives With Surprises

**Here are a bit more clues as to the stuff going down next chapter. Please, don't be afraid to ask questions if you need clarification. I wold be delighted to answer anything from the slightest detail to _minor_ plot points ;)**

 **Enough jibber-jabber, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Hope you enjoy, as always.**

 _Previously_

 _Now that time for her to claim her birthright had come, his remaining brothers and sisters would all be eager for his help in conquering each other and Midgard. The deadline was set only a few months before the arrival of war on all their worlds. He does not have much time left. His fathering clock has expired and this child, Arnbjörg, is his last and she will assume his throne. She will be swift as an eagle and save them all._

 _If only she would come home soon._

 **Chapter 23**

 **Midgard, A Pinch of Happy**

"I can't believe this is happening." Isabella says, signing the papers that officially sign her beloved bakery over to her best friend Samantha, her hand shaking as the thought of saying goodbye to all her hard work, her friends that became her family after she lost _everything_ and the only life she has ever know. Yet, this needs to happen. She needs to go and be what her father needs her to be. To be what Loki wants, even if he doesn't admit it.

Shadow yowls in sympathy, rubbing her head against her mistress's leg, flicking her tail and hitting Loki, giving him a look to make her mistress feel better. When he doesn't get it immediately, she hits him harder, rolling her eyes when he figures it out. **_At least he isn't always completely clueless Mistress._**

"You don't have to go Isabella," Loki says reassuringly, grabbing her hand with one of his own and using the other to gently make her look him in the eye. "You can forget this ever happened, be as selfish as you want and let everyone else figure out their own problems. You can rip up this document, change your mind and we can be married here, live here with all our family. Just say the word and it will happen."

"I...I can't." Isabella says after a long thought, thoroughly tempted by the offer. "I-I want to so badly, but I need to do this. _We_ need to go back to reality and where we belong instead of staying in this fool's paradise. You need all your magic back, and-and to meet your birth family. I can be selfish after I've done my job, whether it was helping you or Kerwyn and my father, _entiendes_?"

" _Sí, yo entiendo."_ Loki says with pursed lips, hating that she's right and hating how Fate has shoved her into so many situations where she has to _find_ happiness instead of it coming to her. Though, it is simply remarkable how she finds that little sapling of hope and makes it grow into a an all-encompassing tree. "I just don't like how hard you have to go searching for happiness when you deserve every right to just sit back and let it come to you, that's all."

Isa smiles sadly as she wraps her other hand around the the one holding hers and brings it up to her mouth, kissing it softly, leaning closer to him and resting her forehead in his. "I got you, didn't I? I didn't have to go looking for you."

Loki scoffs playfully, hanging his head and nodding ruefully, chuckling with her before resuming his place in order to kiss the tip of her nose. "Yes, and I found you. Though to be fair, I had to work very hard. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Your welcome." Isabella laughs, her previous sadness wiped from her countenance, "If I hadn't made you work, who would?"

Loki just laughs with her and kisses her silent, holding her hand while she signs the rest of the papers, hugging her when she says goodbye to her bakery.

Shadow stands and looks back at her her mistress and soon-to-be-master, shaking her head as she slips into the shadows and goes to her temporary home. Once there, she prepares for the journey, _**Who knows, I might even find a mate for myself.**_

d a woman's. The crowd gets more excited, the chattering getting louder _"_ _The princess is home, The princess is home"_. As the figures solidify, King Gylfi asks for his people's silence, the crowd doing so with nary a murmur.

The couple arrives soon after to a sleeping Shadow, sitting and quietly relaying their plan a few times before calling it quits, going to spend their last night in the privacy of their home. Both are preparing themselves for yet another change, but this time, they know that they'll be entwined together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Alfheim, The Grand Courtyard**

King Gylfi stands in his ceremonial robes, impatiently awaiting the arrival of his daughter, his Arnbjörg. His high chamberlain, Lord Joth Kerwyn, stands beside him blank faced but with an aura of pride and contentedness.

The king anxiously goes over the plans for his single daughter: possible alliance marriage with one of the neighboring worlds, anyone but Jotunheim or Asgard, especially considering they are in a war and a war is not what is needed for a new ruler. Besides, though he tries his hardest not to speak ill of any of his brother's children, that son of his, Odin he believes it is, is up to no good.

Sighing deeply, Glyfi looks over the wonderful people of his Alfheim, smiling in his grandfatherly way, knowing that as long as things go according to plan, everything will be fine and peace will once again be achieved.

Glancing at his king, Kerwyn tunes into his king's thoughts through their link and shakes his head slightly as he laughs without making a sound or face, his multiple children having provided him with that skill. _You don't know my girl at all. She'll take this whole war business and turn it upside down, twist it around until the situation suits her own wants. She probably already has exactly what she wants to do completely planned out, down to the last minute detail._

The whole of Alfheim have come to see the princess come back to where she belongs. Everyone is wondering, asking each other about what she looks like, what she's wearing, if he's hurt, who is bringing her and when she's going to get married and produce a whole generation of Light Elves. The last question proves to be the most interesting, sparking conversation that ranges from the princess finding a husband in their own communities to marrying Sleipnir, that traitor Loki's son.

Suddenly there is a slight ripping noise, meaning that the portal is being put into use, revealing two forms: a man's an

The figures step out of the portal and the crowd gasps. _How could this be?_

King Gylfi thinks to himself, _No, this isn't possible; how did this happen?_

Kerwyn, in his state of outward indifference, smiles to himself, _You haven't changed one bit since you were a little girl. You just couldn't ease everybody into the force that is your personality, could you?_

The figures that stepped out from the are holding hands. And the women is wearing an engagement ring. An engagement ring, albeit a beautiful one. The man who presumably gave her this ring is Loki, known traitor to Asgard. He is holding hands with the revered and beautiful Arnbjörg.

It's a political disaster waiting the happen.

* * *

"You do remember that I am a traitor and escaped criminal of Asgard, right?" Loki whispers out of the corner of his mouth to his fiancée as he sees, hears the comments, sneers, and insults being thrown his way from the Elves.

"Yes, and do you remember that you and I are to be married? That means that I will be your knight in shining armor in social situations, and you will be mine if I cannot defend my honor sufficiently." Isabella says calmly, smiling cheerfully at the worst of the town gossips, even waving her ringed hand. Loki snorts slightly and inclines his head in agreement, smirking at the gossips himself.

Shadow follows a while behind them, hearing everything that the crowd is saying about her masters, and knows precisely what to do to silence them. Slyly fluffing her wings and showing off her physical prowess, she jumps into the air and uses her powerful wings to soar and glide above the crowd, but stay within sight of her masters.

"See, Shadow hears them too, and she does not approve." Isabella says with smirk hidden behind her hand, disguising it as a sneeze. Loki feels the ball of stress and anxiety loosen slightly, but he is still worried. Most especially when he sees the head of the guard, the downright furious head of the guard, speak in heated tones to the King.

"Just be careful, I'm not going to be around for much longer if everything goes to plan. Try to ease them into thinking like you instead of bombarding them with it. They would not take too kindly to their lives being turned so far upside down, so quickly." Loki warns, squeezing her hand tightly to communicate his anxiety. Isabella squeezes back in silent promise, not daring to seal it with a kiss.

The crowd takes this winged panther as another sign of the blessedness and good luck that follows their returned princess. The murmuring stops soon after Shadow trots up to Loki and Isabella, sliding in-between them and butting their joined hands. Both stroke a side of the panther's head, the crowd grudgingly accepting the relationship of the so-called "traitor" and Arnbjörg.

* * *

Watching the couple walk down the walkway, Æfhare, the head of the elven guard, whispers to his father, "Father, I cannot believe that she has disgraced you like this. Coming home with a traitor on her arm, flashing her disobedience like she is? She cannot be allowed to do this. Stop her!"

Kerwyn, sensing his majesty's increasing distress, pulls on Æfhare's sleeve, hissing in disapproval, "Sir, if you do not wish to create a scene, I would suggest that you step back and allow your father to greet his final child. You will have plenty of time to argue until you are as blue as the Winter Elves, do you understand me?"

Æfhare, though furious, acknowledges the threat and backs off with a quick wipe of the anger from his face. He waits patiently for his half-sister to come and greet his father, his anger rising to the surface yet not going over, simmering dangerously. _This girl should tread carefully if she wants to have a successful reign. If her rule is as arrogant as she is, then I can't wait to give her the rude awakening she deserves._

Gylfi looks at Kerwyn and silently thanks him, Kerwyn nodding with a gentle smile, looking back to where his practically adopted daughter is almost within arm reach.

 _Oh, it is so good you are home. I can't wait for you to be the best ruler we've ever had._

 **Ooh, what's gonna happen now?**

 **I'll give you a hint: There is going to be an influx of new characters, a Coming-of-Age Ball, a Wedding, in-laws, and PLOT.**

 **Mwhaaaa!**

 **I can't wait! Can you? Let me know in your reviews :)**

 **Have a Happy Thanksgiving, and there should be another chapter posted by Sunday.**


	24. Ch 24- Goodbye Isabella, Hellp Arnbjörg

**HEEEEEY! This story is back! Hope you all missed it!**

 **I promised** **an influx of new characters, a Coming-of-Age Ball, a Wedding, in-laws, and plot, and here it begins!**

 **On with the story!**

 _Previously_

 _Gylfi looks at Kerwyn and silently thanks him, Kerwyn nodding with a gentle smile, looking back to where his practically adopted daughter is almost within arm reach._

 ** _Oh, it is so good you are home. I can't wait for you to be the best ruler we've ever had._**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Alfheim**

The pair walk until they are at the steps leading into the castle, eyes downcast in respect, letting their hands go.

Shadow stays by her mistress' side, her glance at Kerwyn gleaming with recognition and at Æfhare in warning.

Æfhare, wanting to scowl, settles for a quick glare before focusing his attention on his youngest half-sister.

"Father." Isabella murmurs, hands clasped in front of her, ring glinting in the sunlight, much to Æfhare's annoyance.

Shadow flicks her tail in Æfhare's direction, giving him the feline equivalent of raised eyebrow.

 _Head Guard, if you are going to be annoyed by every unorthodox action Mistress does, you are going to be annoyed quite often._

"King Gylfi." Loki bows low in respect, acknowledging the higher rank of the king as a common man rather than a prince.

His actions cause the crowd to whisper in shock, wondering what other surprises their princess has brought with her.

"Welcome Daughter. Welcome Loki Odinson." King Gylfi greets, then looks at Æfhare for him to greet Isabella.

"Sister." Æfhare acknowledges stiffly, bowing as low as his station would require, but no lower.

"Brother." Isabella greets, bowing as low as her station requires, but no lower.

King Gylfi, smiling broadly, turns and addresses the crowd in a booming voice, "Our daughter Arnbjörg comes home to stay. This son of Asgard has brought her home to us. Let us celebrate and praise our Mother for bringing her home safely."

The crowd cheers as King Gylfi pulls Isabella and Loki up to the top step, walking with them into the castle.

The doors close behind them, sounding like the final nail in the coffin of Isabella Aella.

* * *

Isabella looks around the castle, her breath taken away by the sight of what seems to be nature incarnate.

The walls seem to be made of living stone, shifting and pulsing as if reacting to the elves entering and leaving the entrance hall.

The windows reveal a wild garden and forest full of thick greenery, colorful flowers of every height, especially ones that she hasn't seen before but can't wait to explore.

Isabella feels her magic surge and fill her with such an intense warmth she needs to press a hand to her stomach for fear that she might burst into flames.

It's happened before. It's best not to discuss such horrible things.

Loki sees his soon-to-be wife clutch her stomach with an awestruck expression on her face, smiling fondly and closing his eyes as he feels his own magic being touched by the spirit of Nature encompassing the Palace.

Kerwyn turns to face the girl he saw grow up to be a beautiful woman inside and out, watching as she reigns in her excitement and tries to regain control of herself as her magic tries to break free and absorb into Nature.

Gylfi turns and faces his daughter, eyes roaming her face as he hasn't seen it since she was born.

 _She looks so much like her mother._

"Welcome daughter, to Alfheim and your home." Gylfi says with a warm smile, Æfhare barely containing a growl of frustration.

"Thank you Father." Isabella responds with polished, perfect manners. "It is wonderful to finally be back where I am supposed to be."

Loki walks to stand next to his fiancée, keeping a careful distance between them.

"And thank you, Prince Loki Odinson, for bringing my daughter home, safe." King Gylfi notes with a slightly hard look at the ring on his daughter's marriage finger, worn in imitation to the Midgardian betrothed.

"Of course King Gylfi, it was my honor and _pleasure_ to bring your daughter home." Loki responds with a respectful nod, showing deference to the King and his officials. Æfhare, Kerwyn and Gylfi stiffen slightly at that, Gylfi's glare intensifying.

Kerwyn tries to break the tension. "Please, let's congregate somewhere more private. Say, the King's office?"

"Please." Isabella says with a grateful smile, shooting Loki a warning glare before following behind her father, looking for all the world a humble princess who is much used to the ways of the court. Shadow follows behind, head and tail up, the vision of a proud cat.

Æfhare forces Loki to walk behind him, Loki tensing up at the dismissal of his rank as the guard knows that he is the son of Odin, a prince, but treats him like a person with negligible rank. He takes a deep breath and follows, determined to play nice for the sake of Isabella.

 **...**

 **King Gylfi's Office Designated for Visitors from the 7 Worlds**

Once the royals are seated, the rest follow suit, guards standing at the door both in the hallway and in the office.

The men begin arguing promptly, Æfhare arguing vehemently against showing Isabella to the Court and the royals of the Nine Worlds until she has gone through the years of training necessary for a Princess of her station as well as until she can prove that she will not bring ruin to Alfheim and let it be swallowed up by Malekith of the Dark Elves.

Gylfi argues for his daughter and heir to be released immediately into the Court so the leaders of these Worlds will be forced to acknowledge that Alfheim is still a reigning power and will not be scared by threats of invasion into showing that fear by not announcing a new ruler.

Kerwyn tries to mediate between the two in an attempt o keep things calm, knowing that one of the reasons Æfhare protest so much against Isabella is because he feels unacknowledged and slighted by his Midgardian-raised sister stepping in to take the throne when he was raised on Alfheim and was passed over as heir for someone whom the Worlds acknowledge as the inferior race.

Isabella stares off into the window, leaning back in her chair with her hands intertwined under her chin, letting the other men argue about what to do now that she has returned home. She absently strokes Shadow's head, Shadow watching the argument intensely and with no small amount of amusement.

She sees a group of seven birds flying, gradually getting more and more distant, two rising and one falling below the group of three remaining together at the same altitude. A strong gust of wind knocks the two flying high down and the one falling below up to where the group of three are, the two high-flying birds struggling but the gust of wind keeping them in their place. They struggle together until eventually the birds fall into place and the birds return to their original closeness.

Isabella blinks and she sees the birds have disappeared, leaving her with a sense of certainty that her plan is the right one.

"You need to leave Loki." She absentmindedly interrupts the men's talk, still looking out the window.

Loki, who had been arguing with the men himself, replies with a shocked tone, "What?"

"You need to leave from here." Isabella says, turning to face her fiancé. "It would be best if you were to return to your rightful place in Jotunheim and wait."

"Wait for what?" Loki asks, hurt that she wants to further put off their wedding.

"Yes, what exactly are you planning Arnbjörg?" Gylfi asks, curious as he sees that stubborn look pass her face, a perfect mirror of his last lover, Arnbjörg's mother.

"I believe that if we were to announce that I was found living on Midgard all these years, it would open Alfheim to more danger from the rising power Thanos." Isabella says carefully, flinching slightly at the reminder of her new name.

Æfhare scoffs, sneering as he asks mockingly, "And how do you know the danger, sister?"

"Well, brother, if you must know, I helped the group of heroes on Midgard prevent the World from being consumed by Thanos' army after finding out they captured my betrothed. May I continue explaining or do you have anymore questions?" Isabella says coolly, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to agree before continuing.

"Now, I propose that we keep the circumstances of my arrival within the kingdom and try to spread a rumor that I was sent away after being willful and disobedient. That way there can be enough turmoil to explain my disappearance and allow me the room to make inevitable mistakes."

"But we have already sent out word of your return. How would that work?" Kerwyn asks with a slight frown.

"Better to be a willful child than an incompetent ruler." Isabella says sagely. "It will be that much more impressive when I turn those who think me incompetent around and have them acknowledging my capability as a ruler and forced to submit to Nature's Laws."

"So we are expected to spin this story of you, the future ruler of Alfheim, running off to Midgard to hide away from your responsibilities?" Æfhare asks with disbelief. "How would that help?"

"It will draw the attention of the other worlds to Alfheim, putting us in more conversation with the supposed childishness of its future ruler. They will take a step back, either trying to find an angle to use to convince me to join their side in this battle for power or trying to find a way to eliminate me and take the throne for themselves. With that attention, it will be easier to hide away our intentions to set right what has been sorely neglected: balance between the worlds." Isabella insists, eyes and lights flashing as she loses her control of her magic. She closes her eyes and regains her control.

"As I was saying. We spin a story about my unruliness and Loki acting on behalf of Asgard to help bring me to heel with the promise of the forgiveness for betraying Asgard as Alfheim is surely grateful for its heir to be returned safe and sound, right? So grateful as to make its first royal visit in eons to Asgard in order to help resume relations?" Isabella asks with an arched brow, already knowing the answer will be 'yes'.

Loki looks up at that, now more willing to focus on the plan now that he knows the extension of their engagement is for a good reason, still a little upset regardless.

"There, Loki will express his wish to return to his home on Jotunheim and integrate himself with them as one of the many princes not able to access the throne easily."

Isabella sudden swivels to face Gylfi. "Would I be considered the proper age for marriage?"

"Uh, yes. Actually, this year would be your Coming of Age Ball." Gylfi nods, starting to put some pieces together.

"Good. We'll throw one in a few weeks, after I've had some training navigating the political sphere and learning the ways of an Alfheim Princess. There I can be introduced to some of the princes, Loki included." Isabella says, smiling over at Loki who gives a small smile back. "Then after I take the throne, I can begin business with Alfheim with much help from the captain of the guard" she gestures to Æfhare "an advisor" she gestures to Kerwyn "and my husband" she nods to Loki "where the first business shall be getting rid of Thanos, who's becoming a much bigger threat that needs to be eliminated."

The men absorb this, Æfhare in slight disbelief that his Midgardian-Elven sister, completely unprepared to take the throne, is proving to be far more intelligent than her gave her credit for. _Perhaps she will make a fine queen... with much training._

Gylfi beams with pride that his heir contains a backbone and a crafty mind, which will be much needed if she plans to bring his brothers and sisters to heel after being so long remiss in their promises to maintain the Natural Order.

Kerwyn is proud of the strength and conviction the little girl he raised and took as his own still retains despite all that was done to her. He can't wait to see the kind of queen she will turn out to be: one who is compassionate but strict, intelligent but not arrogant, wise but not bitter.

Isabella looks at the men and feels that familiar fear rise and threaten to choke her. She shoves it down, determined to not be distracted from her goals and chicken out when she's given everything up for this moment.

 _It's time to take control of my fate and do what's needed. But they'll be done my way._

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to put out, but I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **I mixed up Marvel Universe with ACTUAL Norse Mythology 'cause I can do what I want!**

 **Let me know what you liked, what you didn't and what I can do to make it better in your REVIEWS!**


End file.
